Mi trabajo es la ciencia, no la aventura
by FixerCode
Summary: Un error accidental lleva al doctor en ciencias "Exe" a descubrir un mundo de fantasía, donde los humanos son un mito y los mitos son reales. En un nuevo cuerpo y con nueva identidad tiene una titánica encomienda: derrotar al destino. Con el mundo en su contra ¿podrá prevalecer o sucumbirá ante el cruel destino?
1. No presionar el boton rojo

Es de noche, el ligero sonido de la lluvia puede escucharse a través de la ventana de mi departamento, mientras me relajo con una taza de café frente a mi computadora tras un largo día en la universidad. Ya acabé de revisar los diagramas del proyecto de investigación, tendremos listos los primeros prototipos a final de mes, como cabeza del laboratorio es mi responsabilidad que se cumplan los plazos y por fin marcha todo viento en popa.

Como es costumbre ya me puse al corriente con los canales de noticias a los que estoy suscrito y simplemente estoy perdiendo el tiempo en internet, desde niño siempre me ha gustado saber de todo un poco, así que es normal que me la pase saltando de enlace a enlace, ya sabes, empiezas con un gracioso artículo sobre curiosidades de gatos y terminas con diagramas esquemáticos de un AK-47 ¡cómo me encanta la Deep web!

Una página más y a la cama, la pantalla despliega una página de fondo azul y en el centro un grande y llamativo botón rojo, el título traducido dice _'¿presionarías el botón rojo?'_ Bajo el mismo hay una leyenda: 'inicias una nueva vida recordándolo todo, pero en otro mundo'. Antes de que pueda meditar mis opciones, mi teléfono celular suena, es un mensaje de texto de uno de mis colegas, nos envolvemos en una breve conversación y al final me dice que necesita un archivo y quiere que se lo envié por correo electrónico, comienzo a redactar el correo y cuando quiero adjuntar el archivo noto toque mi cursor está fallando porque he dado clic en otra parte de la pantalla, al ratón debe de hacerle falta batería, pese a los problemas logro terminar y mandar el correo, ahora noto que cada vez se hace más difícil manejar el puntero, ya que con dificultad logro cerrar todos los programas a excepción del navegador, que todavía está en la página del botón rojo, trato de cerrar la página, pero el cursor da un brinco y accidentalmente doy un clic presionando el botón rojo y el puntero se queda estático, se ha quedado sin energía el ratón. La pantalla ahora me muestra una estadística de las personas que han presionado el botón, parece que soy el único que ha presionado el susodicho y nadie más ha recibido misma la pregunta… raro.

Usando comandos de teclado logro apagar la computadora y me voy a la cama, doy vueltas una y otra vez tratando de encontrar una posición cómoda, pero me resulta difícil dormir, por algo no se recomienda leer en pantalla antes de acostarse, así que me pongo meditar creando listas mentales de las actividades que tengo en los días siguientes, poco a poco me quedo dormido.

Una sensación extraña me despierta, los rayos de sol en mi cara, mi cama no está cerca de la ventana así que nunca me da la luz solar directamente en la mañana, antes de abrir los ojos mis demás sentidos me avisan de otras irregularidades, la temperatura cálida, la superficie en la que estoy acostado no se siente como mi cama, es arenosa, el trino de las aves es diferente, el aroma del agua salada, el sonido del oleaje… Un momento, ¡esto no está bien! de golpe me incorporo, trato de abrir los ojos, pero la luz solar es muy intensa así que los froto con mis manos, los abro lentamente acostumbrándome a la luz, estoy solo, sentado en la arena de frente al mar, recién acaba de salir el sol, veo un cielo azul con pequeñas y escasas nubes en el cielo, con un bello mar color turquesa cuyas olas golpean suavemente una dorada playa.

Me quedo atónito unos minutos tratando de procesar lo que estoy presenciando, por fin el 8086 que tengo por cerebro reacciona y ahora que tengo su cooperación puedo empezar a formular una teoría que explique mi condición actual.

La primera proposición es que sigo dormido, si esto es un sueño lúcido entonces puedo manipularlo ya que me entrenado para tenerlos, pero encuentro raro la falta de anomalías y carencia de sentido que normalmente experimento, estiró la mano imaginando que el mar se transforma de color turquesa a morado, después de unos segundos me doy por vencido y empiezo a poner más atención a los detalles, es demasiado real como para que sea un sueño.

Esto debe ser real. Muy bien no entres en pánico, debe de haber una explicación 'lógica' de cómo es que terminé aquí. Puesto que no me gusta ir de fiesta, ni beber para embriagarme, no creo que esto sea una broma de borrachos, la falta de resaca lo comprueba, además de que recuerdo bien lo que hice antes de ir a dormir.

No soy sonámbulo y vivo bastante lejos del mar, así que no creo haber deambulado inconsciente hasta aquí.

¿Habrá la posibilidad de que me hayan drogado? Si es así ¿quién?, No tengo amigos que me jueguen bromas pesadas, es más no tengo amigos y punto, tengo colegas, aliados, conocidos y familia, pero nadie me haría esto, ¿algún enemigo? No lo creo, nadie me odia tanto, ¿el gobierno? De ser así estaría encerrado en una celda.

¿Secuestro extraterrestre? De ser así, agradezco la falta de sondas. De acuerdo el por qué o el cómo llegué aquí no es relevante en estos instantes, lo más apremiante es saber dónde estoy y como regresar a casa.

¿A caso morí mientras dormía? No lo creo, no tengo enfermedades, ni condiciones preexistentes, además que no creo en la vida después de la muerte y no es que le importe a algún ser superior lo que yo crea. Es un tema que no abordaré por el momento.

Me trató de poner de pie, pero mis piernas fallan y caigo de sentón en la arena, ¿qué pasó? Es como si la proporción de mi cuerpo fuera diferente, me tomo un momento para examinarme, mi cuerpo es más esbelto y definitivamente más pequeño, sólo tengo puestos unos crocs, un bóxer negro y una camisa sin mangas blanca. Si es que reencarne, reviví o resucité, dudo que el creador me hubiera dado este atuendo y apariencia, en serio ¿en que estaría pensando el que me puso crocs? Por ahora tiene más sentido la teoría del rapto alienígena, no sólo me hicieron una liposucción, sino que me encogieron con su _rayó reductor_ , bueno la verdad es que no tiene mucho sentido, pero es la explicación que decidí darme.

Con cuidado me pongo de pie la y me muevo cautelosamente para acostumbrarme a la nueva proporción, me doy media vuelta para ver lo que hay a mis espaldas, mi vista se concentra en espesa selva que hay frente a mí, giro la cabeza, a mi derecha sólo hay más de lo mismo, arena, mar y selva, a mi izquierda también pero con una gran roca, "al menos la roca no es la estatua de la libertad, no me gustaría estar en el planeta de los simios" a menudo yo soliloquio, la gente me pregunta si hablo solo y les respondo 'por supuesto que hablo solo, a veces requiero la opinión de un experto'. Me desconcertó escuchar el sonido de mi voz, es más aguda y diferente, como de niño, artículo unas vocalizaciones y ensayo trabalenguas para acostumbrarme, puedo hablar correctamente pero no me puedo acostumbrar el tono, en este momento no es mi problema más grande así que las respuestas tendrán que esperar.

Al mal paso darle prisa, así que comienzo a andar en dirección a la selva, para refugiarme del sol abrasador, pero no ayuda mucho que el aire húmedo esté muy caliente, espero encontrar rastros de civilización, antes de verme obligado a sobrevivir como Bear Grylls, al poco tiempo escucho el sonido de un río, tal vez haya a un pueblo cerca, unos minutos después me encuentro con el río con el agua más cristalina que jamás haya visto, hasta hay camarones, eso significa que el agua es pura así que la bebo para saciar mi sed sin temor a morir de cólera, "al menos sé que no moriré deshidratado… por ahora", en el agua puedo ver mi reflejo, aunque no con gran detalle, lo que puedo notar es que me observa un rostro infantil con un par de irises turquesa y un cabello que aunque el estilo sigue siendo el de Milo Thatch, ahora es plateado, aunado con mi piel cobriza, cualquiera diría que estoy viendo un Atlante "más preguntas que respuestas" me digo "ya habrá tiempo de examinarme, por ahora encontrar civilización es la prioridad"

Sigo la corriente río arriba, una hora después la selva se vuelve menos espesa y entre las copas de los árboles alcanzó notar una columna de humo "donde hay humo, hay fuego, donde hay fuego hay gente, donde hay gente, hay civilización, donde hay civilización hay refugio, comida y posiblemente respuestas. Solo espero no tener problemas para comunicarme con los lugareños".

Minutos más tarde me encuentro frente a una choza de adobe, no tiene puerta así que puedo ver lo que hay dentro, "está vacía" me dije, a unos cuantos metros puedo ver casas mejor construidas de madera con techos de paja de palmera, "bonita aldea" menciono, al acercarme noto con mejor detalle las edificaciones, están alzadas unos diez centímetros sobre el suelo con postes, "supongo que es para que cuando llueva no entre agua a la casa". El pueblo resalta por la falta de habitantes en las calles, no hay nadie la vista, pero claramente el humo de las chimeneas delata que las casas están ocupadas.

Me acerco a la puerta de una de las casas que es un tanto más espaciosa que las demás, de dos plantas, tiene un huerto-jardín bien cuidado y un camino empedrado que lo atraviesa hasta la puerta. y antes de tocar, me doy cuenta que la puerta y la casa son más bajas de lo usual, no lo había notado porque ahora soy más pequeño, pero ahora que me fijo bien todas las casas del pueblo son así "espero que no sean hobbits" monologue, pero recordé que los hobbits viven 'bajo tierra'.

"¿¡Quién es!?" escuchó una voz femenina tras la puerta, me resulta conocida pero no puedo ubicarla, mi monólogo ha de haber llamado la atención del ama de casa.

"¡Hola, buenas tardes!, ¿puede ayudarme?" me anuncie en voz alta, en breve la puerta se abre, de ella, sale una criatura cuadrúpeda con forma equina, parece caballo, pero está muy desproporcionada para serlo, sus ojos gastados por la edad son azul claro, grandes como platos y están a mi altura, tiene una esponjada melena rosada, con cola a juego, leva puesto un sombrero índigo de forma cilíndrica con un par de plumas amarillas al costado, también lleva una especie de rebozo amarillo con un pañuelo blanco, ella está cubierta por un pelaje gris claro, su rostro está lleno de tantas arrugas que parece mueble rustico, en su 'flanco' por no decir trasero, tiene tatuado una bola de estambre color lila.

Mi mente procesa lo más rápido que puede la extraña visión y antes de que pueda reaccionar, la doña me atrapa entre sus cascos en un fuerte abrazo "¡Eres una cosita tan tierna!" exclama la yegua, no he tenido tiempo de hacerme a la idea de que puede hablar y ahora tengo que preocuparme de no morir asfixiado

"¡Ugh! ¡Aire!" logro gimotear

"¿eh? ¡OH! Lo siento dulzura, ¿estás bien, necesitas algo?" me dice mientras me suelta, caigo de rodillas e inhalo una bocanada de aire

"No hay cuidado, estoy bien" respondo mientras me pongo de pie.

"Cielos, ¿dónde están mis modales?, pasa toma asiento, en seguida te doy un refrigerio" dijo la 'dulce ancianita' mientras me arrastraba a su hogar y me sentó en un cómodo sofá en su sala

"No tardo querido, ponte cómodo, estás en tu casa" dijo la abuelita estranguladora y se retiró a otra habitación atravesando una puerta abatible, debe ser la cocina.

Ahora que no estoy luchando por mi vida puedo notar detalles del interior, esta cómodamente decorado, haciendo un hogar bastante cómodo, el típico ambiente que esperarías de la casa de la abuelita dueña de Silvestre y Piolín, la temperatura se mantiene fresca, pero no encuentro el aparato de aire acondicionado, me siento aliviado de escapar del agobiante calor exterior, creo que esa es la razón por la que no he visto a los habitantes del pueblo deambular por sus calles.

"De acuerdo… repasemos la situación" monologando nuevamente "estoy en un lugar extraño, posiblemente en un mundo desconocido, con un cuerpo ajeno, en la casa de una ancianita… houyhnhnm, que convenientemente habla mí mismo idioma _-tómala Gulliver-_ y para acabar estoy semidesnudo, que en clima tropical es socialmente aceptable"

Ahora me asalta una nueva hipótesis, en la que tuve un accidente de camino al trabajo, estoy en coma en el hospital y todo esto es producto de las drogas que me inyectaron para mantenerme con vida, el problema es que hasta ahora si omitimos las rarezas he tenido un día 'coherente', no recuerdo levantarme e ir al trabajo y además no he estado saltando de escenario en escenario sin sentido y nada de alucinaciones psicodélicas y fuera de contexto, la forma de probar que esto no es un sueño, coma, 'mal viaje' o todo al mismo tiempo es encontrando un libro y leyéndolo, tengo entendido que la parte del cerebro que procesa el lenguaje escrito no funciona adecuadamente durante los sueños, así que puedo corroborar de una vez por todas si esto es real o no.

Me levanto del sofá y me dirijo a la estantería que está llena de libros, tomo uno al azar y lo abro en la primera página "¡Ajá! en blanco, ¡lo sabía, esto es un sueño!" me respondí, pero mi ilusión se rompió al darle la vuelta a la página y encontrar el índice, volteando más hojas llego al primer capítulo, leo la primera página y me doy cuenta que se trata de una novela romántica, regreso para ver el título 'Cincuenta tonos de Gris' "NOP" dije cerrando el libro y lo devolviéndolo a su lugar, no me atrevo a ver que más 'joyitas literarias' tiene la estantería, mejor me regreso al sillón, entonces la hipótesis del sueño-coma queda descartada.

Así que una vez descartado lo imposible, lo que queda, por improbable que parezca, debe ser la verdad. Por lo tanto, muy a mi pesar esto es _la realidad_ o al menos alguna realidad, todavía quedan incógnitas que resolver, pero ahora que sé que no estoy dormido.

Mi tren de pensamiento se pone en marcha, con las implicaciones de mi realidad actual, falta poco para que el chu-chu se descarrile y me dé un ataque de pánico, justo en ese momento regresa la ama de casa de la cocina con una jarra de limonada, vasos y unos sándwiches, todo bien equilibrado en una bandeja sobre su lomo.

La vista me deja perplejo, deteniendo el tren y me asalta la duda "¿cómo puedes mantener en equilibrio todos los objetos sin tirarlos?" murmure

"Con práctica cariño" respondió la ancianita, debe tener buen oído, no me di cuenta haberlo dicho en voz alta. Con delicadeza desliza la bandeja a la mesita de café, sin derramar ni una gota.

"Sírvete querido, con confianza" me dice mientras me sirve un vaso con limonada. Agradeciéndole, tomo un sándwich y le doy una mordida, mis papilas explotan, es de pepino con lechuga y queso blanco, no me había dado cuenta de lo hambriento que estaba, hasta que devore el bocadillo.

"Pobre criaturita, estabas hambriento, no te preocupes hay más si gustas. Me llamo Fine Yarn, pero tú puedes llamarme abuela Yarn, dime ¿cómo te llamas cariño?"

Mientas mastico me da tiempo de formular mi respuesta, alineando mis ideas me doy cuenta del por qué me suena conocida su voz ¡es igual a la de Yubaba!, debo subir mi guardia, no me ha dado excusas para desconfiar de ella, pero tampoco me quiero enterar de que me está engordando para comerme, ya sé que ella no es la bruja de 'Hansel y Gretel' pero nunca está de más ser precavido. Entonces puesto que Yubaba hechizaba privando de sus nombres a sus empleados decidí darle mi seudónimo, al fin que un nombre es una etiqueta por la que te conocen las personas.

"Me dicen Dot Exe, Exe para más corto" respondí, no es la primera vez que me identifico con el seudónimo, así me presentaba en mis años mozos jugando en LAN party, por lo tanto, técnicamente no le miento a la dulce abuela, ya que hay gente que me conoce con ese nombre.

"Encantada de conocerte querido Exe, en todos mis años no había visto alguien tan tierno como tú, dime ¿Qué especie eres? Preguntó con interés la yegua.

¿En serio ella cree que soy tierno?, no importa por ahora, es momento de respuestas.

"Soy un humano y ya que salió el tema… tampoco había visto a alguien como tú. Abuela Yarn ¿eres una houyhnhnm?" pregunto.

"¿Humano dices? Me suena vagamente familiar, pero no recuerdo dónde lo he escuchado. houyhnhnm es un término muy antiguo para nuestra especie, soy una Pony. Un pony terrestre para ser exacta, existen otros tipos de ponis en este pueblo como los pegasos que tienen alas y los unicornios que tienen un cuerno en su cabeza, también hay alicornios, que son muy especiales porque son escasos, ellos tienen cuerno y alas, pero nunca he visto uno personalmente." respondiendo la anciana 'houyhnhnm'

¿Ponis? Ahora que lo noto, si descarto las inusuales proporciones de la vieja equina, esencialmente es un caballo modelo compacto. Si antiguamente se hacían llamar houyhnhnm, el relato de Gulliver podría tener algo de cierto, esto me da algo de esperanza, si un inglés pudo regresar a casa, yo también. Pero debo mantener expectativas realistas y no esperanzarme demasiado, no creo que sean tan fiables los cuentos de fantasía.

"Dime Exe, te ves muy joven como para estar solo ¿dónde están tus padres?" pregunta la ancianita aprovechando la pausa de mi monólogo interno

"No lo sé abuelita, vivo solo, tampoco sé dónde estoy, anoche me fui a la cama y esta mañana desperté en la playa, caminé río arriba por la selva hasta llegar a este pueblo ¿puedes ayudarme?" respondo sinceramente.

"¡Solo! oh cariño, un pequeño cómo tu no puede vivir solo y todavía menos si estás perdido, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte conmigo" afirma ella con ternura y sinceridad.

Me pongo pensar, no quiero incomodarla, tendré la apariencia de un niño, pero soy un adulto independiente que puede valerse por sí mismo, seguramente puedo sobrevivir afuera, a pesar de no tener dinero, abrigo, ni perro que me ladre, por otro lado, aceptar su oferta mejora mis probabilidades de supervivencia y al mismo tiempo las de regresar a casa.

Antes de que pueda responder, me envuelve en un delicado abrazo, debe de haber percibido mi incertidumbre.

"No temas, también sé lo que es quedarme sola, hace dos años que murió mi esposo, me gustaría mucho que te quedes conmigo y me hagas compañía" me asegura mientras escucho el ligero palpitar de su pecho

No tengo el valor de rechazar su oferta, así que me limito a asentar con la cabeza y murmurar un "gracias"

Pasado el momento nos envolvemos en una amena platica, intercambiado preguntas y respuestas, tengo cuidado de no revelarle mi verdadero pasado, a sus ojos solo soy un niño perdido y los niños suelen inventar historias. No quiero que piense que me estoy inventando el hecho de que soy un adulto alienígena con el cuerpo secuestrado de un niño. O peor aún, que me crea y luego piense que soy malvado y quiero apoderarme del mundo con mis poderes mentales y rayos laser. Okey ahora soy yo el que se está inventado cosas, puede ser que mi condición infantil me haga vulnerable a fantasear… a quien engaño, siempre he sido así.

Conforme avanza la conversación llega la hora de comer y me ofrezco a ayudarle a preparar la comida y poner la mesa, después de comer le ayudo a lavar los platos, todo esto sin interrumpir la charla.

Me entero de que ella no tuvo hijos y ya no le quedan parientes cercanos, ella es la última de una dinastía de comerciantes y es dueña de algunos negocios en la isla de 'Nueva Zebrandia' que es donde nos encontramos. Casi me da un ataque de risa al escuchar el nombre, pero logré contenerme. Al parecer hace siglos el archipiélago fue descubierto por cebras y luego colonizado por ponis, vaya cosa. El país que lleva el mismo nombre de la isla, está conformado por una enorme isla principal y varias pequeñas, se encuentra al oeste del continente de Equestria. Antes de que pueda preguntar más un bostezo escapa de mi boca.

"Ya es tarde querido, ¿Qué te parece si lo dejamos para mañana? Ya es hora de dormir, vamos, te llevare a tu habitación" me dice la abuela

Subimos a la planta alta y me da indicaciones, la primera puerta es su habitación, la siguiente será la mía, al fondo está el baño, antes de dormir me dice que es mejor que tome un baño y me da una enorme toalla.

El cuarto de baño es diferente a lo que acostumbro, está separado en dos secciones por una puerta deslizable, la primera parte es un área para cambiarse, en las repisas hay botellas, jabones y toallas, también hay una máquina que parece una lavadora, Tras la puerta hay una amplia bañera con regadera, lavabo, lo que parece un bidet y un retrete oriental al ras del suelo. Me desvisto y procedo a asearme usando la regadera, una vez limpio y seco me doy cuenta de que no tengo más ropa que ponerme, para mi sorpresa encuentro mis escasas prendas limpias y bien dobladas en una de las repisas ¿Cómo le hizo? decido dejar la incógnita para después y me visto.

Salgo del baño y entro a mi habitación, la abuela Yarn está dándole unos toques al austero cuarto que tiene una gran ventana con cortinas cerradas, al fondo hay una cama, a su derecha una mesita de noche y sobre ella una lámpara, también hay un escritorio. La abuela me arropa en la cama, me despide con un beso en la frente y me da las buenas noches, al salir de la habitación apaga la luz y cierra la puerta, dejándome solo con mis pensamientos, trato de recapitular los eventos de este día, pero estoy cansado y no tardo en quedarme dormido.


	2. La burocracia es magia

Las personas mañaneras inician el día con optimismo, llenas de energía positiva, por algo el adagio reza 'Al que madruga dios le ayuda' así que no posponen la alarma, se levantan de un salto de la cama, hacen ejercicio cardiovascular para luego alimentarse con un nutritivo y bien balanceado desayuno, no conocen la prisa ni el agobio y generalmente alcanzan un estilo de vida exitoso y saludable.

Pero yo no, soy un trasnochador incorregible, con años de entrenamiento he logrado que mi reloj biológico me despierte 'temprano' para luego ignorarlo y volverme a dormir, dándome la ilusión de 'cinco minutos más' y para cuando suena la alarma, aunque todavía tengo sueño, me despierto con menos esfuerzo, pero tardo al menos otros quince minutos en levantarme, si es que tengo que levantarme, de lo contrario puedo pasar una hora más acostado perdiendo el tiempo con el teléfono.

Hoy es un día diferente, poco a poco cede la espesa niebla que nubla mi mente y hace difusos mis pensamientos matutinos, con suficiente lucidez empiezo a recordar el sueño más vivido y raro que he tenido, al recapitularlo me doy cuenta de que no debería recordar todo el sueño, solo fragmentos desperdigados. Mis demás sentidos me avisan de las irregularidades, los aromas son distintos y la cama no se siente familiar, abro los ojos.

Un techo desconocido invade mi visión, el mismo pertenece a una habitación suficientemente iluminada por los rayos solares que se filtran por las cortinas de la ventana, cuyo único habitante es mi persona postrada en la cama. Con mi situación actual podría ponerme a lloriquear cual adolecente traumado tras ser obligado a librar una batalla a muerte pilotando un robot gigante contra un monstruo colosal. Pero la situación no lo amerita, no soy adolecente.

Me levanto de la cama, me pongo los crocs, debo conseguir mejor calzado "por lo menos no los uso con calcetines" me dije, al abrir la puerta de la habitación me asalta un aroma delicioso. Si fuera caricatura el aroma tendría forma de mano y me haría flotar llevándome hasta su fuente, mi estómago suena y bajo las escaleras, encuentro a la abuela Yarn preparando 'hot cakes' o como sea que se llamen en este planeta.

"Buenos días cariño, toma asiento, espero que te guste lo que prepare ¿dormiste bien?"

Contesto amablemente agradeciendo por el desayuno y la hospitalidad, la abuela está contenta de desayunar en compañía. Mientas desayunamos me menciona que tiene algo que hacer en la ciudad y que quiere que la acompañe, por lo cual acepto. Acabado de desayunar le ayudo a lavar, secar y ordenar los trastes sucios, es lo mínimo que puedo hacer para reciprocar su amabilidad.

"¿Estás listo querido?, acompáñame, vamos a hacer unos recados en la ciudad" me dice la abuela y contesto asentando con la cabeza.

Sucede que lo que creía que era el pueblo de la abuela es en realidad una villa de retiro la cual está ubicada a 15 minutos a 'pata' del mar, cuando desperté ayer pude simplemente haber llegado a la villa, pero mi ignorancia me hizo tomar la ruta escénica, ergo perdiendo medio día en búsqueda de la civilización que en realidad estaba frente a mis narices.

¡Puf! Que calor hace, no es agobiante, pero preferiría estar en un lugar más templado, espero aclimatarme pronto. Según la abuela nos dirigimos por un camino de tierra que nos llevara directo al centro de 'Ciudad Este' entre tanto el paisaje rural muestra edificaciones como chozas de paja y madera, alguna que otra granja, un panorama bastante rustico.

Tengo pocas expectativas de la ciudad, según mis observaciones sobre el panorama local, nivel tecnológico y calidad de vida local me indican que debe ser una ciudad en desarrollo, en lo que en estándares humanos seria parte de un país al borde de salir del tercer mundo.

Conforme avanzamos las edificaciones cambian cada vez más drásticamente de lo rural a lo urbano, no tardamos en encontrarnos rodeados de enormes edificaciones de piedra, granito y mármol, las enormes calzadas son empedradas, hay fuentes, estatuas y parques que adornan las calles, un enorme cartel en uno de los parques tiene un croquis de la ciudad, que para mi sorpresa me recuerda a 'La Plata' en Argentina

Ponis de todas las tribus transitan las calles, ahora que me doy cuenta muchos me están observando, no lo había notado por estar admirando la vista. Uno esperaría una reacción de pánico o miedo al ver caminar entre las calles a un alienígena, pero no estos ponis, me observan como si me comieran con la mirada, no con hambre, si no como la de un fanático de los gatos al ver a 'Grumpy Cat' pasear por la calle, por lo menos no se acercan a acariciar mi pelo o pellizcar mis mejillas.

O eso es lo que creía hasta que fui abrazado por una potranca, o varias… en repetidas ocasiones de camino a nuestro destino, no describiré los eventos pues son bastante vergonzosos para mí. Ahora sé lo que sienten los gatos y del por qué huyen al llamarlos, estos ponis no tienen sentido del espacio personal, aunque ¿qué puede esperarse de una especie la cual en esencia es nudista? Pero siendo sinceros, tal vez a los ojos de los equinos yo sea el mojigato.

Pocos metros y muchos abrazos, caricias en la cabeza y besos de mejilla después por parte de la población femenina a mi persona y por fin llegamos a nuestro destino, unas enormes escaleras de mármol sirven de entrada a un colosal edificio, una placa a la entrada reza 'Palacio administrativo' puedo deducir que es un edificio de burócratas.

Dentro de sus puertas hay un enorme escritorio circular atendido por tres ponis, la abuela intercambia unas palabras con una de las recepcionistas y recibe una ficha, nos introducimos en el laberinto de escritorios, taquillas y filas, subimos más escaleras y llegamos a una sala menos congestionada y tomamos asiento para esperar nuestro turno, cerca de nosotros hay una fila de ponis la cual llama mi atención.

La fila avanza, es atendida tras el escritorio por un calvo poni terrestre color marrón, tiene puestas unas gafas de fondo de botella, frente al escritorio ha avanzado un pegaso morado con melena negra

"Hola" saluda el pegaso

"¿Si?" responde el burócrata tras el escritorio

"Vengo a hacer un trámite" responde el pegaso con acento argentino

"si, ¿que tramite señor?" pregunta el oficinista

"no sé, cualquiera" dice el 'pibe'

"pero dígame ¿que tramite señor?" replantea el poni terrestre un poco irritado

"… y ¿Qué tramites hay?" pregunta el boludo

Antes que pueda ver cómo se desarrolla este drama somos anunciados por la secretaria y nos dirigimos a una oficina, el despacho no tiene nada remarcable, unos diplomas enmarcados cuelgan de la pared, sobre el escritorio hay una pequeña figura de cristal en forma de alicornio, tras el escritorio está sentada una yegua unicornio de mediana edad con melena verde atada en chongo con pelaje gris oscuro.

La abuela me presenta a la señora Wax Seal, que es amiga suya de hace tiempo y le da un resumen de mi llegada el día de ayer a su hogar. Al fin descubro el motivo por el que estamos en el palacio administrativo

"Quiero adoptar al pequeño Exe, querida" afirma la abuela

Ante tal afirmación, si pudiera hacer mis ojos más grandes ¡se saldrían de sus cuencas! yo creí que iba a tramitar una credencial o pagar el predio o cualquier otro tramite, estos ponis deben de estar locos ¿Qué clase de poni decide adoptar a un desconocido de un día a otro? Mi consuelo es que conozco a los burócratas, les encanta el papeleo y hacer los asuntos lo más largo, tedioso y difícil posible, no tengo nada en contra de la abuelita, pero que me adopten sin pedir mi opinión pues es pasarse de la raya, antes de que pueda hacer valido mi punto de vista la señora Seal me hace una pregunta.

"Pequeño Exe, ¿es verdad que estás perdido?" pregunta la oficinista

"si señora, pero…" mi respuesta se ve interrumpida por un ¡Ding! Y la figura de cristal sobre el escritorio se ilumina de color verde

"siguiente pregunta, ¿es cierto que vives solo?" continua con el interrogatorio

"Si, vivo solo, pero…" ¡Ding! una vez más me interrumpe la figurita

"¿sabes dónde están tus padres?" cuestiona la burócrata

"tengo idea, pero con mi situación actual no puedo localizarlos, además…" ¡Ding! mi respuesta se ve interrumpida nuevamente con la figurita que ya empieza a colmar mi paciencia

"¿qué es esa figura?" alcanzo a preguntar antes de que me bombardee la oficinista con otra pregunta

"es un detector de mentiras cariño, quería asegurarme de que no fueras un niño que escapó de casa" responde la burócrata

"¿Cómo funciona?" pregunto inquisitivamente

"tiene un encantamiento mágico, se ilumina verde con la verdad y rojo con la mentira, en ambos casos emite un sonido distintivo acorde con la respuesta" me dice la unicornio

"¿magia? ¿encantamiento? ¿es en serio?" respondo con incredulidad "El cielo es verde con puntos morados" afirmo para probar el aparato, para mi sorpresa no responde.

"solo funciona cuando yo formulo una pregunta directa, ¿de qué color es el cielo, Exe?" contesta doña Wax

"Morado con franjas amarillas" respondo y al instante escucho un ¡BZZZ! y la figura se ilumina de color rojo "¡Fascinante!" añado, pero me estoy desviando del tema, debo objetar a la adopción.

"jiji" ríe la oficinista cubriendo su hocico con una pezuña "ya tendrás tiempo de aprender como son las cosas en la escuela, mientras tanto tu nueva abuela y yo tenemos cosas aburridas de adultos que discutir…" la señora Seal aprieta un botón y se abre la puerta de la oficina, tras ella está una joven unicornio con una corta melena azul fuerte y de pelaje amarillo manila, tiene tatuado un folder lleno con papeles "señorita File Archiver, por favor lleve a Exe a la biblioteca, estoy segura que se entretendrá con los libros"

"¡Si señora!" responde entusiastamente la joven yegua y antes de que pueda objetar y hacer valido mi caso, soy envuelto en un aura amarilla, levitado hasta los lomos de File Archiver y llevado a galope a lo que presumo será la biblioteca y no el zoológico de mascotas donde seré consentido hasta morir.

Unas vueltas por el edificio después y soy gentilmente depositado por File dentro de la biblioteca en la sección para niños me dice que sea bueno y espere aquí a la abuela, me besa la mejilla y se despide diciendo que tiene trabajo que hacer.

Estoy solo en la biblioteca, no se escuchan ruidos y aprovecho para colectar mis pensamientos

"A ver, a ver ¿¡Que pasó!?, no solo me van a adoptar y no pude decir ni pio al respecto si no que me distraje con un truco de magia" no estoy en contra de la adopción, pero el que me hubieran pedido mi opinión hubiera bastado. "bueno no hay que llorar sobre la leche derramada, así que hay que sacarle partido a mi situación, estoy en una biblioteca y puedo hallar las respuestas que no puedo o quiero preguntar"

Primera pregunta ¿exactamente dónde estoy? Busco entre los libros uno de geografía y encuentro uno interesante. La enorme isla de Nueva Zebrandia tiene cinco ciudades principales, nombradas según su ubicación cardinal respecto a la isla, siendo 'Ciudad Central' la capital en el centro de la isla, al este 'Ciudad Este' que es donde me encuentro, al oeste 'Ciudad Oeste', al norte "Ciudad Norte" y al sur "Ciudad Sur" entre ciudades hay pueblos, aldeas y comunidades de diversos tamaños, estos ponis no le pusieron mucho esfuerzo en nombrar a sus ciudades o simplemente son prácticos.

Un mapa general del Mundo en el que me encuentro en el centro el continente de Ecuestria, al oeste del continente está el archipiélago de Nueva Zebrandia, y al este otro continente menos detallado simplemente descrito como 'territorio sin explorar' parece que estos ponis suficiente curiosidad y no tienen sed de aventuras, han dejado mucho de su planeta por explorar.

Por lo mientras estoy seguro que me encuentro en otro planeta, ninguna de la geografía se parece remotamente a la tierra, he visto modelos de Pangea y las posibles formas que adoptarían los continentes terrestres millones de años en el futuro y no se parece en nada al incompleto, pero amplio mapa actual.

Dudo que los libros de esta biblioteca, o de cualquier biblioteca me digan cómo es que llegué a este mundo y universo, si, ya me di cuenta de que ni siquiera es mi universo, las leyes físicas que he visto violadas hoy al ser 'levitado mágicamente' lo prueban. Además, el que esté aquí en este mundo prueba que mi llegada fue intencional, puesto que la improbabilidad de que en una infinidad de universos llegué a un planeta que no solo es habitable, sino que hay una especie totalmente diferente que habla mí mismo idioma. Mi cuerpo fue modificado, puesto intencionalmente cerca de la civilización y alguien se tomó la libertad de vestirme acorde al clima local, así que el que me trajo aquí tiene interés en mi supervivencia y quiere que haga algo ¿pero ¿qué? Y si lo cumplo ¿me regresara a casa? Son preguntas que me veo obligado a dejar para después.

Ahora se me hace interesante el tema de la 'Magia' como los nativos la llaman ¿Qué es? ¿en qué consiste? ¿Cómo ha afectado la historia de este mundo? Y más importante ¿puedo utilizarla yo?

Junto algunos libros sobre los temas de historia, magia y uno de mitología, antes de que pueda empezar a leerlos, llega la abuela Yarn a recogerme lleva en su lomo unos documentos.

"vamos hijito, pasaremos a comer algo y luego iremos a casa" me dice la abuela y añade "puedes llevarte los libros déjame que los registre con la bibliotecaria"

La bibliotecaria sella unas tarjetas y mete los libros en una bolsa de papel y me los entrega, agradezco su atención y acompaño a la abuela.

Salimos del edificio sin pena ni gloria, la abuela me dice con un abrazo que oficialmente me ha adoptado y ahora soy su familia, no sé cómo reaccionar, pero decido que lo mejor es darle un beso en la mejilla.

Comemos en una de las cafeterías y charlamos un rato, está muy contenta de tener nuevamente a alguien a quien considerar familia, matando mis intenciones de objetar por la adopción.

Yo creía que el proceso debería llevar semanas, incluso meses ¡pero solo llevó unas horas! En serio, o la abuela es influyente o los tramites aquí son mucho más agiles o una combinación de ambos.

Después me llevo a ver a un sastre el cual tomo mis medidas, ahora que lo pienso, es el primer poni masculino con el que interactuó, un potro terrestre color gris oscuro de melena plateada con un bigote al estilo Salvador Dali, su nombre es Tuxedo y tiene un tatuaje de un traje smoking, él es una buena persona, pero un poco estirado para mi gusto, le di ideas para mi atuendo, no quiero terminar vestido como el niño odioso de la cuarta película de Shrek.

Llegamos a casa exhaustos física y emocionalmente, todavía queda algo de luz, así que me pongo a estudiar los libros que saqué de la biblioteca, el tema de la susodicha magia me intriga, según los textos, la magia es una fuerza que impregna a toda la vida en todo el mundo, pero los ponis son los más adeptos, en especial los unicornios que pueden canalizarla de diversas formas con sus cuernos, los pegasos pueden controlar el clima y los ponis terrestres tienen gran fuerza y pueden hacer que las plantas den mejores productos, la representación de la magia en armonía con el poni está determinada por su 'Cutie mark' que representa el talento especial que posee dicho poni, estas marcas aparecen en la infancia cuando encuentra su destino, dicho talento es lo que define al poni durante toda su vida.

Diría que el contenido de este libro son puras patrañas de un drogadicto o alguien con demasiada imaginación y tiempo libre, si no fuera porque estoy viviéndolo no lo creería. Así que lo que yo creía que eran tatuajes son realmente representaciones mágicas de sus talentos, empiezo a notar un patrón entre las 'cutie marks' y los nombres de los nativos, básicamente la traducción de su nombre es lo mismo o hace referencia a la cutie mark que obtiene durante su infancia, me parece demasiada coincidencia ¿podría ser que se cambien el nombre al aparecer su marca? Eso tendría más sentido, en la antigüedad y en algunas tribus actuales las personas cambian su nombre acorde a algún evento que los haya marcado.

Pero el libro habla sobre el destino, si fuera el caso en el que al poni que nace y se le da un nombre estuviera atado a la voluntad del destino, su vida ya estaría marcada desde su nacimiento, todas sus acciones estarían predeterminadas, no tendría un control verdadero sobre sus acciones, solo sería una marioneta y su voluntad solo sería una ilusión, pues algo o alguien ya determino su vida, entonces ¿dónde queda el libre albedrío?, ¿de verdad los ponis tienen control sobre su vida?

Pero hay una ventaja en que te digan en qué eres talentoso, así no pierdes años de preparación académica buscando que hacer con tu vida, simplemente te pones a hacer lo que diga tu cutie mark, muchas personas en la tierra que no encuentran qué hacer con su vida son miserables porque están atrapadas en empleos que odian, estoy seguro de que darían su mano derecha por tener una cutie mark. ¡Yo No!, prefiero ser miserable a no tener control de mi vida, el destino lo determino yo mismo a través de mis decisiones y acciones, no quiero que ninguna fuerza por muy conveniente que sea determine mi vida, ante todo soy un ser humano y el libre albedrio es mi derecho divino para bien o para mal.

Antes de que siga con mi ruta filosófica la abuela me dice que ya es hora de dormir, como 'buen hijo' le hago caso. Las preparaciones para dormir son parecidas las del día anterior, un baño caliente, un vaso de leche y una galleta para cenar y a la cama.

No hay que inquietarse, mañana será otro día.


	3. Abuelita soy tu nieto

Hoy decidí levantarme temprano para estudiar los libros que traje de la biblioteca, mi prioridad es comprender mejor este mundo, ya que mejorará mis probabilidades de regresar a casa. Así pues, con los primeros rayos del sol, doy un brinco, hago mi cama y me siento frente al escritorio, pero antes de poder abrir el primer libro me distraigo al observar un gran calendario mensual colgado frente a mí, es bastante detallado y hay suficiente espacio para escribir notas breves, tiene marcado fechas importantes y fiestas, unas notas al pie indican las fases lunares, las cuales siempre coinciden con la misma fecha, de tal manera que la luna llena siempre 'cae' el día veinte de todos los meses. Una fecha está marcada con mi nombre, la abuela debió de haberla anotado. Según el calendario, mi llegada hace tres días fue el viernes 20 de diciembre del año 1872, curiosamente el día del solsticio de invierno.

"Entonces el día de hoy es domingo, este mundo tiene muchas rarezas" me dije, la estructura del calendario es idéntica a la del calendario gregoriano, incluso los nombres de los meses y días de la semana son los mismos. Por imposible que parezca decido dejarlo pasar, ya era exageradamente improbable que dos mundos distintos desarrollaran el mismo idioma y escritura, agregar un calendario a la mescla es un misterio más que, en aras de mi sanidad mental lo dejare pasar y mejor me pongo a estudiar.

Una hora después he acabado con los conceptos básicos de la magia, siempre he sido un lector veloz. Según los textos los unicornios canalizan la energía en sus cuernos, que actúan como una especie de antena, proyectando su voluntad y ejecutando el 'hechizo' que tienen intencionado. Trato de encontrar alguna referencia de algún 'no unicornio' que haya utilizado magia, pero no encuentro ninguna, deberé de indagar en otros libros de la biblioteca.

Pero algo que encuentro fascinante es el desarrollo del 'hechizo' ya que utilizan una serie de instrucciones lógicas, el unicornio que quiera utilizar un hechizo determinado debe concentrarse en las instrucciones, ejecutarlas paso a paso al mismo tiempo que inyecta energía, o como lo llama el libro 'mana' a su objetivo, visualizando claramente sus intenciones, cualquier distracción puede sacar de balance el hechizo e inutilizarlo u obtener un distinto resultado al esperado.

La levitación de objetos es muy común entre los unicornios, puesto que las instrucciones son 'simples' si las comparamos con otros hechizos, con la suficiente práctica usar levitación es tan natural como caminar.

Todavía mas interesante son las instrucciones que conforman los hechizos, ya que son similares a las utilizadas en una computadora previamente al uso de compiladores. En la década de los 60's las computadoras solo trabajaban con sistemas binarios 1 y 0, para hacerlo un poco menos complicado los matemáticos usaban hexadecimal para los cálculos que la computadora interpretaba luego en binario, esto era sumamente complicado de utilizar si no tenias un doctorado en matemáticas o física, pues implicaba mover bits.

Entonces entró un avance espectacular, el desarrollo de los compiladores, un conjunto de programas que traducen, interpretan y compilan código de un lenguaje que podemos entender más fácilmente los humanos a lenguaje máquina, así que pasamos de darles instrucciones en enormes cadenas de ' _10100010'_ o _'48 25 F3 A2'_ a utilizar un lenguaje más natural como _'sum(1 if meets_condition(x) else 0 for x in my_list)'._ Con esto se reduce enormemente las líneas de código escrito, los errores se pueden corregir más fácilmente y los programas pueden ser más complejos, la desventaja es que el código debe ser procesado por el compilador antes de ejecutarse y eso consume ciclos del procesador y 'tiempo maquina' pero si se hace bien, solo se compila una sola vez y se ejecutara igual las veces que se requiera. Estoy sobre-simplificándolo, pero me sirve como repaso.

Si quiero utilizar magia me veo frente a varios problemas, el primero siendo el más obvio es la fuente de mana, sin energía no se puede ejecutar un hechizo y no creo que mi 'nuevo' cuerpo sea capaz de exteriorizar mana de manera natural. Pero creo que puedo ingeniármelas, debe de existir algún tipo de batería o generador de mana, en el peor de los casos deberé construir uno. El segundo problema es la interface, no tengo cuerno ni algún otro órgano que me permita interactuar con la energía naturalmente y mucho menos darle instrucciones. Si logro superar los primeros problemas el tercero será el más tedioso, deberé crear un lenguaje de programación mágica con su respectivo compilador, digo si lo voy a hacer, lo haré bien, no me voy a conformar con los hechizos simples que pueda procesar mi mente, me conozco bien y sé que no puedo concentrarme al nivel requerido para usar la magia al estilo unicornio.

Descansaré un rato y aprovecharé para arreglarme, así que salgo al baño con la intensión de aliviarme, lavarme la cara, los dientes y ponerme presentable, he de tener un caso terrible de cabello mal acomodado, al lavarme el rostro por fin pongo atención a mi persona, ayer y antier estaba muy cansado como para poner atención, además que después de bañarme el espejo estaba muy empañado y la tenue luz hacía difícil notar los detalles. Ahora con la luz solar y el espejo despejado, puedo examinarme mejor. Saltando el cabello plateado, la piel cobriza y los ojos turquesa el rostro infantil que me observa es simétrico, al cual deberé como acostumbrarme. Según mi apariencia y estatura, percibo que ahora debo tener diez años. Al terminar el ritual matutino me regreso a mi habitación y continúo estudiando un rato más y acabo con un par de libros que contienen muchas ilustraciones y poco texto.

*Tock * *Tock* *Tock* escucho tocar a alguien la puerta de mi habitación.

"Buenos días Cariño, despierta y baja a desayunar" escucho a la abuela Yarn tras la puerta.

"Gracias abuelita, bajare en un momento" respondo

Tras bajar de las escaleras saludo a la abuela Yarn con un "buenos días" seguido de un beso en la mejilla, tras lo cual pongo la mesa, no quiero ser un gorrón en su casa, así que tratare de ayudarla lo más que pueda.

Es obvio que los equinos multicolor son herbívoros, el menú del restaurante en el que comimos ayer la abuela y yo dejo en claro en que consiste su dieta, con excepción del huevo, la leche y sus derivados, todo lo demás son plantas, me pregunto ¿Cuál será su reacción de estas criaturas ante un carnívoro? Al menos como omnívoro puedo pasar desapercibido y sobrevivir con la dieta local. El desayuno de hoy es más 'balanceado' en estándares poni, un huevo estrellado con vegetales al vapor como complemento, adornados con un par de flores de diente de león, las cuales aparto de mi plato, al terminar de desayunar los solitarios dientes de león llaman la atención de mi abuela.

"Exe, ¿no te gustan los dientes de león?" pregunta la abuela

"No es eso abuelita, no puedo comerlos, creo que podrían hacerme daño" respondo

"¿Hacerte daño?, pero los dientes de león son favoritos de los potros… ¡Oh, cierto!, por un momento olvide que no eres un poni" Tras su declaración agacho la mirada, debió haberse esforzado por hacer el desayuno y lo estoy rechazando, me hace sentir mal, pero no quiero arriesgarme a enfermar.

"No te preocupes querido, es mi culpa por no preguntarte que puedes comer, dime ¿hay algo más que no puedas comer o a lo que seas alérgico?" pregunta la abuela con interés.

"gracias por ser comprensiva abuelita, que yo sepa no tengo alergias, puedo comer verduras, leguminosas, frutas, hongos y algunas flores, pero hay plantas pueden hacerme daño" continuo mi lista de las variedades del reino vegetal y fungi que he consumido, dejo de lado el hecho de que soy omnívoro, no sé cuál sea su reacción al descubrir que como carne. Por cierto, debo de encontrar una forma de complementar mi nueva dieta vegetariana, los huevos son un comienzo, pero requiero proteína de origen animal para mantenerme saludable.

"Comprendo, tu dieta es un poco diferente a la de nosotros los ponis, a excepción de la paja, pasto y flores puedes comer todo lo demás. Dime cariño ¿hay algo más que deba saber?" me pregunta, dudo un momento en si debo decirle la verdad, así que termino bajando la mirada y negando con la cabeza

"Cariño, no tengas miedo en decirme la verdad, no te juzgare a ti o a esos tiernos colmillos en tu boca" me dice la abuela con ternura. Ella es muy observadora, se ha dado cuenta de que tengo _caninos_ y mi dieta es más amplia de lo que le he dicho.

"Perdóname abuelita, temía de cómo reaccionarias si te contaba que también como carne" me disculpo con ella.

"Gracias por tu sinceridad querido, no me asusta que comas carne, ahora comprendo que tu dieta es más parecida a la de los grifos que a la de los ponis" me asegura la abuela

"¿Grifos abuelita, de verdad existen?" pregunto inquisitivamente

"Si querido, cuando era una potranca tuve un amigo grifo en la escuela, se llamaba Gustave Le Magnifique, me explico que debía comer carne, así que regularmente llevaba pescado como almuerzo" me responde

"Tienes razón abuelita, para mantenerme saludable debo complementar mi dieta con algo de carne y el pescado me gusta mucho" respondo sinceramente

"En ese caso, creo que tendrás que aprender a pescar, mi amigo pescaba su comida porque los pocos ponis pescadores que hay solo pescan para hacer alimento para mascotas, jijiji" da una pequeña risa ocultándola con su pesuña "no les compraba el pescado porque consideraba denigrante comer alimento para animales" a lo cual también me da un poco de risa, comprendo cómo se sintió su amigo.

"O también podría buscar almejas o cangrejos en la playa, ¡oh! recuerdo que vi camarones en el rio" respondo entusiasmado, ya me había hecho a la idea de que tendría que cazar o pescar, solo que ahora no tendré que hacerlo en secreto.

"¡ugh! Mejor no entremos en más detalles de tu dieta, te sugiero que no la divulgues, los ponis no te juzgaran por lo que comes, pero si pueden incomodarse" me dice la abuela un poco verde

"lo siento, seré discreto." Creo que tampoco podre cocinar en casa lo que atrape, no quiero incomodar a la abuela, me pregunto si podré utilizar la choza abandonada para cocinar.

"Muy bien querido, ya que acabamos de desayunar, ¿qué te parece si damos un paseo?, vamos a la ciudad" me dice entusiasmada a lo que respondo positivamente, le pregunto si podemos regresar a la biblioteca para regresar los libros que ya leí y tomar prestado otros. La abuela un poco sorprendida de que yo sea un devorador de libros accede a llevarme.

Salimos de la casa después de limpiar la mesa y los platos, durante el camino a la ciudad saludamos a los vecinos de la abuela, a los que por fin conozco, aunque mis mejillas me hubieran agradecido el no haberlos encontrado nunca… ¡ouch! Más adelante pongo más atención a las granjas y lo que producen, veo campos de col, espinaca y alfalfa, una vaca que estaba rumiando paja nos da los buenos días, lo cual me sorprende, aunque no debería, estoy en un mundo habitado por ponis y grifos, que las vacas hablen es otra cereza en el pastel, ¡qué bueno que no le dije a la abuela que también comía vacas! deberé investigar que especies son sapientes, no me gustaría insultar a alguien que podría estar en mi plato.

Poco después de llegar a la ciudad la abuela me lleva frente a un amplio patio con una fuente central rodeada de árboles, al fondo hay un edificio amplio de tres plantas rodeado de árboles, la estructura tiene en el centro un gran reloj el techo, si no fuera por la falta de estudiantes, diría que esto es el estereotípico colegio sacado de un anime.

"Exe, cariño, me gustaría que pasaras todos los días conmigo, pero deseo que sepas que me preocupo por tu futuro y bienestar, por eso a partir de mañana quiero que vengas a esta escuela" me dice la abuela cariñosamente, pero con firmeza.

Es algo que me gusta mucho de la abuela, no solo es cariñosa, también me trata con respeto, ella no me dice 'harás esto porque yo lo digo' o 'soy mayor que tú y no sabes ni lo que te conviene' en vez de eso me explica el por qué quiere que lo haga y evita tratarme como niño bobo, a pesar de que tiene todo el derecho de tratarme como tal.

"Si abuelita, me esforzare mucho por ti, hace tiempo que no asisto a la escuela" respondo, en este punto pude haberme negado, pero por más argumentos que diera, dudo que me hubiera librado de 'regresar' a la escuela, lo mejor por ahora será seguir la corriente, hay mucho que desconozco de este mundo y la escuela es un buen lugar para aprender aparte de la biblioteca, además tengo esperanza de que los maestros al enterarse de mis conocimientos me dejen saltar grados, tal vez en breve esté libre de asistir a clases.

"Que buen niño eres, temía que te desagradara la idea de asistir a la escuela" me dice, a lo cual le doy un abrazo.

Tras esto nos dirigimos a diferentes tiendas y la abuela me compra un morral, libreta, pluma y una botella de tinta, ya había observado en el palacio administrativo que los ponis escriben usando plumas de aves y tinta usando magia o sus hocicos, será la primera vez que escriba con pluma y seguramente será un desastre el proceso de adaptación del bolígrafo al que estoy acostumbrado a la pluma y tinta, además de que tengo mala letra y deberé practicar mi escritura, ¡como odie eso en la escuela! Las interminables planas que me dejaban de tarea. Talvez deba ingeniármelas y fabricar un lápiz o mejor aún un bolígrafo.

Avanza la tarde y comemos en un restaurante, tras comer nos dirigimos a la sastrería de Tuxedo y tocamos la puerta, a la cual atiende el dueño del local

"¡Ah! la señora Fine y el pequeño Dot, es un gusto verlos de nuevo, pasen ya tengo lista una muda de ropa" nos dice el poni bigotón, vaya que es rápido, tan solo el día de ayer me tomo las medidas y hoy ya tiene preparada la ropa.

Entramos a su establecimiento, me da un paquete y me pide que lo pruebe, me guía a una cabina con un gran espejo en la que puedo cambiarme en privado. Al abrir el paquete y revelar el contenido trato de abstenerme estrellar mi cabeza contra la pared, se trata de un traje de marinero negro, tiene los puños y las hombreras blancas con una franja roja, haciendo juego con una especie de pañuelo blanco para usarlo como corbata, que, para variar también viene con una franja roja al final, al menos tiene dos bolsillos laterales cuya entrada es blanca, lo adorna un tipo de insignia roja en el corazón en forma de V roja, este traje lo complementa un pantalón corto negro que me llega a las rodillas, que aparte de los bolsillos laterales regulares, tiene dos bolsillos extras 'de parche' a la altura de mis muslos, haciéndolo más parecidos a los 'shorts' para acampar, para rematar al conjunto lo complementa un gorrito blanco con una cinta negra que lo adorna, al fondo del paquete hay un par de calcetines blancos. Este traje es lo más cosplay que jamás haya vestido, solo me faltan los zapatos 'choclo', una espada y correr por la ciudad capturando cartas mágicas.

Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, así que me visto con el traje, pero dejo de lado los calcetines ya que considero que usarlos con los crocs es una aberración, me queda muy bien y el conjunto es cómodo, un poco holgado, pero es de esperar que es ligeramente más grande para que me dure la ropa al crecer. Al salir de la cabina casi me quedo sordo al escuchar un chillido al estilo 'fangirl' cuando ve a su 'husbando' por la calle, antes que pueda reaccionar soy tacleado por una potranca –presiento que esto se repetirá en el futuro varias veces- después de un abrazo de boa constrictora y las risitas de Tuxedo y la abuela Yarn me deja ir y puedo ver con detalle a mi asaltante.

La invasora a mi espacio personal es una unicornio de pelaje rosado pálido, con melena ligeramente risada a dos tonos de rojo uno claro y otro oscuro, amarrada con un lazo al estilo 'cola de caballo' con dos mechones laterales al frente, sus irises son color vino tinto, no tiene cutie mark.

"Joven Dot Exe, te presento a mi hija Red Needle" me dice Tuxedo con una sonrisa

"Hola, encantado de conocerte Needle" le digo a Red tras ponerme de pie

"¡Hola!, ¡mi papá me había contado de ti, eres más guapo de lo que imaginaba! ¿te gusta tu ropa?, yo mejoré el diseño, mi papá quería un traje aburrido y lo hice más divertido para ti" me dice emocionada con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, me siento halagado de que me considere atractivo.

"Gracias por el cumplido, tú también eres linda y me gusta el diseño que hiciste, oye ¿fue tu idea añadir bolsillos extra?" pregunto sinceramente y ella se sonroja... uh oh.

"¡Si! Pensé que necesitarías espacio para cargar cosas" me contesta entusiasmada

"Me alegro que se lleven bien, mañana tendrán tiempo de conocerse mejor en la escuela. Exe, por favor regresa mañana después de clases, tendré listos tus zapatos" me dice Tuxedo

"Sí señor, se lo agradezco, lo veré aquí mañana" me pregunto ¿cómo es que un sastre sabe hacer zapatos? y ¿de dónde sacan el cuero para hacerlos? Pero me reservare las preguntas para otro día.

La abuela y yo nos despedimos de Needle y Tuxedo, antes de partir Tuxedo me da otra caja y en privado me dice que es ropa interior, a lo que le agradezco, eso de andar casi en bolas empezaba a molestarme.

Nos dirigimos a la biblioteca, una vez en ella le pregunto a la bibliotecaria por los libros seglares de las materias que llevaré en la escuela porque quiero ponerme al corriente, un rato después me entrega un paquete con los libros de texto de cuarto grado lo cual agradezco y nos despedimos de la biblioteca

Tras regresar a casa me pongo a estudiar los textos, no creo que me lleve mucho tiempo ponerme al corriente, la abuela me deja para que me concentre. Tal como suponía, las matemáticas, 'ciencias' y lengua están muy por debajo de mi nivel, a excepción de la escritura, deberé enfocarme en geografía e historia.

La tarde avanza y se hace noche y con ello llega el ritual para ir a la cama, el cual como hasta ahora he seguido, solo que, por esta vez en lugar de ir a la cama, continúo estudiando un rato más. Llegada la media noche, mis parpados pesan demasiado como para seguir concentrado, he terminado de leer los libros, pero no los he estudiado con la profundidad para un examen, así que por mucho que desee continuar, mi cuerpo en desarrollo pide descanso y me voy a la cama.


	4. Caminito de la escuela

Una espesa niebla me rodea, tan espesa que solo alcanzo a ver dos metros delante de mí, no puedo determinar la posición del sol y mucho menos la hora del día, me encuentro parado en medio de un estrecho camino de adoquines, debo investigar donde estoy, con ese pensamiento en mente me pongo en marcha.

"por lo menos el camino no es amarillo" me dije al avanzar, lo único visible es mi persona y el mentado camino, no hay sonidos, solo silencio.

unos minutos después se acaba el camino y se bifurca en dos direcciones, un gastado letrero de madera sobre un poste señala los destinos.

izquierda '- Raccoon City', derecha 'Silent Hill -'

puesto que ninguna opción me convence me doy media vuelta y para mi sorpresa el camino por el que transitaba ha desaparecido, solo quedo yo, la bifurcación y el jodido poste.

puesto que no quiero escoger entre infectados y demonios, decido regresar por dónde vine, haya camino o no.

adentrándome en terreno desconocido sin camino, ni referencia, tras un rato llego a un sinuoso sendero de tierra el cual a falta de opciones decido seguir.

el camino me lleva al pie de lo que sospecho es una montaña, la niebla se ha despejado un poco y puedo ver mejor mientras subo por el mismo hasta que termina la terracería y comienzan amplias escaleras de piedra.

con mi antiguo cuerpo me hubiera sido extenuante el ascenso, pero soy joven de nuevo y el recorrido me hace 'lo que el viento a Juárez'

las escaleras me llevan a las ruinas de un templo grecorromano, cuyo interior está vacío, algunas de las columnas de mármol están agrietadas al igual que el piso en algunos puntos, la vegetación ha invadido el recinto y hay marcas de quemaduras en la mampostería.

"aquí ocurrió una batalla" me dije en voz alta mientras avanzo por el templo.

continuando logro ver la salida del templo que está conectada a mas escaleras y para sorpresa mía conducen a otro templo similar más arriba de la montaña

mi travesía me lleva a atravesar cinco templos más con sus respectivas escaleras, todos presentan algún tipo de daño, ya sean quemaduras, columnas agrietadas o faltantes, pisos estrellados.

avanzando más, me encuentro a la entrada del séptimo templo, este tiene grabado en la entrada una balanza de platillos, al atravesar el templo noto una inscripción en una columna.

"lo que pasó en la casa de libra, se queda en la casa de libra" leo en voz alta, confundido por el mensaje decido dejarlo de lado y continuar mi viaje.

siguiendo el recorrido tras un tiempo, llego a la cima de la montaña, llegando al doceavo templo, este en su centro tiene un orbe luminoso flotando en el centro del mismo, suspendido a un metro del suelo, tiene el tamaño de un balón de fútbol soccer, algo me atrae al extraño objeto, una sensación de ansiedad. mi juicio me dice que deje el orbe en paz y continúe mi camino, pero es opacado por el deseo de obtener el objeto.

lo toco con mis manos y su luz se hace un poco más intensa, atraído por el resplandor cual polilla a un foco incandescente, tomo el orbe, en ese instante siento una descarga eléctrica recorriendo mi cuerpo, el dolor es intenso, millones de imágenes, sensaciones, olores y sonidos pasan por mi cabeza simultáneamente.

el orbe deja de emitir luz y se apaga y caigo al suelo junto con el, dejo pasar unos minutos para recuperarme de la experiencia y por fin cuando ya no me duele el existir, me incorporo.

"mi vida entera paso frente a mis ojos... ¡fue muy aburrida!" exclame en voz alta, mientras el mentado orbe yace inerte en el suelo como burlándose de mí, así que me preparo para patearlo con tal fuerza que haga orgulloso a Steve Hyūga, pero soy interrumpido por un intenso terremoto que sacude la montaña, pierdo el equilibrio y bajo a saludar a las hormigas.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

"¡Despierta Exe, se te hace tarde para ir a la escuela!" me dice en voz alta la abuela Yarn mientras me sacude.

me despierto de sobresalto y trato de levantarme rápidamente, pero la maraña de sábanas me lo impide y tropiezo, oh suelo, ¿me extrañaste?, cuéntame tus secretos... un momento, ¿suelo? debí de caerme de la cama mientras dormía, me doy la vuelta y saludo a la abuela.

"buenos días abuelita ¿dormiste bien?" mi predicamento debe de causarle gracia a la abuela por que la veo muy animada

"buenos días cariño, apresúrate, no debes llegar tarde a tu primer día de clases" me dice mientras me ayuda a desatarme y una vez libre me pongo de pie

"gracias abuelita, ¿qué hora es?" pregunto

"es muy tarde, solo tienes 15 minutos para estar en la escuela" me responde apremiada

de verdad es tarde, así que me visto con el uniforme de marinero rápidamente y me arreglo, tomo mi 'flamante mochila' y al bajar de las escaleras la abuela me entrega una bolsita de papel con lo que sospecho es mi almuerzo, la cual cabe perfectamente en mi bolsa

"Exe no salgas sin desayunar" me dice la abuela, me resulta contradictorio pues no tengo el tiempo suficiente para desayunar y es ella la que me apresura a salir, típico razonamiento de mamá.

para no contradecirla, tomo una enorme rebanada de pan y le doy una embarrada de mermelada y acto seguido, salgo disparado a la puerta de la casa que mantiene abierta la abuela, le doy un beso y salgo corriendo.

"¡Gracias abuelita, nos vemos al rato!" me despido mientras corro a la escuela

"¡Que te vaya bien Exe!" escucho su respuesta mientras me pongo el pan en la boca y sigo corriendo.

 _"esto es lo más cliché de anime que jamás he hecho"_ pienso mientras devoro el pan, una vez consumido el improvisado desayuno acelero a carrera.

"¿Dónde está el honrado Juan cuando se le necesita?" no tengo nada en contra de ir a la escuela, pero preferiría irme de pinta ya que no creo sacarle provecho, pero tampoco quiero decepcionar a la abuela.

antes de poder concluir mi debate interno, me encuentro a la entrada de la escuela, no teniendo nada mejor que hacer, entro al edificio, acto seguido suena la campana que anuncia el inicio de clases

"¡Uff! a tiempo" exclamo mientras me recupero de la carrera

"apenas a tiempo jovencito, aunque no es una falta, le recomiendo llegar más temprano" me dice una firme voz femenina, a lo cual giro para identificar su fuente.

junto a la pared se encuentra una alta unicornio azul pálido con una melena de tonos rosa, morado y lila, la lleva atada en un chongo con flequillo, los irises de sus ojos son rosa pálido, lleva tres aretes de perla en cada oreja, un lunar azul cielo en su mejilla izquierda y complementado con unos lentes de lectura púrpura, su cutie mark es un ábaco.

me observa con una mirada severa, lo cual me intimida un poco, pero ya he estado en esta situación, es hora de usar ingeniería social.

"buenos días, me disculpo por el retraso, seré más responsable en en futuro" le respondo con mi mejor sonrisa "mi nombre es Dot Exe y es mi primer día en esta maravillosa institución" me presento mientras extiendo mi mano

"Buenos días, joven Dot Exe, soy la decana Abacus Cinch" me dice mientras tomo su pata.

Ella es la mandamás, ¡perfecto! es tiempo de sacarle provecho a mi galanura, en lugar de limitarme a estrechar su pata, la tomo con delicadeza y la beso.

su reacción es la que esperaba, se ha sonrojado ligeramente

"estoy encantado de conocerla Decano Cinch" le respondí con mi mejor pose de galán de telenovela.

"a-al contrario, caballero, es un honor conocerlo" me dice la decano y acto seguido recupera la postura "antes de asignarlo a algún salón de clases, debo de evaluar su grado de conocimiento, acompáñeme por favor" ella se pone en marcha y yo la sigo.

"La Universidad del Este es la institución más prestigiosa de Nueva Zebrandia" me explica Cich mientras caminamos "no tengo duda de que usted se adaptará rápidamente, después de todo es un humano" declara la decana, a lo cual yo arqueo una ceja en confusión.

"si no le molesta la pregunta señorita decano... ¿a qué se refiere?" inquiero

"los humanos son seres legendarios. Los documentos que describen a su especie son escasos y solo unos cuantos ponis tienen el privilegio de estudiarlos" explica la decana "en ellos se describe la increíble capacidad de adaptación que poseen, junto con otras virtudes y defectos"

"ya veo, tal vez algún día tendré la oportunidad de examinar los textos y expandir su conocimiento" respondo

"esa es la reacción que esperaba, tengo grandes expectativas de usted. no me decepcione" me dice la decana Cinch con una ligera sonrisa.

"No la decepcionare decana Cinch" le respondo. parece que le he causado una primera buena impresión, aunque sea solo por su fascinación por mi especie. antes de continuar la conversación llegamos a su oficina la cual como se esperaba está llena de diplomas, reconocimientos, algunas medallas y trofeos.

"estas son pruebas estandarizadas para cada grado" me dice mientras me entrega un enorme montón de papeles "puesto que desconozco el sistema educativo que usted llevaba, le he dado todas las pruebas que disponemos, trate de contestar lo mejor que pueda, si desconoce la respuesta, no pierda el tiempo y prosiga con lo siguiente" me explica y me entrega un lápiz. "puede sentarse en ese pupitre, estaré aquí si tiene alguna pregunta" a lo que ella se sienta tras su enorme escrito y se pone a revisar papeles.

me acomodo en el pupitre y comienzo con la faena de responder los exámenes, los primeros grados son sencillos y los termino rápidamente, los grados intermedios son más complicados, pero no lo suficiente.

suena una campana que indica la pausa para comer, a lo cual la decana y yo aprovechamos para almorzar. charlamos brevemente y le digo que deseo continuar con las pruebas para aprovechar el tiempo, un poco sorprendida accede y continuo con la tarea.

me concentro más en los grados avanzados, es raro, hay temas que hace años que no repasaba y los recuerdo como si los hubiera estudiado toda mi vida, además de que recuerdo perfectamente lo que estudie ayer y antier, esto es pan comido, pero era de esperarse, en mi mundo tengo dos doctorados, una maestría y estaba apunto te terminar mi cuarta carrera, ser soltero y carecer de vida social me convirtió en un erudito.

algunos pensarían que es triste, pero vivo una vida plena y aunque muchos de mis compañeros de generación tienen uno o más hijos, ellos luchan día a día para apenas sobrevivir, yo hago lo que me gusta y sin restricciones, creo que la causa se debe a la situación mundial, los 'Baby Boomers' arruinaron la economía y nos dejaron a los 'milenials' a nuestra suerte, es raro el que con lo 'viejo' que soy me consideren milenial, recuerdo que en los 80's cuando era un infante se veía el futuro con optimismo y expectación y todavía más cuando cayó la cortina de hierro, cuan equivocados estaban, el mundo que dejé se inclina a una mescla distopica de '1984' y 'un mundo feliz'. me hace cuestionarme si vale la pena regresar.

Estoy tan absorto en responder las pruebas que pierdo la noción del tiempo, al terminar la última página me levanto y me estiro, he estado mucho tiempo en la misma posición y se siente bien moverse un poco, la decana me observa desde su escritorio

"¿ya ha concluido?" pregunta Abacus

"Si Señorita, he concluido todas las pruebas" le respondo mientras acomodo los papeles y se los entrego, al recibirlos su rostro se muestra escéptico, en ese momento suena la campana de salida y me doy cuenta de que esta atardeciendo, los tonos naranjas cálidos se filtran por la ventana.

"muy bien, evaluare sus resultados, puede retirase a casa, las clases complementarias han concluido por hoy" me responde.

"Gracias por su atención Señorita Cinch, que tenga usted una excelente tarde" me despido con una ligera reverencia.

"Buena tarde para usted también" se despide la decana

salgo por la puerta y me dirijo a la salida, para sorpresa mía me encuentro con Red Needle en la puerta, al verme se emociona y galopa a mi encuentro

"¡Exe! No te vi en todo el día, se suponía que hoy empezabas a asistir a la escuela ¿no te habrás ido de pinta verdad?" me dice con una cara de sospecha

"Hola Needle, estuve todo el día en el despacho de la decana Cinch" le respondo

"¿¡Tu primer día de escuela y ya te metiste en problemas, que hiciste!?" me dice sorprendida

"nada malo, la decana quería evaluarme, me la pase todo el día contestando exámenes, ¿Qué haces tú aquí a esta hora?" le contesto un tanto indignado

"acabo de salir del club de costura" me responde, parece que esta institución tiene actividades extracurriculares, luego veré si me uno a algún club.

"¡oye! qué te parece si me acompañas a casa, de todos modos, tienes que pasar por tus zapatos" me dice coquetamente

"claro, primero las damas" le respondo

Salimos del recinto y en el patio nos encontramos con una escena, un joven, pero fornido pony terrestre está molestando a un pequeño unicornio.

"¡Donde está mi tarea, Blue!, ¡necesito tiempo para copiarla, no puedo entregarla con TU letra!" grita el abusivo. El bully como ya dije es un sobre desarrollado y fornido pony terrestre de pelaje negro, su melena y cola 'chinas'-rizado corto- son castaño claro, tiene ojos azules y su cutie mark son cinco estrellas rojas de cuatro picos en línea recta siendo la estrella central más grande que las demás.

"l-lo s-siento Knight Rider, d-dame más t-tiempo por favor" gimotea el potrillo, es un unicornio blanco de ojos azul hielo, su melena y cola son rubias, no tiene cutiemark.

Antes de que pueda decir tarta de arándanos, Fine Needle se interpone entre el bully y su victima

"¡Déjalo en paz grandulón sobre desarrollado! O si no…" amenaza la unicornio suicida

"¡o si no ¿QUE?! Mi padre es el magistrado del Este, nadie te va a creer ¡enana!" el bully está hecho un energúmeno y empuja a Needle, ella tropieza y cae al suelo.

La parte racional de mi me dice que me aleje del bully con influencias, pero al ver a Needle ser maltratada enciende una mecha en mi interior

"¡Oye Imbécil! ¡Discúlpate con ella en este instante!" demando al cabrón

"¡Ningún simio calvo me llama imbécil!" grita el mamón y me golpea en la cara, nota personal, la técnica nariz – pesuña es dolorosa, evítese a toda costa.

caigo al suelo por enésima vez este día, pocos segundos después cuando mis oídos paran de zumbar y dejo de ver estrellas me levanto listo para el segundo asalto.

"¿¡Quieres más!? ¡Toma más!" el bully me lanza otro golpe, pero esta vez estoy preparado, la adrenalina hace que el tiempo se ralentice, me agacho rápidamente y su pata pasa por encima de mi cabeza, preparo mi puño derecho y con todas mis fuerzas doy un salto alzando mi puño en un gancho que conecta con la mandíbula del abusivo

"¡Shoryuken!" exclamo como grito de batalla y el maloso cae como saco de papas.

Fine Needle y 'Blue' se quedan estupefactos al contemplar mi Azaña, yo no creo que haya sido tan fácil, en cualquier momento se levanta y me convierte en puré, así que mantengo la guardia en alto.

Unos segundos después me acerco al imbécil y le doy una patada para ver si reacciona… pues no, esta noqueado, casi puedo jurar que escuche una fanfarria, pero solo debe ser mi imaginación.

"¡EXE, estas sangrando, te llevare a la enfermería!" escucho a Needle mientras me levita y me lleva galopando dentro de la escuela.

Dentro de la enfermería ella saca instrumentos, botellas y gasa, tengo miedo de que no sepa que hacer y empeore las cosas

"¿no sería mejor que llamáramos a la enfermera?" le digo un tanto preocupado, en verdad no me duele, pero podría ser por la adrenalina, en cualquier caso, prefiero ayuda profesional.

"ella termino su turno, no te preocupes, como delegada de clase aprendí primeros auxilios" me afirma, y se pone a limpiar mis heridas, me arde al aplicar los desinfectantes, pero me contengo… apenas.

"quédate quieto, necesitaras puntos en la frente, te hiciste una herida al caer" me dice, genial ni una semana con cuerpo nuevo y ya tengo daños, espero que todavía me hagan valida la garantía al devolverlo.

"Blue, pásame el hilo y la aguja que está en aquel estante" Needle le dice al unicornio blanco, no lo había notado, debe ser porque se quedó callado en un rincón.

"S-si Needle, aquí tienes" responde Blue levitando los objetos a Needle, esto no me va a gustar nada.

"g-gracias por salvarme de Rider, lamento mucho que te haya herido" me dice el pelele "me llamo Blueblood, pero aquí todos me dicen Blue"

"por nada Blueblood, ese cabrón se lo tenía bien merecido, soy Dot Exe" le respondo

"¿Cabrón? Pero si no es una cabra" interviene Needle

"Pero igual se comporta como una" respondo, a lo cual todos reímos.

"fue impresionante el golpe que le diste, debes ser muy fuerte para atreverte a enfrentarlo" me dice Blue un poco verde ¿Por qué será?

"no soy fuerte, a decir verdad, no hubiera intervenido si Needle no lo hubiera confrontado" digo en tono acusatorio

"oye no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, además todo salió bien al final" responde Needle un tanto orgullosa, ahora resulta que a mí me parten la cara y salí bien. Lógica femenina.

"¡Listo! ¿no estuvo mal eh?" me dice Needle al terminar de suturarme.

"Wow, apenas si lo sentí, eres buena con la aguja e hilo" respondo al verme al espejo, tengo la nariz cubierta con una bandita y una gasa cubre la parte derecha de mi frente, de reojo veo un flashazo.

"¡Needle, tienes tu cutie mark!" exclama Blueblood, needle se voltea y examina su flanco que ahora lo adorna una jeringa roja con su aguja hipodérmica sobre una gruesa 'cruz' bordada con hilo blanco.

"¿¡Mi cutie mark!? ¡Si si si si si si!" brinca de felicidad la potranca

"Felicidades Needle" le digo sinceramente

"¡vamos a mostrársela a papá!" nos dice emocionada y sale corriendo de la enfermería, a lo que blue y yo la seguimos.

Al llegar a la sastrería-casa de Needle ella ve una nota pegada en su puerta, es de su papá, diciéndole a Needle que lo alcancemos en mi casa porque le llevo los zapatos a la abuela. Antes de partir Blueblood le pide a Needle una hoja de papel e indicaciones de donde está mi hogar, entonces escribe un mensaje que luego hace desaparecer con su magia.

Nos dirigimos a casa de la abuela, al entrar las luces están apagadas y entrecierro los ojos para ver mejor en la oscuridad, entonces las luces se encienden

"¡SORPRESA!" gritan todos los presentes, la abuela Yarn, Wax Seal, File Archiver y Tuxedo

Se tomaron la molestia de hacer una fiesta conjunta de bienvenida/adopción/primer día de clases para mí, les causo gran conmoción al verme herido, la abuela examina mis heridas mientras Needle y Blue relatan lo sucedido.

"pero cariño, no tienes nada" me dice la abuela

"¿eh? No puede ser" respondo, al mirarme al espejo observo que mis heridas han sanado, el único vestigio es la sangre en las gasas, el hilo que yace en la gasa y ya no está sosteniendo la herida y una leve hinchazón casi imperceptible en mi nariz

Needle y Blue están confundidos, pero somos distraídos por la emoción de Tuxedo al notar la cutie mark de Needle, a lo cual regresa la alegría a la festividad, hubo regalos, pastel y baile, de verdad nos la pasamos de maravilla.

Unas horas después un carruaje aparece en la entrada y el cochero de la familia de Blueblood lo recoge para llevarlo a casa, con eso los demás ponis empiezan a retirarse de poco en poco no sin antes ayudar en la limpieza de la casa.

El día termina para mí como siempre, me despido de la abuela y me voy a dormir

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

La niebla ha cedido, pero ahora es de noche, el camino es iluminado por la luz de la luna y las constelaciones, la vía láctea está a todo su esplendor.

Estoy a las afueras del doceavo templo, en la cima de la montaña, queda frente a mí la estructura más colosal que jamás haya visto, algo me llama a su interior.

Me adentro en el templo mayor, a mi paso cientos de antorchas se encienden iluminando mi paso, al fondo del templo, una titánica estatua de mármol llena el sancta sanctorum

La estatua es de un hombre con armadura de titanio sentado en un trono, sostiene una guadaña con su mano derecha y su brazo izquierdo reposa en el descansabrazo del trono, su palma abierta lleva un gran reloj de arena, contemplo la estatua unos instantes, maravillado por tal obra, pero mis pensamientos son interrumpidos por una fuerte y retumbante voz

"¡BIENVENIDO SEAS A MI TEMPLO ADALID! ¡YO, CRONOS TITAN DEL TIEMPO Y EL ESPACIO TE DOY LA BIENVENIDA!"


	5. Se aplican términos y condiciones

El templo se sacude con el rugir de la voz de Cronos, solo puedo cubrir mis oídos para evitar quedarme sordo, es como estar frente al altavoz en un concierto de heavy metal, debería tener miedo, pero a pesar del ruido, eso solo una estatua… creo.

"¿¡Podrías bajarle unos millones de rayitas a tu volumen por favor!?" le grito a Cronos, no se si me escuche estando tan alto.

"No es necesario alzar la voz Adalid, te escucho perfectamente" me reprende el Titán "Hace eones que no tengo compañía y tu llegada me llena de regocijo" me dice la estatua inerte, no veo que sus labios se muevan, bien podría ser un engaño como el mago de Oz.

"¿Por qué me llamas 'Adalid'? mi nombre es Dot Exe" pregunto al Titán

"¿No lo recuerdas mi Adalid? Tú aceptaste mi contrato, además tú y yo bien sabemos que ese no es tu nombre real." Mis ojos se llenan como platos, el conoce mi identidad "Pero eso no tiene relevancia, lo importante es que estas aquí" afirma Cronos

"¿Contrato? ¡yo no he firmado nada! A menos que… ¡El botón Rojo!" al llegar a esa conclusión el Titán se ríe.

"Jejeje, así es Adalid, aunque alegues que el contrato es invalido, debes recordar que, aunque accediste a él accidentalmente, fue sin coerción, solo puedes culparte a ti mismo por tu torpeza"

"¿me has estado observando? ¿Por que? ¿Qué quieres de mi?" cuestiono al inmortal

"no te hagas ilusiones, no eres 'el elegido', ni nadie especial, solo me percate de tu existencia cuando aceptaste mi contrato" me dice Cronos con aire de superioridad "sin embargo, posees una característica clave para mis propósitos" añade crípticamente

Cronos es un titán condenado a cadena eterna por los olímpicos, no debe ser difícil averiguar que desea.

"déjame adivinar, quieres que te libere de tu prisión en el tártaro" le respondo

"¿liberarme? No necesito de ti para tan simple tarea" responde Cronos "para responder a tus preguntas, debo relatarte mi historia"

"en el principio del universo Urano dominaba el cosmos con puño de hierro, Gea y yo ideamos un plan para derrocarlo, tras castrar a Urano, comenzó mi reinado. Ese periodo fue una época dorada, no existía la aflicción, la ignorancia, ni ninguna dolencia que plaga actualmente tu mundo, todo era paz y virtud. Pero, Gea y Urano recibieron una predicción del destino, en la cual yo sería destronado por uno de mis hijos. No importando las acciones que tomara para evitarlo sabía que en algún momento el destino me alcanzaría. En mi desesperación, devoré a mis hijos e hijas. No sirvió de nada, Zeus logró liberar a sus hermanos y en conjunto me encerraron en el tártaro, he escapado de esta prisión en innumerables ocasiones, pero el destino siempre me alcanza y termino aprisionado nuevamente" relata Cronos

"bueno, obtuviste tu merecido por devorar a tus hijos inocentes, pero no entiendo ¿Cómo es que sobrevivieron tus hijos al comerlos?" pregunto

"no me los comí como tu piensas, no soy un monstruo. En mi estomago hay un agujero negro, estuvieron encerrados en estasis hasta que Zeus los liberó y sobrevivieron porqué son dioses" declara Cronos indignado

"ya veo, pero lo que no entiendo es, si no quieres que te libere ¿Qué deseas de mi?" inquiero nuevamente

"¿no puedes verlo? Es el destino el que me mantiene aprisionado, el domina todo lo que existe en el cosmos, pocos poseen un verdadero libre albedrío, una vez que el destino se arraiga en la psique de un individuo se apodera de su ser y voluntad, luego infecta y somete a todos a su alrededor, cuando eso ocurre, nadie puede liberarse de su férreo dominio, ni siquiera los dioses. La encomienda que te encargo es: acabar con el destino" explica el titán

"si los dioses no pueden derrotar al destino ¿Cómo esperas que yo lo haga?" cuestiono a la deidad

"tu especie posee características únicas, la humanidad ha demostrado en muchas ocasiones su voluntad y determinación, podría decirse que son expertos en desafiar y superar al destino, tengo confianza en que puedes realizar esta tarea" explica Cronos

"¿Cómo puedo eliminar al destino?, ¿se puede matar a un dios?" pregunto

"El destino no posee un cuerpo físico o espiritual, es mas un concepto, una fuerza que descarría a sus seguidores, pero eso no quiere decir que sea imposible destruirlo. he pasado eones observando y meditando, buscando la manera de destruirlo y por fin encontré su debilidad. El destino posee un agente, un representante físico en este mundo, este agente obtiene poder otorgado por el mismo destino, cuando localices al agente deberás persuadirlo a que te revele la fuente de su poder, cuando lo haga tendrás acceso directo al destino y entonces podremos eliminarlo. Cuando llegue el momento te daré más detalles, debes comprender que debo extremar precauciones" explica el titán, omitiendo el 'cómo'

Supongo que llegado el momento deberé adaptarme a la situación, el destino debe ser extremadamente escurridizo, sin mencionar que, de revelar la intención de destruirlo, me arrojará todo lo que tenga para poder sobrevivir.

"bueno eso explica por que me trajiste a este mundo, pero ¿por que me convertiste en niño?"

"¿te molesta ser niño? Bueno no soy para juzgar, si quieres ser una niña, lo puedo arreglar" me dice el titán

"¿¡Qué!?, ¡NO!, estoy conforme con ser varón, me refería a ¿Por qué soy menor de edad?" respondo rápidamente antes de que Cronos me convierta en una mala versión de Ranma Saotome.

"JAJAJA era una broma adalid, el cambio era necesario. Un evento cósmico que involucra al destino ocurrirá dentro de ciento cincuenta lunas, para ese entonces tú estarás en el pináculo de tu fuerza y podrás combatir al destino con todo tu poder" me dice el señor de los troles, al menos sé que conservaré las joyas familiares.

"entonces debo de estar preparado para combatir al destino en doce años y medio, ¿no crees que el destino se de cuenta y trate de eliminarme ahora que soy vulnerable?" continuo con mis dudas

"el destino ya sabe de tu presencia, pero no te preocupes, te he otorgado unas bendiciones que te ayudaran en esta encomienda, posees una habilidad pasiva, mientras tu determinación sea fuerte y tu voluntad inquebrantable, el destino no puede verte y aunque pudiera, no podrá afectarte directamente, pero debes ser cauteloso, el destino es astuto, no solo puede poner al mundo en tu contra, también puede llenarte de regalos y bendiciones para ganar tu favor y hacer que bajes la guardia. Dime Adalid, ¿no te parece extraño que en tan poco tiempo hayas encontrado refugio, una madre amorosa, amistades y la admiración de quienes te rodean?" el titán tiene un buen punto.

"ya sabía que tantas cosas buenas tendrían algún precio, por eso no puedo tener cosas bonitas, pero ¿no se supone que el destino no puede verme? ¿cómo es que ha afectado a la abuela y a los que me rodean?" pregunto al señor del tiempo

"el destino intuye que estás en éste mundo, así que influye en sus esclavos para que te den una vida cómoda, pero no estoy seguro del como lo hace. Deberás tener en cuenta que el destino no es una entidad consiente, se guía por sus caprichos y no por la razón o la justicia, por eso necesita a su Agente, para que sus designios se lleven a cabo" responde Cronos

"¿entonces en cualquier momento todos los que me rodean pueden ponerse en mi contra?" pregunto preocupado

"solo si eres muy estúpido y los antagonizas. Otra habilidad pasiva que posees es la de alterar el destino de los que te rodean, si tus lazos con ellos son lo suficientemente fuertes, puedes incluso romper las cadenas que atan a tus aliados al destino. Por ejemplo, esa amiguita tuya que ganó su marca, claramente se ve que al interactuar con ella alteraste su destino" explica el titán

Así que, sin querer, con mi presencia cambie el destino de Red Needle. Todavía me quedan dudas

"si el destino te tiene atrapado ¿Cómo sabes que tendré éxito? Ya debe conocer tu plan y puede hacer que fracase" declaro

"el destino no es infalible y a menudo comete errores, aunque pueda profetizar un evento, debe mover los hilos para que se lleven a cabo sus caprichos. Yo, como amo del tiempo, puedo navegar por sus corrientes, mi plan lleva muchas eras en marcha y la corriente temporal que navegas está a tu favor" responde el amo del tiempo

"supongamos que rechazo ser tu Adalid, ¿Qué harías al respecto?" tengo la elección de rechazar la oferta, digo, me trajo a otro mundo sin mí 'consentimiento'. que se joda, no le debo nada a Cronos.

"si rechazas mi encomienda, el destino te consumirá y serás su esclavo antes de que te des cuenta. Supongo que puedo dejarte a tu suerte y esperar a un nuevo Adalid. tiempo es lo que me sobra y soy muy paciente… ¡Ah! Ya se cual es tu intención, pequeño bribón, te he estado hablando de tu deber y no te he hablado de tu recompensa" me dice Cronos

"Normalmente soy de los que hace el bien, sin importar a quien. No es por ser grosero, pero la mitología en general me hace desconfiar de los inmortales, así que ¿Qué ofreces?" pregunto a la 'deidad'

"Haces bien en ser cauteloso, los olímpicos y otros dioses se aburrían con facilidad y atormentaban a los mortales para divertirse, yo soy diferente y te prometo que mientras seas mi Adalid, seré honesto contigo, la mutua confianza es la clave del éxito. Cuando hayas completado mi encomienda, seré libre y el poder del cosmos estará en mis manos, entonces podrás pedirme todo lo que quieras. Mientras tanto ya has experimentado algunas de mis bendiciones, se activaron cuando tomaste el orbe del potencial latente, no puedo decirte que habilidades te ha otorgado, pues varían según el individuo, pero según he observado ahora tienes una memoria idílica y un ligero factor de sanación acelerado" declara el titán

"ya veo, eso explica las respuestas de los exámenes y lo rápido que sanó mi herida, dime ¿puedes regresarme a mi mundo?" pregunto al padre tiempo

"¿solo eso?, será sencillo cuando sea libre, incluso puedo devolverte en el momento en el que dejaste tu mundo, como bono adicional conservaras las habilidades que adquieras. No te preocupes, piensa bien tus deseos, te los concederé cuando llegue el momento" promete el titán

"supongo que a pesar de que tenga una tarea titánica por delante, puedo llevarla a cabo si eres honesto conmigo ¿Cómo te contactare si necesito ayuda?" inquiero de Cronos

"Te estaré vigilando e intervendré cuando requieras asistencia, no te preocupes, respetarte tu privacidad, aunque dudo que hagas algo que yo no haya visto, después de observar los fetiches de Zeus, hay pocas cosas que me impresionan" me asegura el 'voyerista'

Zeus era un loquillo, sus tropelías son legendarias, básicamente tenía sexo con todo lo que se moviera.

"¿has tenido otros adalides como yo?" pregunto. si puedo aprender de los errores de mis predecesores, tendré una ventaja.

"Si te refieres a adalides humanos, no. Eres el primero, los humanos son muy volátiles e impredecibles y pocos son de fiar, pero se que tu no me decepcionarás. En cuanto a otras especies… he tenido muchos seguidores en el transcurso de las eras, de hecho, uno de mis ellos se liberará de su cautiverio en el evento cósmico, después del evento se revelarán más seguidores, te convendrá aliarte con ellos" explica Cronos

"De acuerdo, mientras seas honesto conmigo, seré tu Adalid" afirmo a Cronos, parece de confianza, en realidad esperaba que fuera vago en sus explicaciones y usará acertijos y medias verdades. En el lugar, me ha dado respuestas concretas, no me ha dado razones para dudar de el… por ahora.

"¡Excelente!, me alegra que aceptaras, juntos lograremos lo imposible" afirma Cronos entusiasmado

"Entonces ¿que hacemos ahora?" pregunto a Cronos

"Por ahora resume tu vida diaria, forja alianzas y fortalécete, cuando llegue el tiempo adecuado, te convocare, puedes hacer uso de los templos cuando quieras… parece que es hora de que despiertes, hazme sentir orgulloso" se despide Cronos

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

Los primeros rayos del sol iluminan mi ventana y con ellos el amanecer de un nuevo día

"Que sueño tan raro, se sintió muy real" soliloquio

 _"_ _Puedo asegurarte que no fue un sueño Adalid"_ escucho la voz de Cronos en mi cabeza, lo cual hace que se me erice la piel _"sabía que al despertar creerías que fue un sueño, me comunico contigo para asegurarme de que no olvides nuestro contrato_ " continua el titán.

"no olvidare nuestro acuerdo Cronos, por favor ¿podrías mantener la comunicación al mínimo? Se siente raro tener otra voz en mi mente" solicito al prisionero

 _"_ _me parece justo Adalid, por cierto, si necesitas mi ayuda solo piensa en hablar conmigo en tu mente, no es necesario que hables en voz alta, recuerda que respeto tu privacidad y por ello no puedo leer tus pensamientos a menos que estén dirigidos a mi"_ explica Cronos

 _"_ _lo tendré en cuenta"_ tardaré en acostumbrarme a tener a un titán observando el 'reality show' de mi vida.

 _"_ _por cierto, no siempre estaré vigilándote, aunque no lo creas tengo otras cosas que hacer aparte de observarte, así que no te asustes si no te respondo inmediatamente"_ me dice el titán

 _"_ _de acuerdo, cambio y fuera"_ me pregunto qué pasatiempos tendrá Cronos, tal vez ver alguna telenovela cósmica o algo así.

Bueno, es hora de levantarse y comenzar el día, debo alistarme para la escuela… me pregunto si tendré vacaciones de fin de año.


	6. Cero en conducta

Una vez más mi día comienza sin mayor eventualidad, eso sin contar con un titán aprisionado observándome como 'Big Brother'. Como me levante más temprano me dio tiempo de prepararme adecuadamente para ir a clases, así que una vez alistado me despido de la abuela Yarn y me dirijo a la escuela.

Ahora que lo pienso, con la emoción de la cutie mark de Needle no vi a Knight Rider al salir del recinto, espero que el no me esté esperando a la entrada para vengarse del knock-out que le propiné ayer, o peor aún, que me espere a la salida.

Hoy es martes 24 de diciembre, el calendario no marca día festivo así que tendré clases regulares. Sigo pensando en irme de pinta, pero no creo que sea buena idea escaparme en mi primera semana de escuela, lo más probable es que nos den un periodo vacacional por el fin de año y por fin tenga tiempo de explorar la isla y tal vez pueda pescar o cazar algo, ya que para mantenerme sano necesito proteína.

Dejando las ideas de escape para después me concentro en mi alrededor, por fin he llegado al recinto escolar y Red Needle me espera en el portón de entrada.

"¡Exe!, ¡¿Qué haces? entra rápido!" me dice exaltada

"¿Qué pasa Needle ¿Cuál es la emergencia?" le digo preocupado

"Rider te está buscando y ¡quiere vengarse por lo de ayer, entra en el salón de clases antes de que te encuentre!" me dice angustiada. ¿Por qué no lo vi venir?, el pony energúmeno seguro que quiere molerme a golpes. Sin perder más el tiempo ella me arrastra a uno de los salones de clase.

"Espera Needle, la decana todavía no me asigna un salón de clases al que asistir" replico.

"Eso no importa ahora, puedes quedarte de oyente en mi salón, no creo que le moleste a la decana." Insiste la potranca

"Si tú lo dices Needle te creeré." Entramos al salón sin pena ni gloria, unos cuantos pupitres llenan el aula, un gran pizarrón verde ocupa la parte frontal del aula, junto a este un escritorio que supongo que es para el docente a cargo de la clase.

"Siéntate junto a mi Exe, este pupitre está desocupado" me dice ella. El pupitre en cuestión es el más alejado del pizarrón junto a la ventana. Qué bueno que ya no tengo miopía, la luz solar y la distancia me harían muy difícil leer el pizarrón, aunque igualmente la ventana será un factor de distracción extra. De todos modos, tengo pocas expectativas de aprender algo nuevo.

"Gracias Needle, pero creo que sería mejor que me reportara con la decana, además no creo que Rider se atreva a hacer algo dentro de la escuela"

"Tú no conoces a Rider como yo, hará cualquier cosa para hacerte la vida imposible" me dice.

Pues debiste de haberlo pensado mejor antes de meterme en este problema, yo quería ignorar al Bully Psicopata influyente, pero no, tenías que hacerte la valiente *Suspiro* ni modo, tendré que cuidarme las espaldas.

Antes de que pueda responderle un flujo de ponis empieza a llenar el aula y en poco tiempo suena la campana, parece que me quedaré refugiado por hoy en este salón, así que tomo asiento y espero a que inicie la clase.

Mis condiscípulos tratan de disimular, pero puedo escuchar que cuchichean sobre mí, supongo que es porque soy la nueva rareza de la escuela, pero siendo sinceros, aunque fuera 'normal' en estándares pony, de todos modos, sería la comidilla, pues soy un nuevo estudiante recién 'transferido' al colegio. Entre los ponis que llenan el aula solo conozco a Red Needle, ¿Dónde estará Blueblood?

"Oye Needle ¿En qué salón esta Blueblood?" le pregunto le pregunto a la busca pleitos

"Oh, él está en el salón de al lado, junto con Rider" me responde

"Pobre Blueblood, no quisiera estar en sus cascos" le respondo.

Antes de que podamos continuar con la conversación, la puerta se abre y aparece un pony 'adulto', digo esto pues se ve bastante joven, supongo que es el profesor de esta aula, es un pegaso de pelo beige, con una melena negra arreglada en un copete un poco desalineado, viste una camisa blanca remangada con una corbata negra, extrañamente usa un casco negro que cubre parcialmente su pata delantera izquierda, sus ojos son color avellano rojizo, pero lo más sobresaliente que tiene son unas enormes cejas frondosas, su cutiemark se parece al logo de la bebida monster pero en rojo.

"Buenos días clase" dice entusiasmado el recién llegado

"¡Buenos días Profesor Cloud!" cantan al unísono todos los alumnos.

El profesor se acomoda tras su escritorio y organiza unos papeles, luego levanta la mirada escaneando el aula, es ahí donde hace una pausa y se queda mirándome.

"Vaya, vaya, tenemos un nuevo alumno, tú debes de ser Dot Exe, la decana Cinch te menciono esta mañana, ella te asignó temporalmente a mi clase en lo que termina de evaluar tus pruebas. Como ya habrás oído soy el Profesor Cloud ¿por qué no te presentas con tus compañeros?" me dice 'el profe'.

Que coincidencia que acabara en la clase correcta, esto puede ser una gran coincidencia o ser obra del destino, no debo bajar la guardia, por ahora seguiré la corriente.

"Hola, mi nombre es Dot Exe, me acabo de inscribir a esta escuela, soy un ser humano, me gustan las manzanas y el color azul. Espero que podamos llevarnos bien" digo a la clase levantándome de mi pupitre.

Mis compañeros emocionados comienzan a bombardearme de preguntas, pero el profesor tranquiliza a la clase.

"Niños, ya habrá tiempo para que se conozcan en el recreo, por ahora debemos empezar la clase" dice el docente en voz alta.

Los pequeños se tranquilizan en breve y el profe comienza las clases, que son desde mi punto de vista, nada extraordinario, ciencias naturales y lengua son los temas abarcados en las primeras horas, para cuando llega la hora de matemáticas estoy aburrido a mas no poder y como había proyectado la ventana me distrae, en el exterior puedo ver la fauna que vive en el exterior, los pequeños animalitos corretean, vuelan y disfrutan de un bonito día mientras que yo estoy encerrado.

"Pssst ¡Exe!" me dice Needle mientras me da un codazo, lo cual me saca de mi trance.

"Exe, pon atención a la clase, esto es importante, ¿puedes resolver este problema?" me dice el profesor, señalando el pizarrón, en el cual puedo ver una serie de simples sumas de fracciones mixtas.

"Tres cuartos, ocho setenta y seisavos, quince enteros con cinco sesenta y cuatroavos, tres enteros con un octavo y finalmente siete veintidosavos" respondo desinteresadamente, no recuerdo el valor practico de las fracciones, en lo personal prefiero los números decimales, son más rápidos de calcular y más precisos, la única ventaja de las fracciones es que pueden condensar números con tendencias infinitas, un tercio (1/3) es más breve que 0.333333…

"Vamos Exe, no puedes simplemente adivinar, has un esfuerzo y resuelve los problemas" me dice frunciendo 'levemente' pero sus colosales cejas lo hacen aparentar más irritado, hago de nuevo las cuentas para verificar mis operaciones, pero llego a la misma conclusión.

"Profesor, no quiero parecer irrespetuoso, pero mis cálculos son correctos. Tres cuartos, ocho setenta y seisavos, quince enteros con cinco sesenta y cuatroavos, tres enteros con un octavo y finalmente siete veintidosavos" asevero.

"…" el profesor se levanta y empieza a realizar las cuentas en voz alta para que la clase entienda los problemas, uno a uno logran salir los resultados y tal como dije, mis operaciones estaban correctas.

"Que te parece, estabas en lo cierto, te ganaste una estrella" me dice un tanto anonadado pero contento y continua la clase, mis compañeros murmuran entre sí, seguramente ya me están calificando como el nerd de la escuela. Poco después suena la campana que señala el fin del periodo, el profesor despide a la clase y los alumnos salen al recreo en el patio.

Me levanto y tras estirarme tomo mi bolsita con mis alimentos y me dirijo al patio, me estaba dando una aburrida tremenda en clase, con este descanso podre despejarme y con un poco de suerte podré sobrevivir a este aburrido día.

En una esquina del patio entre los arboles puedo ver a Needle y a Blueblood almorzando juntos bajo la sombra, me hacen señas para que los acompañe, así que tomare su invitación. Al atravesar el patio puedo notar que las miradas se centran en mí y alcanzo a escuchar el murmullo de los pequeños ponis, pero no les prestó atención.

"Hola Blueblood ¿Cómo estás?" saludo

"Hola, Exe, estoy bien gracias por preguntar, pero me siento preocupado por ti" me dice el ex pelele

"Blueblood me dijo que Rider está tramando algo, estuvo callado toda la mañana" complementa Needle

"Eso no puede ser bueno" respondo. La última vez lo vencí de churrazo y me da 'cañangas ñangas' pensar lo que Rider me tendrá preparado, posiblemente un sándwich de golpes y de postre pastel de patadas, lo más sabio es ocultarme o estar a la vista de algún docente, no hay tiempo que desperdiciar así que engullo mi almuerzo y me preparo para partir, buscare a la decana Cinch y aprovechare para preguntarle si ya tiene listos mis resultados.

"¡Así te quería agarrar fenómeno!" escucho vociferar a Rider que está a pocos metros detrás de mí ¡Me lleva la tostada! "¡Tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes así que prepárate!" me grita el bully enajenado

"¡No gracias, quiero vivir!" respondo y salgo cual alma que lleva el diablo

"¡No huyas cobarde, ven acá y recibe tu merecido!" me amenaza. Estoy en desventaja, el cuadrúpedo es más grande, por lo tanto, más fuerte y rápido que yo, por ahora le llevo ventaja, pero poco a poco se acerca con nefarias intenciones, no hay profesores a la vista y estoy muy lejos del recinto, el instinto de supervivencia me hace correr hacia un árbol y con agilidad felina que no sabía que poseía, trepo a una rama justo antes de ser alcanzado, Rider no pudo frenar a tiempo y se estampa de cara al troco sacudiendo el árbol.

Los demás ponis están observando el espectáculo y algunos hacen muecas de dolor al impactar Rider, otros echan a reír, pero la mayoría están haciendo apuestas… móndrigos podrían avisarle a algún adulto, pero prefieren el show.

En lo que el bully se retuerce de dolor y se soba el hocico me da un respiro, me paro firmemente en la rama y me sostengo con mis manos en otra rama situada más arriba, cual barandal de autobús, en breve Rider se recupera.

"¡Baja de ahí y pelea como pony!" vocifera Rider tratando apenas de contener las lágrimas de rabia y dolor.

"Supongo que no puedo convencerte de que subas aquí y pelees como homínido" está loco si cree que lo enfrentare directamente.

Rider bufa y levanta sus cuartos traseros, dándole tremenda coz al tronco del árbol, este se sacude un poco pero lejos de ser lo suficiente para hacerme caer, además estoy bien afianzado, pero igual lo sigue intentando sin éxito.

Cansado y frustrado, por fin se le ilumina la única neurona que tiene haciendo eco en su hueco cráneo

"Eres un cobarde, pero es natural que me temas, ¡los ponis caen a mis cascos al verme llegar!" se jacta el abusivo. Ya entiendo su estrategia, quiere apelar a mi orgullo y hacerme quedar mal ante los demás, pero para el infortunio de Rider, un pirata me enseño el arte del duelo verbal.

"¿Incluso antes de que huelan tu aliento?" respondo sarcásticamente, la reacción no se hace esperar, los espectadores ríen, Rider se pone rojo como tomate, no sé si de ira o vergüenza y le da una olfateada a su aliento.

" . que gracioso bebito, ¿Has dejado ya de usar pañales?" responde en tono burlón.

"¿Por qué? ¿Acaso querías pedir uno prestado?" respondo fingiendo sinceridad, otro estallido de carcajadas.

"Insolente, ¡He hablado con simios más educados que tú!" Escupe.

"Me alegra que asistieras a tu reunión familiar diaria." Contra-ataco, los alumnos están disfrutando como enanos, algunos se tumban y se sostienen las panzas de tanto reír. A Rider no le hace gracia y seguro que está haciendo lista de los ponis que se burlan de él, puedo ver que su única neurona está sobrecalentándose, pues puedo ver vapor que le sale de las orejas, solo le queda una última ofensiva antes de perder el juicio.

"¡No pienso aguantar tu insolencia aquí sentado!" Hace la rabieta, ¡buuu que pobre! Ni modo me la dejo barata, es hora de rematar.

"Ya te están fastidiando otra vez las almorranas, ¿Eh?" le digo mientras arqueo las cejas. El estruendo es ensordecedor los ponis ya no pueden más y entre burlas y risas empiezan a cantar

"¡Rider tiene almo-rra-naas, Rider tiene almo-rra-naas!" La solitaria neurona de Rider no puede más y decide apagarse e irse de vacaciones.

Echando espuma por la boca reanuda sus esfuerzos desesperados, pero vano al darle de coces al árbol. Para añadirle sal a la herida continuare burlándome de él. Al fin y al cabo, no puede alcanzarme y estoy a salvo de él.

"Asante sana ¡squash banana! ¡wewe nugu mimi apana!" canto mientas me balanceo en la rama lo cual enfurece más a Rider.

"¿Qué está diciendo?" alcanzo a distinguir entre la conmoción a un potrillo

"Dice que Rider es un simio y el no" responde entre risas una pequeña cebra

Suena la campana que marca el fin del recreo, para alivio mío y desgracia del público, los pequeños ponis se retiran a su salón de clases, dejándome solo con el energúmeno.

"Viejo ya déjalo, se acabó el recreo, si quieres continuamos a la salida" me da pena el pobre, creo que se me paso la mano al humillarlo frente a todos.

"¡Todavía no he acabado contigo!" no me escucha, está hecho un basilisco, pues bueno allá tú.

"Como quieras" respondo y continuo con mi bailecito "Asante sana ¡squash banana! ¡wewe nugu mimi apana!" escucho un crack "¡Ay!" alcanzo a exclamar en lo que la rama se rompe y caigo encima de Rider, el cual queda momentáneamente aturdido, pero no lo suficiente como para darme tiempo de incorporarme y escapar. Es en ese momento en el que me di cuenta… que la cague.

"¡Te tengo!" me dice maliciosamente *Glup* y empezamos nuestra batalla revolcándonos por el suelo, es un caos de intercambio de golpes, patadas y manotazos…

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

"Bien niños continuando con las operaciones, Exe quiero que pases al pizarrón y resuelvas el siguiente problema…" el Profesor Cloud levanta la mirada del libro de texto examinando el salón de clases y nota que falta un pupilo. "¿Dónde está Exe?" inquiere.

"Está afuera dándose de moquetes con Rider" responde casualmente una pequeña pony con trencitas.

" _y tú que vienes de rajona_ " murmura en voz baja Red Needle "Seguro que fue al baño y se ha de haber perdido, pero no ha de tardar en llegar" asegura la potranca

"Oh, ya veo, si, es posible, pues continuemos con la clase"

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

Sacudiéndome el polvo entro discretamente en el salón de clases casi sin hacer ruido, aprovechando que el profesor está distraído escribiendo en el pizarrón y tomo asiento, al terminar de escribir el profesor Cloud se da vuelta y me nota inmediatamente, sus ojos se expanden de sorpresa y escupe el gis.

"¿Qué paso?" preguntó inquieto. Debe referirse a mi estado físico, tengo la ropa desacomodada, empolvada, el cabello desacomodado y múltiples arañazos, pero nada serio.

"Ya" respondo.

"¿ya qué?" pregunta inquisitivamente

"Pues ya…" en lo que señalo la salida y me encojo de hombros.

*Ding Dong* * _Alumno Dot Exe, se le solicita en la dirección, repito Dot Exe a la dirección_ * anuncia el megáfono.

"Ve a la dirección, hablaremos después de clases" me dice el profe

Pues al mal paso a darle prisa y me dirijo a la dirección.

Chinch me esperaba en su despacho, debe de haber terminado mi evaluación, pero para mi sorpresa también está ahí Rider.

"ay mi ojo, mi ojo" gimotea el grandulón, que payaso, ni que le hubiera pegado tan fuerte.

"Ustedes dos, pueden decirme ¿acaso hay algo más feo que darle de golpes a un compañero?" dice severamente la decana

"si, es más feo recibirlos, ¡ay mi ojo!" llora el mustio, mientras Cinch lo mira feo por responder a la pregunta retorica

"Joven Dot Exe, me sorprende, no le creí capaz de semejante acto" Dice decepcionada

"Yo también estoy sorprendido ¡no creí ganar!" le digo cínicamente, a estas alturas fingir lo que paso no tiene caso.

"¡EXE!" me dice sorprendida

"¡Oh! vamos, como si Rider no tuviera también la culpa, yo solo quería disfrutar de mi almuerzo y talvez jugar un poco, en vez de eso viene el grandulón y me amenaza llamándome fenómeno y que tiene asuntos pendientes conmigo, y sin decir agua va, empieza a corretearme para molerme a golpes" expongo a la decana

"¡Eso no es cierto!" exclama Rider

"Di lo que quieras, Red Needle y Blueblood pueden confirmarlo y si no es suficiente toda la escuela presencio tu ataque, además eres conocido por ser un grandulón abusivo" expongo

"¡Mentiroso, tú me pegaste ayer sin razón!" presume el llorón

"Recuerda que estabas amenazando a Blueblood para que hiciera TU tarea, Empujaste a Needle y me golpeaste en la cara, solo actué en defensa propia y de mis amigos" expongo calmadamente.

"¡Mientes!" grita Rider

"¡Suficiente!" exclama la decana "Exe, dígame su versión de los hechos" a lo cual relato lo ocurrido ayer y hoy, sin omitir que me burlé de Rider ni embellecer la historia, las cosas como son.

"ya veo, ¿tiene algo más que añadir?" pregunta Cinch

"Si, Knight Rider, me disculpo por mi conducta, no debí de provocarte, pero debes de saber que no me arrepiento por mis acciones, nunca dejaré que abusen de mis amigos o de mi" ' _no otra vez'_ murmuro la última frase para mí mismo. Rider quiere continuar rebatiendo, pero algo de lo que dije parece hacer mella en él y se abstiene de comentar y permanece en silencio.

*sigh* Suspira la decana mientras se masajea el puente de la nariz "Jóvenes, el abuso verbal, físico y de otra índole no está permitido en la escuela, no tengo más opción que darles el resto de la semana en detención durante el recreo y después de clases como castigo, espero que aprovechen el tiempo juntos para aprender a llevarse bien. Knight Rider, puede retirarse" el potro abandona el despacho con la cabeza baja, dejándonos a la decana y a mí.

"Joven Exe, ¿entiende que la violencia no es la solución verdad?" me cuestiona la decana.

"Decana Cinch tal como le dije a Rider, no me arrepiento de defender a mis amigos, incluso haría lo mismo por desconocidos y dada las circunstancias prefiero evitar el conflicto y usar la razón y el dialogo, pero cuando no hay más opciones el método directo es el más apropiado" respondo sinceramente

"Pero, Exe, eres el único humano conocido en siglos, tu integridad debe ser la mayor prioridad, hoy fue Rider, pero ¿Qué pasa si el día de mañana te enfrentas a algo o alguien que pueda hacerte un serio daño? o peor aún quitarte la vida" cuestiona preocupada.

"Lo entiendo decana, de verdad, pero sinceramente creo que no hay un honor más grande que el dar la vida por los amigos" es raro, esto es algo que normalmente no diría, pero me salió natural ¿Qué me estará pasando?

"Ciertamente tu especie es fascinante, las leyendas son ciertas, los humanos son héroes natos" dice Cinch mientras menea la cabeza y sonríe levemente

"No soy un héroe, ni quiero serlo, solo soy un hombre" a decir verdad me desagradan los héroes, su única motivación es detener al 'villano' y una vez completada la tarea regresan a su vida regular. Los antagonistas tienen ambición, planes para el futuro y un objetivo fijo y claro, son inventivos y visionarios, claro, sus métodos y perspectivas pueden ser cuestionables, pero al final suelen tener la razón, tal como Magneto, Señor Frio o el Doctor Doom.

"En todo caso Joven Dot Exe, su castigo sigue en pie, por favor _intente_ llevarse bien con Knight Rider"

"Lo hare Decana" afirmo a Cinch mientras recito al maestro Yoda en mi mente ' _Hazlo, o no lo hagas_ , _pero no lo intentes'_

"Hmmm, Pasando a otro tema, tengo sus resultados y si no fuera por su conducta de hoy tendría usted una calificación perfecta, sus habilidades y respuestas en el campo del conocimiento son excepcionales, fácilmente pudo haberse graduado hoy mismo de esta institución, sin embargo, a la vista de los hechos, sus habilidades sociales dejan que desear, por lo tanto, usted continuara en la clase del Profesor Cloud durante este ciclo escolar y el siguiente" me dice condenatoriamente

Me lleva la chinita, ¡Rider me hizo perder mi boleto para salir de aquí!

"¡Pero me aburro a morir en clase! No me haga esto decana Cinch" suplico

"Estoy consciente de su progreso académico, a decir verdad, estoy más que sorprendida, no sé qué método de enseñanza haya recibido, pero claramente supera nuestro sistema educativo, usted asistirá a clases como apoyo para el profesor Cloud y cuando haga falta dará tutoría a sus compañeros, a cambio recibirá su propio espacio, un área de trabajo para la investigación y desarrollo si así lo desea" asegura la decana

"¿Entonces podré estudiar y desarrollar lo que yo quiera a mi propio ritmo? ¿Tendré algún presupuesto?" pregunto

"Así es Joven Exe, por ahora estoy afinando los detalles, una vez acabado el ciclo, o hasta que determine que usted está integrado adecuadamente a la sociedad recibirá su título y se graduara de la universidad, pero recuerde, solo se es niño una sola vez, aproveche y haga amistades, diviértase y atesore estos momentos" me dice sabiamente

"… Lo considerare" respondo

"No pido nada más, ahora puede retirarse, el maestro Nube se encargará de supervisar la detención de ambos"

Pues ya la libre por ahora, al menos no involucraron a la abuela o a los padres de Rider, que vergonzoso hubiera sido eso.

Regresando a clases asumo mi nuevo papel de 'asistente de profesor' y apoyo a mis compañeros en lo que no entienden, a lo cual se alegran de tener a alguien que les dé una atención personalizada.

Al terminar las clases y después de salir del aburrido castigo, un hecho insólito ocurrió al salir del recinto escolar. El cuerpo estudiantil estaba reunido en el patio y al verme empezaron a vitorear al unísono "¡Exe, Exe!"

"Pero ¿qué está pasando aquí?" me pregunto, a lo cual una pequeña cebra me respondió

"¡Tu venciste a Rider, el Bully de la escuela!" me dice animada

"¿y eso que tiene que ver?" sigo confundido

"Según las reglas del patio, ¡ahora tu eres en nuevo bully!" me dice entusiasmada

"¿¡Pero están locos!? ¡yo no quiero ser bully!" exclamo

"Lo sabemos, por eso estamos contentos, eres el primer bully que solo acosa a otros bullys, eres nuestro héroe, el defensor de los débiles y maestro de las cabezas duras"

"¿cabezas duras, de que hablas? Un momento ¡yo no acoso a nadie!" me defiendo

"No seas tan humilde, eres muy inteligente, o eso es lo que dicen de ti tus compañeros de clase, ¡los ayudaste a comprender las clases del profesor Cloud! Eres el primer Bully inteligente de la Universidad del Este" explica mientras los demás ponis siguen vitoreando

"Esto se está poniendo surreal" digo derrotadamente, por mi salud mental lo dejare así. Sonríe y saluda Exe. (diría que gordito y bonito, pero ya no soy gordito) así que solo me dedico a saludar a mis nuevos 'admiradores' o ¿quizás 'victimas de bullyng'? no, definitivamente mis nuevos compañeros de escuela. Tras salir del recinto no ocurrió nada importante que valga la pena mencionar, hasta donde veo regreso todo a la 'normalidad'

El castigo fue bastante tedioso, Rider y yo encerrados en el mismo salón de clases durante el resto de la semana durante el recreo y después de clases siendo supervisados por el profesor Cloud, el cual para evitar que nos aburriéramos nos dio más tarea, la cual yo terminaba en pocos minutos y Rider apenas la comprendía, el potro es un cabezota, así que me dio lastima y me puse a ayudarle a terminarla pues me desesperaba verlo pujar con simples ejercicios, de todos modos ya ayudaba a mis compañeros de clase, así que apoyar a Rider es parte de mis labores. Tal y como prometió la decana me concedió un aula vacía, con los muebles mínimos para empezar y un módico presupuesto. Supongo que podré avanzar de aquí en adelante a mi propio ritmo. Antes de darme cuenta terminó la semana y el profesor Cloud nos deseó un feliz fin de año, la siguiente semana es de descanso y regresamos a las actividades el lunes 6 de enero. Por fin tendré tiempo de explorar.


	7. La inmortalidad del cangrejo

El fin de semana ha llegado y con él, las vacaciones de fin de año siendo sábado 28, no estoy seguro de las festividades de esta región, pero casi seguro que con lo vivarachos que son los ponis encontraran alguna manera de celebrarlo, yo por mi parte tengo hambre, desde que llegué no he comido carne y me empieza a hartar la dieta vegana, no es por ser mal agradecido, pero se me antoja un bistec, es una verdadera lástima que jamás podre volver a probarlo. En la escuela me entere de que aquí, en el planeta de los caballos, las vacas son sapientes, no digo que son inteligentes por que dependen de los ponis para sobrevivir, aun así, pueden hablar y razonar hasta cierto grado, si fuera por mi igualmente me las comería, pero parece ser que sería un crimen similar al canibalismo, ¿se considera canibalismo si te comes a algo que no es de tu especie? ¿Cuál sería la palabra que describiría comerse a otra criatura inteligente? Bueno eso no importa, lo que importa de momento es saciar el apetito.

Salgo de mi habitación ya preparado, durante la semana Tuxedo me confecciono más atuendos, estoy contento de usar ropa diferente al trajecito de marinero que uso como uniforme para la escuela, hoy me puse una camisa de manga corta color 'verde clorofilo' por decirle de alguna forma y un pantaloncillo pescador del mismo tono… (como hombre, solo veo a 16 colores, una actualización de video me ayuda a identificar colores extras, pero no se nombrarlos). Esto me da una idea, la abuela me sugirió ir a pescar, creo que ya se lo que hacer hoy, pero necesito suministros, nunca he pescado, pero creo saber lo básico, digo ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser lanzar un sedal con carnada y esperar a que pique algo?

Me dirijo a la sala, la abuela está tejiendo en su mecedora.

"Buenos días abuelita, ¿dormiste bien?" le pregunto

"Buenos días cariño, dormí bien, gracias por preguntar, si quieres algo para desayunar puedes servirte de la cacerola que está en la estufa" me responde, parece que se levantó más temprano y ya desayuno.

"Gracias abuelita, oye, te quería preguntar si tienes alguna caña de pescar que pueda tomar prestada"

"oh, mijito, perdona, tengo un montón de cosas, pero no poseo una caña de pesca"

"¡changos! Tendré que fabricarme una" respondo frustrado

"¿Por qué los changos te darían una caña de pescar? Digo, ustedes se parecen en algo, pero nada más, no creo que te la den porque si" me dice confusa

"es que soy bien mono" le respondo mientras trato de poner la expresión más tierna que puedo, pero fallando miserablemente.

"¿mono, pero si pensé que eras humano? ¡Ahora resulta que eres un mono calvo!" debería sentirme insultado pero las expresiones de confusión de la abuela la hacen verse tan tierna que me hacen imposible enojarme.

"no abuelita, no soy un mono, era una expresión, quiere decir que me considero agraciado" le explico, resistiéndome apenas a reírme.

"ah, ya entiendo, pensé que te molestaría que te comparen con un mono, yo sé que me a mí me molestaría que me comparen con un caballo" me dice. Así que debo de entender de que en este mundo los ponis y los caballos son tan diferentes como los humanos y los gorilas.

"no me molesta que me comparen con un mono, pero dependiendo del contexto en el que me comparen podría enfadarme, pero ese no es el asunto que quería abordar, supongo que tendré que recoger materiales y construirme una caña, abuelita ¿tendrás algún hilo resistente que pueda usar como sedal?" respondo retomando el tema

"oh, es cierto, la caña de pescar, lo siento cariño, pero solo tengo estambres, no te servirían para la caña"

"re-changos" respondo decepcionado. Si no puedo fabricarla, deberé comprarla, y no tengo dinero, el presupuesto que me prometió la decana me lo dará el siguiente año al regresar a clases.

"no te preocupes cariño, puedes comprarla con tu aguinaldo" me dice la abuela

"¿aguinaldo?"

"si cariño, es costumbre darles a los niños algo de dinero a fin de año para que lo gasten en lo que quieran" me dice la abuela

"pero abuelita, no puedo aceptarlo, ¡ya has hecho mucho por mí!" respondo a la abuela. la verdad es que necesito el dinero, pero no quiero abusar de su bondad.

"nada de peros, te lo doy gustosa porque has sido un niño bueno ayudando a tus amiguitos en la escuela después de clases" el que haya sido yo 'bueno' en la escuela es discutible, la pelea no fue mi culpa, pero igualmente me metí en problemas.

"Si… eh.. he sido… bueno" digo mientras muevo los ojos de un lado a otro. La abuela inclinando un poco la cabeza de lado se ve un poco desconcertada ante mi reacción, pero se encoge de hombros al pensar que es una de mis expresiones raras.

"muy bien querido, espera un momento en lo que encuentro mi monedero" me dice la abuela mientras se levanta de la mecedora, unos pocos instantes después me entrega una bolsita rectangular morada, parece tejida a pezuña, en uno de los costados tiene bordado '.Exe' en hilo dorado, dentro de la bolsita hay 5 monedas con un 100 inscrito en una cara y del otro una cebra que no reconozco.

"órale abuelita, ¡la bolsita es muy bonita!, ¿tú la hiciste?" le pregunto asombrado, la bolsita en si no es gran cosa para una sociedad industrializada como la humana, pero para estos equinos hacer esto debe ser una obra de arte y más si es hecha a mano o pezuña, no quiero ni pensar en lo difícil que ha de ser el conseguir los tintes para el hilo y hacer el bordado, así que el gesto es muchísimo más grande de lo que parece.

"Qué bueno que te gusta, la hice con cariño para ti querido Exe" me dice la abuela contenta.

"muchas gracias abuelita, de veras me gusta" respondo entusiasmado

"No estoy segura de cuanto cueste una caña de pescar, pero confió que te di lo suficiente para una. Eres un niño inteligente así que confió que sabrás gastar tus sales sabiamente" la 'Sal' es el nombre de la moneda local y la mas predominante, aunque también he visto algunos 'Bits' de Equestria y uno que otra "Corona" del Reino Tormenta. Tomé nota del manejo de divisas mientras salía a hacer mandados con la abuela, gracias a esto me di cuenta del valor de las monedas y del tipo de cambio.

"Muchas gracias abuelita, te prometo que aprovechare estos regalos que me has dado" me acerco para abrazarla y darle un beso.

"De nada cariño, lo hago con gusto, no se te olvide desayunar antes de salir" me dice reciprocando mis afectos.

Después de un sustancioso desayuno me equipo con mi flamante mochila último modelo (el morral) y mi nuevo monedero, dispuesto a salir a la ciudad a encontrar buenas ofertas, siendo sábado debo de apresurarme, puesto que la mayoría de los negocios solo permanecen abiertos hasta medio día.

Pierdo un buen rato mirando escaparates y preguntando en las tiendas, pero sobre todo zafándome de la población femenina, esto ya se volvió costumbre cada vez que vengo a la ciudad con la abuela, esta ocasión es peor, porque estoy solo, lo bueno es que las intenciones de las yeguas son inocentes, de otra manera tendría que pedir un adulto, no me molesta la atención extra, pero si la cantidad de lápiz labial que tengo que remover de mi rostro al regresar a casa.

Por fin un alma caritativa me indica que debo de buscar en los muelles, me doy una palmada en la frente por no pensar en eso antes, me pude haber evitado acabar con suficiente maquillaje como para rivalizar con Cepillín.

Después de una rápida lavada de cara en la fuente local me pongo en marcha en dirección a los muelles, pero esta vez evitando las calles concurridas, gracias al color de mi atuendo que me ayuda a camuflarme con la abundante flora del lugar puedo moverme sigilosamente y llego a mi destino sin mayores contratiempos.

Una edificación resalta entre las demás, tiene forma de una cubeta con asa, un letrero indica el nombre del establecimiento 'Artículos de pesca: Balde de bocados' puesto que se me hizo ingenioso el establecimiento, decido entrar.

El establecimiento por dentro es bastante normal, lo que se esperaría de una tienda dedicada a los artículos de pesca, hay cañas en exhibición, un traje de buzo con escafandra en una vitrina, y varios objetos que, aunque sé que son algunos tipos de herramientas, no reconozco para que sirven.

El dependiente es un hipogrifo de pelaje verde con una crin del mismo tono de la que sobresalen dos mechones que parecen antenas de cucaracha, sus ojos son rojo cátsup, pero lo más distintivo es esa enorme y poblada uni-ceja que parece azotador en su cara.

"Bienvenido al balde de bocados en que te puedo serv… vaya… que te parece, eres la cosa más fea que he visto en mi vida ¿dime te vomito el mar o peleaste contra un pulpo y perdiste?" me dice el 'hippo' de 'hermosa personalidad'. No estoy dispuesto a tolerar los insultos, así que como dicen en mi tierra: el que se lleva se aguanta.

"¡¿Feo yo?! ¡¿te has visto al espejo?! Oh es cierto, ¡No puedes verte en un espejo si lo rompes con tu reflejo!, ¡puedo apostar que tu madre no sabía quedarse contigo o con el cascaron!" respondo ofendido, el hipogrifo ofensor parpadea perplejo un par de veces y me responde.

"¿Ah Sí? Pues tu eres tan feo que a Grogar le provocas pesadillas" no se quien sea Grogar pero eso calienta.

"¿Ah sí? Pues Eres tan feo que fuiste a un concurso de feos y dijeron que no aceptaban a profesionales" contraataco

"¿Ah sí? Pues eres tan feo que el único día que no te disfrazas es en La Noche Nightmare" tampoco sé qué es la noche de nightmare pero eso no se queda así, es hora de sacar la artillería pesada.

El intercambio de insultos continua por un buen rato, ninguno de los dos está dispuesto a ceder, pero cada vez es más difícil responder con algo original, solo es cuestión de tiempo para que a alguno se le acabe el repertorio o las ideas, lo curioso es que ambos estamos entretenidos, al principio me sentí ofendido, pero al avanzar la pelea me di cuenta de que es una batalla de ingenio y voluntad. Por las sonrisas que tenemos es claro que ambos queremos ganar.

"Eres tan feo que el banco no te embarga la casa para que no salgas de ella." Contesto. El hippogrifo se queda paralizado, no esperaba que todavía tuviera material, en vez de responder se hecha una carcajada.

"JAJAJAJA ¡Tienes agallas niño! Hacía mucho que alguien no me derrotaba en la batalla de feos, me llamo Seaweed, encantado de conocerte". Me extiende la pata

"jejeje, fue divertido, soy Dot Exe." Extiendo mi mano y chocamos los puños, que es el saludo habitual entre varones.

"Muy bien marinerito, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? ¿hay algo que te interese de mi exclusivo catálogo de artículos de pesca?" me dice el lobo de mar

"pues ahora que lo mencionas, necesito una caña de pesca y carnada" respondo. espero que sus artículos no sean piratas o peor aún, fabricados por industrias Fong Li

"hmmm, ¿alguna vez has pescado marinerito?" me pregunta el pseudo pirata.

"no, pero estoy seguro que un experimentado lobo de mar como tu puede darle unos tips a un marinero de agua dulce como yo" espero que con mi nivel de carisma lo convenza de darme un buen precio y de paso algunos consejos.

"jejeje, me caes bien, te daré un buen precio y algunos consejos" me responde. ¡Éxito! si esto fuera un juego, subiría un punto de conversación.

Una hora después salgo del Balde de bocados con unas sales menos, pero con una flamante caña último modelo terror del océano 4000 a la cual nombré 'Bacardi', un equipo básico de acampar, un sombrero de pescador y un cuchillo de caza con el filo posterior aserrado al que nombré 'As'. Ya bien equipado me dirijo a un muelle retirado de la ciudad que me recomendó Seaweed para pescar.

Es un muelle de madera algo gastado, pero en buen estado, esta algo retirado de la ciudad y por ende de espaldas a la selva, la amplia playa esta solitaria. no tengo reloj, pero calculo que deben ser más o menos las 11 de la mañana, así que sin más me pongo a la faena.

Me siento a la orilla del muelle a esperar que pique algo, en esta actividad hay que ser paciente, así que empotro la caña en el soporte

El ritmo de las olas es mi compañía, las gaviotas que surcan los cielos graznan, el sol mantiene cálido el aire salado, solo me hace falta un 'six' de cervezas bien frías y una silla de playa, es una lástima que no tenga edad para beber… y que no los ponis no comercialicen las bebidas alcohólicas, ósea, si conocen el concepto, pero no venden bebidas con alcohol, no está prohibido fabricarlas o consumirlas, simplemente no las venden. Creo que debe ser problema de calidad de las bebidas o a los locales no les gusta el chupe, que lastima.

Tengo un poco de tiempo para mí, mi mente empieza a recapitular los eventos desde mi llegada, actualmente soy un científico de otro planeta en el cuerpo de un niño humano, invocado 'aleatoriamente' en el planeta de los caballos por el titán del tiempo con la encomienda de destruir el destino, no tengo muchos recursos, pero lo que sí tengo es una serie de habilidades concretas, habilidades que he adquirido en mi vida profesional, habilidades que pueden ser una pesadilla para... ¿Qué?

Ahora que lo pienso, ¿Cómo demonios se supone que derrotare al destino? Cronos me dijo que el destino no tiene 'conciencia' pero que selecciona agentes para llevar a cabo su voluntad, no es una entidad, pero es caprichoso, no planea, pero mueve los hilos… hmmm… su comportamiento me recuerda a 'La Fuerza' del universo de Star Wars, siempre manteniendo en conflicto a sus usuarios, pero en balance.

Según Cronos, debo de encontrar al agente principal del destino que está en este mundo y 'persuadirlo' a que me cuente sus secretos, suena sencillo, pero es más complicado de lo que parece, puesto que podría ser cualquier criatura, de cualquier edad y estatus social… no… no de cualquier estatus social, si es el agente del destino y lleva a cabo sus designios debe tener una posición elevada, de otra forma no podría mover los hilos fácilmente, debe tener experiencia y ser una figura importante, por lo tanto debe ser algún adulto, posiblemente algún tipo de consejero o gobernante, ¿de qué nación? Debe ser de algún país influyente a nivel mundial, las potencias más grandes actualmente son Equestria y el Reino tormenta, no cuento a Nueva Zebrandia porque es un país en vías de desarrollo.

No puedo acercarme a personas de tal calibre siendo un don nadie, el que sea humano me da una ligera ventaja, pero no la posición de hacer preguntas. Necesito un estatus social alto, pero, aunque me convierta en uno de los cinco magistrados de Nueva Zebrandia, no me alcanzaría para estar al mismo nivel, así que también debo subir el nivel y prestigio del país.

Ya veo por qué Cronos me dio 'ciento cincuenta lunas' para alcanzar la posición necesaria requerirá mucho tiempo, dedicación y esfuerzo, posiblemente sangre y lágrimas, pero valdrá la pena… ¿verdad?

¿Por qué estoy haciendo esto? Cronos me prometió que cumpliría mis deseos, pero en este mundo tan idílico no tengo necesidad de algo más. Siempre quise una vida tranquila, sin complicaciones, 'buscar lo más vital, no más' y por lo que veo, ya lo tengo. Estoy pescando en una isla tropical, sin preocupaciones, aunque extraño a mi familia ¿Por qué regresaría yo a casa? Este es un mundo nuevo por explorar y aprender. En la tierra regresaría a la contaminación, sobrepoblación, corrupción y demás males que plagan a la humanidad, de hecho, por eso me rompí los sesos estudiando, para vivir tranquilo en el futuro.

Podría pedirle a Cronos que resuelva los problemas de mi mundo, pero… no creo que funcione o peor, que si funcione y la humanidad se convierta en robots sin voluntad propia… ¡Voluntad!, ¡Libre albedrio!, esto no se trata de mi o lo que yo quiera, se trata de una fuerza que usa a seres consientes como marionetas, se trata de la libertad de hacer, pensar y decir lo que quiera (con moderación) sin que algo o alguien influya directamente en mis decisiones.

Yo poseo libre albedrio y este don divino también debe ser un derecho para todas las criaturas de este mundo, el destino no dictara mi camino a la complacencia ni la de otra criatura, es mi obligación, no… ¡Deber! Liberar este mundo de las garras del destino

¡Ah, Me siento motivado! ahora me queda claro el por qué debo de hacerlo, pero todavía me falta el que pedirle a Cronos, si me he de quedar en este mundo siento que hacen falta algunas comodidades que extraño como el internet, el cine, la radio, el teléfono, automóviles, refrigeración, aeronaves… ¡IDEA! Ya sé cuál será el siguiente objetivo, deberé planearlo, pero cuando terminen los doce años, no solo tendré el estatus para confrontar al agente del destino, también Nueva Zebrandia será la nación más influyente del mundo.

Pero un paso a la vez, por ahora ¡a pescar!

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

"¡DOS HORAS! ¡Dos tristes y miserables horas y no he pescado nada!" Hace calor y estoy aburrido y frustrado, "¿¡Por qué los peces no pican!? O la caña es defectuosa o yo soy muy malo pescando… hmm, no, la caña debe de estar mal" concluyo. Bien, no es necesario alarmarse, el pescado no es lo único que puedo consumir.

"¡Ya se! buscare almejas en la arena" digo chasqueando los dedos, dejo la caña empotrada en el muelle y me dirijo a la selva para recoger un palo de entre la maleza, regreso a la playa y me pongo a buscar debajo del muelle, unos agujeros que no había notado sobresaltan de la arena, al examinar más de cerca noto que dicho agujero es realmente una madriguera de la cual sale… un crustáceo, más específicamente un cangrejo, y no es un cangrejo cualquiera ¡es enorme! Solo su caparazón debe medir unos treinta centímetros de diámetro, tiene incrustado lo que parecen ser cristales color siena en todo su cuerpo, me observa con sus ojos saltones.

"¡Qué bien ya encontré la cena!" ahora lo difícil será atraparlo sin que me pellizqué con sus tenazas. Me dispongo a darle un garrotazo con el palo, pero antes de que conecte el golpe, el cangrejo da un salto a la izquierda

"wiii" exclama el cangrejo saltarín, no dispuesto a perder mi presa lo persigo por la playa y cada vez que le lanzo un golpe, el crustáceo lo evade.

Me detengo un momento a recuperar el aliento, pero sin quitarle el ojo de encima al cangrejo que se ha quedado ahí parado observándome, si no lo estuviera viendo, no lo creería, pero creo que se está burlando de mí. Entonces el cangrejo lanza un grito

"¡WIILILILI!" y de la selva surgen cientos de cangrejos, me da miedo, ahora estoy superado en número. Los amigos del cangrejo son más pequeños que él, pero son muchísimos, entonces antes de poder echarme a correr y gritar como niñita hacer una retirada estratégica, escucho una melodía tropical… y los desgraciados empiezan a bailar como si estuvieran en una rave. No puedo dar crédito a lo que veo ¡claramente se están burlando de mí! Lo más extraño es que no encuentro el origen de la melodía. A los pocos instantes la música acaba y los cangrejos se entierran en la arena sin dejar rastro, con excepción del más grande.

"¡JIJIJIJI!" se ríe de mí el cangrejo, lo cual me encabrona y dejando toda precaución de lado me abalanzo en contra suya y dando un salto le doy un garrotazo con todas mis fuerzas que… evade el muy ladino fácilmente y para colmo me hizo una trompetilla, a lo cual le respondí con una lluvia de maldiciones. Le dije todas las palabrotas que conozco y hasta en varios idiomas, pero solo siguió burlándose de mí, en algún punto de la 'pelea' logre atraparlo y amarrarlo con alga marina pero el desgraciado se la comió frente a mí.

Frustrado decidí dejarlo por la paz y desistir de comérmelo… hoy.

"hoy tuviste suerte, otro día ajustaremos cuentas" le dije amenazante al crustáceo. El cangrejo por su parte me hizo una seña de despedida y se enterró en la arena. No sé qué es peor, ser humillado por un cangrejo o que me haya hecho enemigo de uno.

El punto bueno de todo esto es que mientras peleaba con el cangrejo, 'Bacardi' atrapo un pescado mientras la deje en el muelle, así que no me voy con las manos vacías, ahora será la tarea de des-escamar el pescado y prepararlo, puesto que no quiero incomodar a la abuela lo prepararé en la playa, así que recojo algo de madera muerta y maleza seca y con ello hago una fogata, la cual enciendo con el pedernal del equipo básico que le compre a Seaweed, en lo que se avivan las brasas con la brisa y se convierte en fuego preparo el pescado quitándole las escamas y viseras con la ayuda de 'As', cuando el fuego está en su máximo apogeo, empalo el pescado y lo dejo junto a las llamas.

En lo que se cocina mi comida, pude notar en el cielo una gran ave que planeaba haciendo círculos sobre las olas y se lanzó en picada al mar, tras unos segundos emergió con un gran pescado en el pico, batiendo fuertemente sus alas despego y tomo vuelo nuevamente, debe de haber notado el humo de mi fogata por que se dirige hacia mí.

Al acercarse un poco más logro distinguir los rasgos, no es un ave cualquiera, es un Grifo que aterriza a pocos metros de mí, tiene el plumaje y pelaje de color morado, con un pico de águila naranja. Aunque es la primera vez que veo un Grifo en persona, no me impresiona mucho, el color que lleva lo hace ver extravagante en lugar de amenazante.

"¡Hola amiguito! Soy Harvey ¿Te molestaría compartir tu fuego para que cocine mi pescado?" me pregunta el ave cuadrúpeda, parece amistoso, no veo por qué negarme.

"Hola, soy Dot Exe, y no me molesta, siéntete libre de preparar lo que quieras" le respondo

"muchas gracias, es raro encontrar otras criaturas que no les incomode cocinar carne" me dice mientras des escama el pescado usando sus garras, imagino que debe estarse preguntando a que especie pertenezco yo, pero no quiere ser grosero al preguntármelo directamente

"como humano soy omnívoro y necesito comer carne para mantenerme saludable" le digo mientras le doy vuelta a mi pescado

"¿humano? ¿Cómo en las leyendas?" pregunta, a lo cual solo asiento silenciosamente, Harvey termina de preparar su pescado y lo deja en la fogata "vaya que interesante, espera un momento, ahora regreso" y despega, a los pocos minutos regresa con un morral, del cual saca unos frascos

"el pescado sabe mejor si lo condimentas, toma ponle esto al tuyo antes de comerlo" y me lanza uno de los frascos el cual atrapo sin problemas.

"gracias, no te hubieras molestado" le respondo

"no es molestia, es lo menos que puedo hacer por dejarme usar tu fuego" este tipo es bastante civil, había leído que los grifos suelen ser groseros y malhumorados, Harvey es bastante amable.

Cuando los pescados están listos los retiramos del fuego, a mí me gusta bien cocido y le embarro el condimento de Harvey, tras desear un buen provecho y soplarle un poco para enfriarlo, le doy la mordida ¡Es delicioso!

"Hmmm, ¡este condimento es delicioso! ¿Dónde lo conseguiste?" le digo entre bocados

"qué bueno que te guste, es casero y fácil de hacer, te daré la receta si quieres" me dice.

"muchas gracias" contesto. Unos minutos después acabamos de comer y me pasa la receta

"Dime Exe, ¿a qué te dedicas?" me pregunta Harvey

"Soy estudiante en la Universidad del este, ¿y tú?" respondo

"Soy abogado" me dice, a lo cual me quedo viéndolo un poco raro ya que imaginaba a un abogado como un buitre "jeje, si es extraño, por eso dejé Griffonstone y vine a NZ, la diversidad de criaturas me permite ejercer sin mayores problemas" conversamos un poco más sobre cosas triviales hasta que se hace tarde y nos despedimos, quedándonos de ver los fines de semana cuando sea posible para pescar.

Regreso a casa cansado pero contento, he hecho nuevas amistades y ahora tengo un plan general de mi futuro y un objetivo a alcanzar, el destino estará a mi alcance.


	8. Monoponio

Regresando de vacaciones puse mi plan en marcha, realmente no hice nada interesante en las celebraciones, solo tuve una tranquila cena y tiempo de calidad con la abuela y mis libros. Para mí el cambio de año es solo una fecha más sin relevancia, solo marca el fin e inicio de un nuevo ciclo. Realmente nunca he sido de asistir a fiestas, a falta de internet ahora mi velada ideal es estar sentado en el sofá con una buena bebida y un "best seller".

Al termino de las vacaciones regrese a la Universidad para continuar con mis investigaciones, sigo empeñado en poder blandir el poder arcano de este mundo, cosa que requiere mucha dedicación y esfuerzo para circundar mis limitaciones físicas, ósea la falta de un punto focal como el cuerno de los unicornios, no puedo simplemente usar una varita mágica por que no las hay, además que no las usaría por que las considero gay (nadie quiere que le agites tu 'varita mágica' en la cara, no importa que tan grande y viril sea). Harry Potter estaría más perdido que Roronoa Zoro en este mundo.

La magia impregna este mundo, está en todos lados, en el sol, viento, agua, tierra, fuego, plantas, minerales y animales. Todo lo que me rodea tiene hasta cierto grado una cantidad de 'mana', todas las formas de vida la utilizan activa o pasivamente, lo cierto es que los unicornios al utilizarla activamente utilizan sus reservas naturales, las cuales se recargan absorbiendo el 'mana' del ambiente, estas reservas son como un pozo de agua, si el unicornio abusa de sus reservas, el pozo se vacía y el poni se agota, el pozo se llenara con el tiempo al absorber la energía del ambiente, también se puede recargar más rápidamente consumiendo alimentos ricos en energía como grasas y azucares.

Aunque el 'mana' ambiental permite lanzar hechizos que desafían a la física, química y lógica en general, esta forma de energía está sujeta a algo similar a la ley de conservación de la energía que afirma que la energía no puede crearse ni destruirse, sólo se puede cambiar de una forma a otra.

A esta forma se le conoce como energía thaumica, que es usada por los unicornios para lanzar hechizos, los pegasos para el clima y los ponis terrestres para aumentar su vigor. en este mundo la energía abunda, la dificultad radica en concentrar, canalizar, dirigir y utilizar dicha energía.

Una nota que encontré interesante es que se pueden usar emociones para potenciar y mantener hechizos, pero depende de la intensidad del sentimiento y el estado de ánimo del individuo, normalmente no se recomienda su uso, el uso las emociones positivas desgasta al usuario y las emociones negativas lo corrompen.

Por lo que he descubierto hasta ahora, es que hay más de una manera de utilizar magia, por ejemplo, las Cebras usan alquimia en sus brebajes para alterar las propiedades elementales, básicamente es química, pero con esteroides. En mis estudios he hallado algunos otros métodos interesantes, todos con sus pros y contras.

Uno de los métodos que ha llamado mi atención es la magia embebida, también conocida como 'encantamiento', es decir la capacidad de infundir magia en un objeto, comúnmente se utilizan gemas para dicho propósito, es bastante común, se utiliza para la iluminación pública y especialmente de las hieleras que usan los ponis en lugar de refrigeradores, estos tienen una pequeña gema que mantiene fríos los alimentos, pero debe ser recargada regularmente por algún unicornio especializado, haciendo la refrigeración en un lujo en vez de una necesidad. Pero tiene defectos, una vez 'programando' la gema se convierte en 'solo lectura' y no se puede reciclar para otro propósito, así que la calidad, potencia y duración del hechizo depende del talento y experiencia del unicornio que 'graba la gema', una gema de alta calidad, encantada por un unicornio poderoso y experto tardaría años, incluso siglos sin perder potencia, dependiendo del nivel de desgaste al que se exponga dicha gema, pero lo regular es que sean gemas de poca calidad, encantadas por unicornios promedio.

Otro método es la talla de runas y circuitos mágicos, con este método se puede grabar en cualquier superficie y con cualquier material símbolos y circuitos para anclar 'hechizos', se pueden mantener hechizos muy poderosos con este método, siempre y cuando tengas espacio suficiente para grabarlos, ese es el problema de este método, hechizos complejos requieren mucho espacio y todo debe estar interconectado, aunque no hay límite en el tamaño de los símbolos, pueden ser tan grandes que ocupen ciudades o por lo contrario tan pequeños que solo pueden ser leídos con una lupa, en teoría es posible escribirlos alineando átomos (el átomo es un concepto que todavía no descubren en este mundo) el problema son los materiales que se usan para grabar, la tinta y el papel tienden a dañarse fácilmente, las runas son delicadas y los defectos de grabación afectan al hechizo en general, así que por lo general se graban en piedra o metal para hacerlas duraderas, haciendo difícil el grabado.

Otros más es el recitar largos encantamientos en lenguas muertas, esto más que magia en sí, es una forma de concentración y potencialización del hechizo, el mago que requiere lanzar un hechizo muy complejo puede dividirlo en segmentos y convocarlos usando palabras. Entonces un hechizo que requiere intensa concentración es lanzado con mayor facilidad recitando versos, básicamente es como aprenderse las tablas de multiplicar cantando, al recitar la canción se recuerda más fácilmente las formulas. En realidad, cualquier idioma funciona, pero se recomienda el uso de lenguas muertas para no confundirse en una conversación y lanzar un hechizo por error. No me gustaría recibir una bofetada por levantar faldas al decir en voz alta "Wingardium Leviosaaa"

Tengo la idea de combinar todos estos métodos en uno solo, la idea es crear una gema programable usando runas, me explico.

Una runa comúnmente es escrita en dos dimensiones: largo y ancho, pero puede ser interconectada por un circuito a otro nivel, creando capas, como en un edificio, cada piso constara de una parte del hechizo, así se puede ahorrar espacio, este método se usa en los circuitos electrónicos impresos y microchips.

Entonces el plan es el siguiente: Programar runas y circuitos en una habitación controlada para proyectar un programa (hechizo) y grabarlo a escala en una capa holográfica de la gema, el programa deberá responder a comandos de voz para activarlo.

En teoría las runas y circuitos eliminaran las limitaciones de la gema y me permitirá escribir y borrar nuevos comandos, a su vez la gema eliminara el problema de espacio de las runas, los comandos de voz me permitirán controlar las modificaciones.

Con el tiempo añadiré más capas holográficas a la gema para que realice tareas más complejas, el objetivo es tener una gema de computo, que me ayudara a escribir, grabar y ejecutar múltiples hechizos y encantamientos, una vez teniendo operativa la primera gema de computo puedo utilizarla para crear otras mucho más complejas y poderosas, las aplicaciones son infinitas y virtualmente podré hacer lo que sea.

Llegado el momento, si no logro convencer al agente del destino por las buenas de que me revele sus secretos… pues me sobrarán opciones para hacerlo por las malas (inserte risa maquiavélica).

He pasado semanas experimentando y me estoy acabando el presupuesto que me dio la decana mucho más rápido de lo esperado, las gemas, aunque abundantes en este mundo, son importadas desde Equestria, puesto que no hay yacimientos en Nueva Zebrandia (NZ desde ahora) y eso encarece los costos de mi investigación, debo de hallar un modo de ganar sales para financiar el proyecto.

Una tarde me encontré exhausto mentalmente, tras una fallida prueba me vi en la necesidad de relajarme, el calor primaveral empieza a notarse y si ya era agobiante en invierno, pues es de esperar que la primavera sea más calurosa y no quiero imaginarme como será en verano, así que para refrescarme se me antojo una paleta congelada, fue una decepción enterarme que dicha golosina no existe en este mundo, así que compre los ingredientes y prepare una docena en el laboratorio, la cual compartí con Red Needle, Blueblood y Knight Rider, el ultimo dejo de ser hostil conmigo al inicio de clases y nos hicimos buenos amigos, los niños no son resentidos como los adultos. Los cuatro salimos de paseo y jugamos regularmente después de las actividades extracurriculares de la universidad.

"¡Esto es delicioso!" exclama emocionada Needle, Blueblood y Rider están muy ocupados con las paletas en la boca y solo alcanzan a murmurar "Mhmm"

"Tengan cuidado y cómanla despacio, puede darles congelación cerebral" les advierto, Needle pausa de degustar su paleta

"¿Qué es congelación cerebral?" pregunta ella, y antes de que pueda contestar unos lamentos de dolor, cortesía de Rider y Blue que se sostienen las cabezas con sus cascos.

"eso" le respondo mientras señalo a los dos. "presionen su lengua contra el paladar, les dejara de doler más rápido" les aconsejo. La dolorosa experiencia no los disuade de dejar las paletas, continúan comiéndolas, pero con más cuidado.

"Estaban deliciosas, ¿crees que puedes hacer más?" me pregunta Rider

"Si puedo hacer más, pero tendrás que esperar, se me acaba el presupuesto y tengo que ahorrar para seguir con mi investigación" respondo.

"Tengo unas sales ahorradas, podría dártelas para que prepares más paletas" contesta Rider

"No puedo tomar tu dinero Rider, estas ahorrando para una nueva pelota de HoofBall, conociéndote te acabarías tus ahorros en mis paletas" le respondo, como el mayor del grupo es mi obligación ser el mas responsable.

"Suenas como mi papá" me dice un poco decepcionado.

"Es una lástima, me gustaría comprar varias docenas para mi familia, en especial me gustaría enviárselas a mi Tia en Equestria." Agrega Blueblood. Su papá es el embajador de equestria en NZ, así que todo el resto de su familia se encuentra en Canterlot.

"Se derretirían antes de que le llegasen Blue, tendrías que enviárselas en una hielera con un fuerte encantamiento para que sobreviva la travesía… pero me has dado una idea que puede resolver mis problemas financieros"

La prueba inicial fue un éxito, las paletas son bien recibidas, no tengo problemas con el capital inicial para producirlas, pues me he recuperado vendiéndolas entre el cuerpo estudiantil, comercializarlas fuera de la escuela será fácil, pues con este calor se venden solas, pero antes de siquiera empezar a prepararlas debo resolver unos detalles 'legales', un dicho en mi vieja universidad era: "¿tienes una buena idea? ¡PATENTALA!" y sucede que también es aplicable a esta 'Uni' ya que, aunque se beneficia principalmente de fondos gubernamentales, buena parte de ella se sufraga con una fracción de las patentes por invenciones desarrolladas en la institución. El inventor se queda con la gran mayoría como incentivo y la Universidad se beneficia del resto, las ganancias se reinvierten en la escuela mejorando el nivel educativo y el prestigio de la escuela. Por eso es que la decana Abacus Cinch estaba tan interesada en darme un laboratorio de investigación. Pues es hora de que su fe en mi rinda los primeros frutos.

Asesorándome con Harvey, mi amigo grifo de pesca que es abogado, logré obtener la patente en poco tiempo y los tramites pasaron sin problemas gracias a Wax Seal, pronto empecé a elaborar artesanalmente las paletas en mi tiempo libre y vendiéndolas al público, el éxito fue desbordante y empezaron a llover pedidos y la demanda alcanzo las nubes. Con el capital fluyendo decidí invertir en infraestructura y 'mano' de obra, no me puedo creer que los ponis no conozcan la cadena de montaje, así que, como buen capitalista, también patente el método de 'su Forderia' junto con nuevas recetas de diferentes golosinas.

No tardó en surgir competencia y tuve que contratar permanentemente a Harvey para hacer valer mis derechos, tras una batalla legal que fallo a mi favor llegamos a un acuerdo con todos los imitadores y sin querer surgió la primera franquicia de NZ y posiblemente del mundo.

Así es como nació "Industrias .Exe", tengo planes de expansión y abarcare mis figurativos tentáculos en todos los aspectos de la sociedad, cual pulpo japonés en chica de anime. No soy tonto, no cometeré los mismos errores de Rockefeller, la avaricia no es mi prioridad, el desarrollo y progreso científico y social será mi objetivo. Todo esto es un medio para un fin, ahora tengo capital suficiente para financiar mis experimentos, pero poco tiempo para realizarlos, me he visto en la necesidad de contratar personal administrativo para que supervise mis negocios.

Semanas más tarde y con un laboratorio más grande y mejor equipado he dado pasos agigantados, ahora puedo grabar hechizos estables en las gemas y lanzarlos, todavía no tengo la gema de computo que quiero, pero estoy cerca, mientras tanto, las gemas encantadas que produzco son muy eficientes, mejor que las hechas tradicionalmente, pero con la ventaja que pueden ser producidas en masa, que reduce los costos y las hace más accesibles, ahora las estoy comercializando con múltiples propósitos, desde lo cotidiano como iluminación, refrigeración y calefacción, hasta la construcción, entretenimiento y medicina. Fue un revuelo cuando re-invente la radio y comencé a transmitir música inalámbricamente, fundando la primera 'compañía discográfica'.

Mis actividades están transformando NZ en una nación industrializada, las exportaciones suben, la moneda se fortalece, el dinero excedente es reinvertido en nuevas industrias, programas sociales y educación, sobre todo porque ahora veo la necesidad de mano de obra especializada. Mis impuestos llenan las arcas del país y el gobierno no sabe en que invertirlo. Los burócratas se acercaron a mi pidiendo asesoría, les he recomendado mejorar la logística de la nación, se ha comenzado la construcción de nuevos caminos, puentes y puertos marítimos, escuelas y hospitales, contratos que "Industrias .Exe" ha ganado.

Todo esto ha conducido a muchas cosas buenas para el desarrollo del país, pero también algunas malas, con la expansión de las ciudades ha aumentado el crimen, habiendo invertido en educación y programas sociales uno pensaría que se acabaría el problema, o al menos disminuiría, los Neo Zebrandeses son ciudadanos modelo (en su mayoría). Los criminales no son ciudadanos de NZ, son bandas de piratas y pandillas que han visto la prosperidad del país y han decidido hacer dinero fácil, vienen de aguas inexploradas y son extremadamente escurridizos

A regañadientes he empezado a producir armaduras encantadas y armas (otra industria más a mi colección, tómala Yuri Orlov) no le daré a este mundo armas de fuego si no es necesario, solo las herramientas de defensa necesarias para cubrir a los nuevos reclutas que forman la Marina Nacional, como la radio policial para coordinar el patrullaje y demás gadgets.

Ni que decir la fama que me he ganado, ya es costumbre que semanalmente salga un artículo mío en el periódico, contando las nuevas invenciones, proyectos, apariciones públicas y beneficencias que realizo, los redactores están felices con sus nuevas máquinas de escribir e imprentas eficientes que les fabrique cuando compre el periódico (originalmente lo adquirí para publicar manga y comics), pero más felices aun de que les aumente el sueldo, que es costumbre mía cada vez que adquiero una nueva industria, no dejo que nadie se vaya a la quiebra, absorbo o compro los negocios locales (y sus deudas), pongo a cargo a la criatura local (normalmente poni) que mejor sabe del negocio y lo pongo a supervisar la producción.

Algo que el empresario de la tierra les cuesta entender es que sus empleados también son consumidores, al darles buenos salarios, obtienen el poder adquisitivo de comprar productos y es negocio redondo, empleados felices hacen una economía feliz. Por eso he adoptado el modelo japonés (modificándolo a conveniencia) haciendo que la clase media sea la predominante, pero no abusando de los empleados subiendo su carga laboral. Recuerdo aquellos antiguos comerciales que prometían que con los nuevos inventos las personas trabajarían menos y ganarían más… y ocurrió todo lo contrario, la falla está en la codicia, al explotar al empleado para obtener mayores ganancias, se obtiene un ciudadano que solo trabaja para vivir, no tiene recursos para consumir más que lo básico, el otro lado del espectro está en el empleado que gana mucho dinero, pero trabaja tanto que no tiene tiempo de gastarlo, en ambos casos afecta directamente a su familia, el estrés y falta de supervisión paternal es un caldo de cultivo de criminales en potencia. Así que he adoptado el modelo contrario, buenos sueldos y horas de trabajo razonables.

Todo esto en el transcurso de poco más de dos años, poniendo en práctica mis habilidades adquiridas de Simcity, Civilization y otros RTS, la transformación de NZ ha sido como comer pastel, sobre todo porque estoy jugando con 'Cheats' y mis oponentes están en 'modo fácil'.

Estoy en el punto de terminar la joya de computo, ya hace hechizos complejos y uso el prototipo para programar otras gemas, pero no es nada sencillo utilizarla, la interface es compleja, debo afinarla para que sea fácil de utilizar.

NZ se ha vuelto el más grande consumidor de equestria, pero las importaciones de gemas se han vuelto más caras últimamente, creo que es hora de expandirme y que Industrias .Exe se vuelva multinacional (¡necesito unas vacaciones!), con eso en mente, me embarque con dirección a Equestria para reunirme con su soberana: la Princesa Celestia para adquirir tierras y derechos de minería.

Blueblood al enterarse de ello me suplico que lo llevase conmigo ya que quería ver a su familia y presentarme a su Tia. Me pregunto qué clase de poni será su tía para que Blue la quiera tanto, solo sé que trabaja en el gobierno de equestria, imagino que debe ser tan cariñosa como la abuela Yarn.

Así que nos hicimos a la mar y zarpamos del puerto al comienzo del verano, nos esperan tres semanas de navegación para arribar a Equestria, antes el viaje tomaba una semana extra, ahora con el motor thaumico en el barco, el flujo de pasajeros y mercancías es mas rápido, quería ir en aeronave, pero su desarrollo está en fase alfa, no es tan sencillo como amarrarle un globo gigante a un barco y volverlo en dirigible… pensándolo bien no es tan mala idea, ya sé con que entretenerme en el viaje.

Ha pasado una semana desde que zarpamos de NZ, la noche en altamar es tranquila y me encuentro revisando diagramas en mi camarote, entonces suena la campana del barco frenéticamente, en señal de alarma, salgo del camarote para enterarme de lo que pasa, pero uno de los marinos me dijo que permaneciera adentro y no saliera, a lo cual obedecí, escuche al Capitán gritar "¡Piratas, a las armas!" alarmado, atranco la puerta y tomo el prototipo de gema de cómputo y empiezo a programar una gema con hechizos ofensivos, el tumulto se escucha afuera, el choque de espadas, gritos de dolor y furia impregna el ambiente, apenas logro terminar de encantar mi gema escucho fuertes golpes en mi puerta y me dispongo a lanzar un hechizo con el comando preparado.

La cerradura de la puerta cede y se abre de golpe, emerge una criatura enorme, filas de dientes puntiagudos llenan sus enormes fauces, unos ojos pequeños escanean la habitación, tiene brazos ridículamente llenos de músculos al igual que sus pectorales y el estómago de lavadero, lo único desproporcionado son sus pequeñas piernas, que parecen aletas, que si no estuviera tan aterrado me darían risa, recuerden nunca se salten el día de hacer pierna en el gimnasio.

El tipo es un tiburón bípedo, el cual al verme grita a sus compañeros piratas "¡Lo encontré!" antes de que diera el primer paso dentro de mi camarote activé la gema hechizada con mi comando de voz.

"¡FUS RO DAH!" una fuerza implacable lanza al invasor varios metros fuera de borda y cae al mar, estoy asustado, pero no puedo quedarme quieto, Blueblood está en peligro, debo ir con él y asegurarme de que este bien.

En la cubierta la pelea es brutal, nunca había visto algo así en este mundo, los marinos tienen la ventaja, sus armas son mejores que la de los agresores, pero los piratas los superan en número, al verme un trio de piratas, conformado por un grifo, un minotauro y un perro diamante se abalanzan contra mí.

"¡LIZ SLEN NUS!" una ventisca congela al trio de maleantes, antes de poder retirarme de la batalla en busca de Blue mi cabeza explota con un fuerte dolor, alguien me ha golpeado por la espalda, solo alcanzo a sentir que alguien me recoge como muñeca de trapo y grita "¡Lo tengo!" antes de perder la conciencia.


	9. Tiburon a la vista

Un fuerte dolor de cabeza es lo que me despertó, manteniendo mis ojos cerrados, dejo que mis sentidos me informen de mi predicamento, estoy tumbado boca abajo en un suelo húmedo de madera crujiente, el aire está estancado con un aroma nauseabundo, el abarco se mese constantemente y puedo escuchar ruido de lo que parece ser una pelea en cubierta.

Abro lentamente los ojos, la poca luz que se filtra por una escotilla me basta para confirmar mis temores. Estoy solo en una jaula de hierro en el área de carga, contiguamente en otra jaula más grande esta un poni terrestre, el cual recuerdo haberlo visto como tripulante en el barco del que fuimos secuestrados.

"vaya, finalmente has despertado, esperaba que permanecieras inconsciente unas horas más, no te esfuerzos mucho, te dieron un buen golpe" me dice el marino mientras trato de sentarme. Me cuesta aclarar la visión por la escases de iluminación, pero distingo que tiene una melena amarilla y pelaje azul.

"esto sonara estúpido, pero ¿Dónde estamos?" inquiero a mi compañero en cautiverio

"en el barco de los piratas, con rumbo desconocido" responde

"¿Cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente?"

"cerca de dos días, está por anochecer ¿te encuentras bien?" me pregunta el lobo de mar

"me siento de la patada, pero sobreviviré, ¿tú estás bien? ¿Capturaron a alguien más?"

"en lo que cabe estoy bien y solo nos capturaron a nosotros dos, pero está claro que tú eres el objetivo de los piratas" responde el poni, realmente no me sorprende, al Tiburcio que lance por la borda claramente me señalo como su objetivo. Esto tiene muchas implicaciones.

"¿Cómo te capturaron?"

"un minotauro me empujó por la borda, en la retirada los piratas me recogieron y encerraron" me dice el marino, creo que no puedo llamarlo 'marino' por siempre3.

"¿Cuál es tu nombre?" pregunto

"créeme niño, será mejor que no lo sepas, es más, no querrás que seamos amigos, estos piratas explotaran cualquier debilidad que tengamos, el apego es algo de lo que debemos deshacernos, pero puedes decirme Marino" trate de seguir la conversación, pero se rehusó a siquiera mirarme.

En cuanto al por que fui secuestrado, creo que es bastante obvio: Dinero, me he hecho de fama y fortuna en NZ, lo que no me esperaba es que en este mundo de arcoíris y azúcar me encontrara con piratas, que, seguro que son tontos e incompetentes, no me llevara mucho tiempo apoderarme del barco y su tripulación, solo necesito mi prototipo de gema de computo. Una búsqueda en mis bolsillos revela que tengo la gema… en pedacitos. Estamos jodidos.

Bien, no hay por qué entrar en pánico, deben querer una recompensa por mi persona, la cual puedo pagar sin problemas, pero se llevará mucho tiempo. Blueblood llegara al continente de equestria en dos semanas, en el puerto puede hacer una carta y notificar de mi situación a NZ, ellos se enterarán en otras tres semanas más (espero que la abuela no se preocupe demasiado por mí) y dependiendo de donde hagan el intercambio, podría llevarles otras dos semanas más, en total puedo esperar una estadía de al menos siete semanas.

Lo preocupante es de cómo se enteraron del itinerario, deben tener un soplón en el barco en el que íbamos, o peor aún, una rata entre mis empleados, deberé de revisarlo cuando regrese. Permanecemos en penumbra toda la noche, en silencio.

Al día siguiente muy temprano me despierto de sobresalto, alguien me ha arrojado un balde de agua fría.

"Buenos días caballeros, ¿durmieron bien? espero que sus camarotes hayan sido de su agrado" la iluminación es mucho mejor, pero no me gusta nada lo que veo, otro tiburón, más grande y mamado que el anterior, pero este tiene un tricornio y usa un saco de lo que parece que fue alguna vez una chaqueta de pirata cuyas mangas explotaron, las aletas con las que camina, aunque pequeñas, están llenas de músculos, como si la abominación hubiera entrado a un concurso de fisicoculturismo y lo gano al comerse a los demás participantes.

"pues ahora que lo menciona capitán, habíamos pedido vista al mar y desayuno continental" dice casualmente Marino. Este idiota está pidiendo que lo maten.

"¡Ah! Mil disculpas caballero, este es un error que será corregido de inmediato, señor Fen, por favor reubique a nuestro invitado" dice con una sonrisa malévola

Marino es extraído violentamente de su jaula por un fornido grifo plateado y sus achichincles, lo llevan fuera a rastras para que le den su 'calentadita' al estilo judicial, el tiburón mientras tanto se dirige a mí.

"Es un honor estar en presencia del afamado empresario e inventor Dot, soy el capitán Zann y estas nobles personas que me acompañan son parte de mi tripulación de 'criaturas libres' que humildemente nos hacemos llamar los 'Velas Negras'" me dice la montaña de músculos y dientes. Por lo menos es algo civilizado, tragándome el miedo logro formular una respuesta.

"A-al contrario, Capitán, encantado de conocerle" por fin pude responder sin orinarme encima. Manteniendo lo mejor que puedo una máscara neutra. La debilidad es algo que los rufianes no toleran. "discúlpeme, pero debo de añadir que su… método de invitación es un poco… digamos rudo, si usted deseaba invitarme en su crucero, solo tenía que pedirlo." Espero no ganarme más de su extraña hospitalidad.

"Me agrada señor Dot, venga acompáñeme" me dice con una sonrisa condescendiente, a lo cual abre la jaula y salgo de ella, Zann coloca su enorme brazo en mi hombro y me dirige afuera.

En cubierta, el exterior es abrumador, densas nubes rojizas cubren el cielo completamente, dichas nubes son generadas por un volcán activo que se puede ver vagamente en el horizonte de la isla a la que nos dirigimos, que está tapizada por una extensa selva tenebrosa, el aire huele a ceniza, sal y muerte, a la distancia puede verse un pequeño puerto y algunas chozas de madera, parece que del centro del pueblo surge una delgada columna de luz carmesí que alcanza el firmamento.

La tripulación, conformada por una variedad mixta de criaturas (pero ningún poni) está ocupada en cubierta preparando la nave para atracar, lo que no están trabajando en el barco están terminando de darle la paliza a Marino. El capitán se acerca al poni molido y le levanta la cabeza.

"Espero que se haya quedado usted satisfecho del buffet que le ha proporcionado mi tripulación" le dice con sarcasmo, Marino simplemente le escupe un diente ensangrentado en la cara.

"¿Así es como respondes a mi hospitalidad? ¡No tolero la descortesía en mi barco!" el capitán levanta al poni con un brazo y de un mordisco le arranca la cabeza, la sangre chorrea del cuerpo decapitado, el cual lanza el capitán como basura por la borda, el sonido del 'Crunch' hace eco en mi cabeza mientras mastica. Por dentro estoy horrorizado, pero no puedo darme el lujo de abandonar mi cara de póker, la tripulación ni se inmuta ante tal barbarie, pero todos empiezan a trabajar más aprisa.

"Disculpe mis modales señor Dot, a veces hay que administrar disciplina ¿está usted bien?, lo noto un poco pálido" me dice mientras se limpia la cara con un pañuelo.

"Estoy bien capitán, no he desayunado y se me debió bajar la presión" tengo ganas de vomitar, pero me aguanto.

"¡oh no! Un joven en crecimiento como usted no debe saltarse las comidas y el desayuno es la más importante del día, no se preocupe nos daremos un festín en mi mansión"

El muelle al que atraca el barco esta pobremente construido, pero de alguna forma resiste, los piratas extienden una plancha de madera y desembarcamos, el capitán, acompañado por el grifo Fen, me guía con su pesada garra por el muelle, terminando la playa comienzan plantaciones de diferentes tipos, ponis encadenados atienden los sembradíos con una mirada vacía sin esperanza, siendo vigilados por piratas, algo que noto es que la mayoría de los cultivos no son alimenticios y predominan dos plantas: amapola y cannabis. Estos piratas tienen el paquete completo, asalto, secuestro, esclavismo y narcotráfico.

Tras dejar los sembradíos comienzan las chozas pobremente construidas, luego otras en mejores condiciones, pero igualmente miserables, en el centro del pueblo se encuentra una explanada la cual alberga en su centro una negra piedra volcánica que al acercarnos puedo ver que es obsidiana, tiene venas de magma las cuales pulsan un brillo carmesí entre sus cuarteaduras, esta piedra flota sobre un obelisco que proyecta el rayo luminoso que vi desde el barco.

Del otro lado de la plaza esta una mansión que ha visto días mejores, Zann me dirige adentro, el vestíbulo y sala de esta mansión están bien adornados y encajan con el tema de un álbum de heavy metal, algo así como la mansión Adams, pero habitada por el Joker y re-decorada por el mismo Hannibal Lecter, toda una joya al sadismo, solo hace falta el trono fabricado con cráneos… no puede ser, tiene tres… bueno seguro que le falta los instrumentos de tortura… que te parece, toda una pared dedicada a ello… apuesto que no tiene un sofá de piel… tiene todo el juego de sala tapizado con cutiemarks. ¿¡Pero qué clase de monstruo me ha tocado!? Zann me atrapa contemplando la decoración.

"¿Le agrada la decoración señor Dot?, ¡Yo mismo redecore!" me dice entusiasmado.

"Veo que se ha puesto creativo con los materiales, en lo personal no soy muy fan del estilo gótico, prefiero el cyberpunk" sé que no debería hablarle así, pero después de ver las atrocidades que cometen los narcotraficantes en mi país de origen, aunado con la historia humana en general, hace que este prototipo de Charles Manson no sea tan intimidante en estándares humanos.

"¿eh? ¿No lo intimidan los huesos?" me pregunta desconcertado

"Capitán, de donde vengo mis antepasados subían a una persona a la cima de una enorme pirámide, le arrancaban el corazón a la víctima viva y todavía latiendo se lo ofrecían al dios de la guerra, luego arrojaban el cuerpo por las escaleras para terminar embarrado en el suelo, luego de lo que quedaba le arrancaban la piel y la vestían, en las fiestas cientos de sacrificios podían darse en un solo día, la sangre corría como rio descendiendo los filosos escalones de la pirámide, esto lo hicieron todos los días durante siglos" le digo desinteresadamente, no es la versión históricamente correcta, pero servirá.

"No existe tal cosa en Nueva Zebrandia" me dice acusatoriamente

"yo no soy originario de NZ" le respondo firmemente

"¿con que propósito eran los sacrificios?" el capitán pregunta, seguro que cree que me lo estoy inventando y quiere atraparme en la mentira

"levantar el sol" le digo como si nada

"¡Mentira! ¡Todo el mundo sabe que Celestia levanta el sol!" me señala. Esto fue algo que no quise creer, hasta que hice experimentos astronómicos. En el planeta de los caballos, cuyo nombre es Gaia, su líder controla el jodido sol.

"¿y quién cree que levantaba el sol antes que Celestia?" esta me la estoy inventando, pero igual no tiene por qué saberlo.

"bueno ¿y qué tal mi colección de instrumentos de tortura?" me dice aferrándose a la esperanza de impresionarme.

"La inquisición española tiene una colección más grande, ¿sabía que tenían una pera de metal con púas que era insertada en el ano y la expandían, mutilando y desgarrando las entrañas de la víctima?" ahora es turno del capitán de poner cara de repulsión. No debería de darle ideas, pero tampoco quiero darle la satisfacción de intimidarme.

Algo que me di cuenta en el paseo que dimos es la motivación de estos piratas: Codicia. Soy un prisionero VIP, sin mí no hay recompensa, sin dinero el capitán no le paga a la tripulación y corre el riesgo que se amotinen, debió de haber gastado muchos recursos y perdido piratas al asaltar uno de los barcos más rápidos y mejor equipados del mundo, secuestrarme debió haberle salido muy caro, así que la recompensa de mi rescate puede ser lo único que impida una sublevación.

"Cierra la boca mocoso insolente. Agradece que el capitán no te haya devorado por haber matado a su cuñado" dice Fen, a lo cual doy un giro sorprendido, debe referirse al otro tiburón que lance con el thu'um, pero ¡no puede ser cierto! ¡no lo golpee tan fuerte!

"Murió a las pocas horas por hemorragias internas" me dice el capitán solemnemente "me hiciste un favor, era un inútil, ¡lo odiaba! No lo había hecho añicos porque mi hermana se había enamorado del idiota, ahora estoy libre de él, pero tu… bueno solo debes cuidarte de no encontrarte con mi hermana" me responde con una risa malévola. No tuve tiempo para procesar el hecho que yo había matado a otro ser consiente.

El capitán me dirige al comedor que para sorpresa mía no está adornado como el vestíbulo, sigue siendo gótico, pero sin los horrores y me sienta a su izquierda en una gran mesa de banquete, Fen se sienta a su derecha y toca una campanilla, de la cocina salen apresuradamente ponis que ponen la mesa y traen los alimentos, lo distintivo de esta servidumbre es que está conformada por unicornios a los que se les cercenó el cuerno y pegasos cuyas alas sufrieron el mismo destino, en ambos casos una pequeña protuberancia queda como vestigio de la mutilación.

Los ponis levantan las cubiertas de los platos revelando su contenido, el cual no puedo creer.

"Espero que le guste el filete encebollado con papas que preparan mis cocineros" me dice Zann, imagino que es un último intento de intimidación, no soy tonto, esta carne claramente es de vaca, no he comido en dos días y se me hace agua la boca, así que ya dándome igual corto un pedazo y me lo llevo a la boca, debería recriminarme la conciencia, pero… esta rico.

"Esta bueno, es jugoso y tiene la cantidad correcta de sal, las papas son frescas y suaves, le doy un ocho de diez, dígame capitán ¿ha probado la costilla de res en salsa verde? Le puedo dar la receta a su chef para que lo prepare" ahora es turno de Fen de mirarme raro

"¿ya habías comido res?" me pregunta Fen incrédulo.

"Señor Fen, de dónde vengo se crían bovinos con el único propósito de ser consumidos" al oír esto Zann y Fen se miran desconcertados, se nota que nunca habían estado en esta situación y no saben cómo proceder, la comida procede sin mayores incidentes, apenas pude terminar mi plato pues me sirvieron mucha carne, al terminar la comida el capitán se despide y se retira a sus aposentos, Fen me dirige a una habitación simple y me encierra en ella.

Ahora que estoy solo puedo entrar en pánico a como me plazca… pero nunca llega, sé que se supone que debería sentir repulsión por haber matado a un ser consiente y haberme comido a otro, pero solo siento indiferencia, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo, no siento remordimiento por mis acciones y eso es preocupante ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué no estoy estrellándome la cabeza después de ver tantas atrocidades? ¿Por qué no puedo sentir desesperación ante mi situación? ¿¡POR QUE NO PUEDO SENTIR NADA!?... no, si siento algo: Ira

Puedo sentir como la rabia se acumula rápidamente y entra en erupcion, ¿¡Quién se creen estos imbéciles!? ¿¡Quieren quitarme MI dinero, que con tanto esfuerzo he GANADO!? ¡MALDITOS! Si tuviera mi gema de computo acabaría con todos y quemaría toda esta isla y ese Zann ¡le arrancare el hígado y me lo comeré con limón!

Ahora si estoy hiperventilando, jadeando me siento de rodillas en el suelo, cierro los ojos y me veo forzado a regular mi respiración, empiezo a contar del millón para abajo, pasado un tiempo he logrado tranquilizarme, hacía años que no tenía un ataque de ira, todavía siento como un velo de enojo nubla mis pensamientos, pero ya es controlable, cuando abro lo ojos noto que el exterior está más oscuro, un vistazo por la ventana abarrotada revela que las nubes de ceniza emiten una tenue luz rojiza, lo que hace difícil de determinar la hora, un enorme reloj en mi habitación indica que son las 10pm, debí quedarme meditando mucho más tiempo del que esperaba, sin más que hacer por el momento me acostaré en la cama para dormir, quizá pueda pedir ayuda.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

Una vez más me encuentro en el templo mayor, normalmente evito pedirle ayuda al titán, no quiero verme en la necesidad de deberle un favor a un inmortal, pero esta situación lo amerita, si no salgo de esta no habrá quien se enfrente al destino en mucho tiempo, estoy seguro de que él se interesará ayudarme.

"¡Cronos!" clamo a la estatua

"¿hmm? ¡Oh! Adalid, hacía tiempo que no nos veíamos, dime ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" me responde el titán con voz somnolienta, debí de haberlo despertado.

"tengo malas noticias, fui…" interrumpido por el titán

"Adalid, las noticias no son buenas ni malas, solo son noticias" me dice condescendientemente

"Cronos, fui secuestrado por piratas" ¬.¬

"… esas sí son malas noticias, ponme al corriente, lo último que vi de ti fue cuando zarpaste del puerto" procedí a narrarle lo sucedido.

"sospecho que esto es obra del destino" concluyo.

"estas en lo cierto Adalid, ese Zann es uno de los agentes del destino, no desaproveches la oportunidad de sacarle información" me alegra que tenga sus prioridades en orden.

"a su debido tiempo lo hare, por ahora necesito ayuda"

"no hay mucho que pueda hacer desde aquí Adalid, pero hay alguien en la isla que puede ayudarte, un antiguo prisionero habita el calabozo pirata, uno de sus antepasados fue agente mío, recítale el siguiente código y él te ofrecerá ayuda." A lo cual el titán me revela el código secreto.

"Gracias Cronos, pero, ¿cómo sabré quien el prisionero del que hablas?" un poco de claridad no hace daño, no quiero repetir el código secreto a medio calabozo y que todos lo sepan.

"discúlpame, se me olvido que no debo ser críptico contigo, la verdad no sé cómo es, pero debe ser el único no-poni en el calabozo"

"¿cómo es posible que no lo sepas?" le pregunto extrañado

"Adalid, no soy omnipresente, solo siento que está cerca de ti por el vínculo que tuvo su antepasado conmigo, el destino bloquea mi visión y no puedo ver más que pocos metros a tu alrededor"

"gracias Cronos, me aseguraré de mantenerte al tanto de la situación"

"se valiente y astuto Adalid, no temas en explotar las debilidades de tus enemigos, se decidido y no titubees en hacer lo necesario para cumplir tu objetivo" me aconseja el titán, con lo cual se despide de mí y vuelve a descansar.

Un plan se va formulando en mi mente, pero necesito piezas clave, visitare los templos de abajo, tal vez encuentre algo útil en la biblioteca. Normalmente no me gusta visitarla, según cronos es una copia exacta de la mítica biblioteca de Alejandría en su máximo apogeo, pero tiene sus defectos, no hay índice y todo está escrito en rollos, así que es un fastidio encontrar algo útil y para rematar el contenido está en lenguas muertas, solo he podido leer lo poco que he encontrado en latín y eso con lo poco que conozco de la lengua, pero no ha sido útil, normalmente encuentro rollos de leyes y poemas. Al final me doy por vencido y despierto a un nuevo día.


	10. Causa y solución de todos los problemas

Poco después de despertar, Fen acompañado por un poni entraron en mi habitación-prisión, el poni empujando un carrito de comida que dejo en medio del cuarto, al retirarse volvieron a cerrar la puerta.

"Que te parece. Desayuno continental" esto me hizo recordar a Marino, que en paz descanse. No debo pensar en ello, así que, tragándome la desesperación, empiezo a comer.

Aproximadamente una hora después de comer Fen abre la puerta

"Acompáñame mocoso" uy, alguien se levantó de lado equivocado del nido.

Pues sin más salimos de la habitación, en la sala de los horrores nos espera el capitán Zann

"Buenos días Señor Dot, espero que haya tenido un sueño reparador, venga acompáñeme, demos un paseo" me dice el Tiburcio, a lo cual accedo.

Los piratas me escoltan fuera del pueblo por un sendero de terracería, espero que no sea otra táctica de intimidación, una hora de caminata después empiezo a percibir el sonido del metal golpeando la piedra. al final del camino llegamos a una cantera, decenas de ponis están picando piedra y acarreando escombros vigilados por la estricta garra de perros diamante, en un riachuelo contiguo, otros ponis están lavando piedras y las depositan en cubetas. Al acercarnos más me doy cuenta de que no son piedras comunes. Son gemas.

"¿Qué le parece nuestra cantera Señor Dot? La re-abrimos cuando NZ empezó a comprarlas en masa, no produce mucho, pero la mano de obra es gratuita" me dice con una sonrisa malevola

Esto me hace hervir la sangre, he estado financiando las actividades de este hijo de su escuala madre, cuando regrese a NZ alguien va a estar muy despedido, les di a mis empleados ordenes estrictas de que verificaran el origen de las gemas. yo si vi esa peli de DiCaprio y precisamente quería evitar esto.

tragándome la rabia me contengo de darle un puñetazo a Zann, la lógica me dice que necesito todas mis extremidades, y al fin respondo.

"impresionante, ¿hay algo más que extraigan aparte de gemas?" respondo neutralmente.

"Jeje, su indiferencia al sufrimiento es refrescante, usted podría volverse un gran pirata algún día, para responder a su pregunta, hay veces que encontramos hierro y cobre, pero es raro"

"ya veo"

Al ver que este intento también fallo, nos regresamos al pueblo, durante el camino, decidí empezar una conversación, con esperanzas de sacarle información.

"Capitán, si no le molesta la pregunta, tengo curiosidad por el obelisco en la explanada"

"¡Osas cuestionar al capitán mocoso insolente!" Fen levanta su garra y antes de que me tocara Zann lo detiene con su brazo.

"¡Señor Fen, cuide sus modales! Solo es curiosidad infantil" y procedió a responder "no sabemos mucho del obelisco ni de la piedra, ya estaba ahí cuando nos asentamos, lo que sí sabemos es que nos protege de las emanaciones toxicas del volcán y evita que haga erupción".

"entonces actúa como un generador de escudo para la isla" afirmo

"así es", agradeciéndole al capitán por la información continuamos el viaje de regreso, al llegar al pueblo el capitán irrumpe el silencio

"Dígame Señor Dot, usted es un inventor muy reconocido, así que fabríqueme un arma que me dé a mí y a mis marinos una ventaja en el mar" Zann no lo está pidiendo por favor, es una orden, pero no puedo permitirles darles algo, ya son peligrosos tal como son.

"Capitán, aunque quisiera, usted carece de las instalaciones, las herramientas adecuadas y el personal capacitado para ejecutar tal tarea" respondo neutralmente

"Vamos usted es ingenioso, sé que se las arreglará" afirma Zann, pero solo respondo con silencio.

"creo que usted puede meditar el asunto en nuestra suite más lujosa" me dice con una sonrisa maliciosa, a lo cual sin más fanfarria me lanzaron al calabozo.

El calabozo esta sorprendentemente vacío, hay poca iluminación, pero se pueden ver los detalles, al fondo una figura se agita, y despierta

"¿Eh? Ya es hora de la comida. ¿Qué noticias le tienes a Edmond?" me dice el amo del calabozo, su voz es firme, pero de una persona mayor, seguramente es un anciano

"creo que me confundes con alguien más" le respondo

El habitante se incorpora, revelando un felino bípedo, delgado, alto, atigrado naranja, de pelo corto, le falta un colmillo de la mandíbula inferior, sus irises brillan como esmeraldas y lo complementa unos enormes bigotes que adornan su cara, lleva puesto un simple chaleco sin abotonar.

El estrés puede más conmigo y ahora necesito desahogarme, así que tirando toda la razón por la borda cedo ante mis instintos.

"¡GATOOO!" salgo disparado y tacleo al sorprendido felino, se siente genial estar del otro lado para variar y procedo a rascarle la cabeza, barbilla y cachetes. Siempre me han gustado los gatos y conozco sus puntos débiles. Al minino le cuesta asimilar lo que está pasando

"no… detente… Edmond se siente… humillado" dice el felino, pero no hace nada por defenderse y hasta empieza a ronronear cuando le rasco detrás de las orejas.

"¡Suficiente! ¡Hisssss!" me dice con voz firme el gato. A lo cual me detengo, no quiero que me rasguñe por pasarme de la raya. Me incorporo y lo ayudo a levantarse.

"discúlpame, he estado bajo mucho estrés y necesitaba desahogarme, Ahhh… ahora me siento mucho mejor"

"me alegra que la humillación de Edmond te ayudara, observa como Edmond baila de júbilo" me dice con una cara seria arqueando una ceja, uy es un poco cascarrabias.

"tú debes ser el prisionero VIP, Dot Exe ¿cierto? A Edmond no le gustaría estar en tus zapatos" ante tal afirmación no puedo evitar cuestionarlo

"¿a qué te refieres?"

"Seguramente esperas que paguen tu rescate y te libere, pero eso nunca sucederá, alguien le pago una gran suma a Zann para secuestrarte y entregarte a un cliente desconocido, Edmond ha escuchado que te entregara después de recibir el rescate"

"¡Pero que hijo de puta, no solo cobrará doble, también me hará trabajar gratis!" me recuerda a un jefe cretino que tuve alguna vez.

"Oye, cuida tu lenguaje niño, Edmond piensa que eres muy joven para usar malas palabras" a lo cual me disculpo a regañadientes

"Edmond, ¿porque estás aquí?" inquiero del felino

"no te interesaría escuchar la triste historia de Edmond, Edmond no desea enterarse tampoco de la tuya, en poco tiempo saldrás de esta celda y jamás te volveré a ver" me responde

Cronos debió de referirse a Edmond, debo convencerlo de que me ayude, usare la clave.

"Muchos creen que el _tiempo es como un río_ que fluye seguro y veloz en una sola dirección, pero yo le he visto la cara al _tiempo_ y te aseguro que no es así" Edmond se queda estupefacto, en breve se recupera y cae de rodillas al suelo con la cabeza inclinada

"Ordene mi Señor, Edmond está a su servicio" esto no lo esperaba

"levántate Edmond, ¿dime como llegaste aquí?" inquiero de nuevo, Edmond se sienta y comienza el relato

"me honra que usted se interese en la historia de Edmond, hace muchas generaciones Cronos El titán del tiempo le dio a mi ancestro el Rey Dastan una daga que podía retroceder el tiempo brevemente para que pudiera vengarse de quienes asesinaron a su familia, completada su venganza, la daga se convirtió en arena, Dastan reconstruyo su reino. Como pago el titán solo pidió a cambio una cosa, algún día su Adalid aparecería y es deber de sus descendientes asistirlo"

"¿eres de la realeza?"

"Edmond no es de la realeza, unas generaciones después una gran sequia azoto el reino y se vieron forzados a migrar a tierras extranjeras, cuando regresaron, la tierra ya estaba ocupada, ahora se le conoce como Saddle Arabia (SA para abreviar), los ancestros de Edmond no quisieron entrar en conflicto, pero se integraron muy bien como la guardia personal del sultán"

"Edmond era el jefe de la guardia del sultán, hace dos años Edmond acompañaba al sultán en un viaje de placer con destino a NZ, también acompañaba a Edmond los mejores guerreros de SA, pero en especial la pupila personal de Edmond" esto último lo dijo con melancolía y detuvo el relato, permanecí en silencio hasta que prosiguiera con la historia.

"Edmond y su esposa no tuvieron hijos, Catra, era una cachorrita cuando apareció en la puerta de Edmond, la adoptamos, tenia doce años cuando zarpamos en ese fatídico viaje, una fuerte tormenta tomo a la tripulación por sorpresa, el barco sufrió daños, pero nada serio, la tripulación estaba ocupada reparando el barco y no se dieron cuenta que se acercaban los piratas ¡que tonto fue Edmond!, debió de poner atención al horizonte"

"los piratas abordaron la nave, Edmond y sus guerreros lucharon tenazmente, en la trifulca, Catra resultó gravemente herida, lo último que vi de ella fue su cuerpecito tumbado en un charco de sangre, Edmond quiso acercarse para auxiliarla, pero Zann le cortó el paso a Edmond, nos enfrentamos en un duelo, si Edmond gozara de su juventud hubiera derrotado a Zann, pero él me superó, al final solo me tomaron a mí de rehén, Zann quería que les enseñara a sus piratas el arte marcial del _colmillo susurrante_ , a lo cual me negué y por eso llevo todo este tiempo en el calabozo"

"es una tragedia lo que te ha pasado Edmond, pero no pierdas las esperanzas, te aseguro que saldremos de esta isla" le aseguro

"Mi señor es el Adalid de Cronos, estoy seguro de que así será, a Edmond le gustaría escuchar la historia de mi señor, pero será mejor que la pospongamos para otro momento, hay asuntos más apremiantes que tratar"

"gracias Edmond, en realidad lo que necesito es información, empecemos con lo más obvio…" nos envolvimos en una larga serie de preguntas, Edmond hizo un excelente trabajo, a pesar de estar encerrado los ponis le pasan noticias y recados para que se los pase a otros, así que por defecto él es la fuente de información más grande de _la Isla de la mancha negra_ , que es el nombre del trozo de tierra maldita en la que estamos parados.

El artefacto que está flotando sobre el obelisco no solo protege la isla de la furia del volcán, también esta maldito, se alimenta de la angustia de los oprimidos y de la crueldad de los opresores, así que hace ponis sumisos y piratas agresivos, ahora sé de donde vienen esos arranques de furia que he tenido, tengo la teoría de que es la fuente de toda la excesiva violencia y gore que pasa en la isla, no es normal en este mundo.

El pasado de Zann es interesante, era un huérfano de un pueblucho llamado Klugetown, se hizo a la mar en busca de fortuna como contrabandista, ocultando mercancía en un lugar remoto descubrió un oráculo que lo bendijo para que fuera el pirata más temido del mundo. Así es como se hizo agente del destino, debo sacarle la ubicación del oráculo, podría darme una pista de la identidad del agente principal.

Lo último que obtuve de información fue sobre ponis claves y sus habilidades, he formulado un plan y necesito de mano de obra para llevarlo a cabo, los piratas desperdician potencial, tienen a profesionistas arando la tierra y a granjeros como constructores de barcos.

Al final Zann me saca del agujero y haciendo un poco de teatro accedo a construir el arma que quiere, puesto que está muy entusiasmado me da carta blanca para solicitar materiales y mano de obra para el proyecto, me da un taller de reparación de barcos y me pongo a la faena.

Los ponis a mi cargo no comparten el entusiasmo y con razón, para mantener el secreto de lo que estamos construyendo, ni si quiera les he dicho de que se trata, para ellos, solo es otro instrumento de opresión, por lo tanto, no están en posición de ser curiosos o de querer hacer amistad conmigo, es una lástima puesto que cada día me siento más marginado y molesto, no debo dejar que la depresión me gane, si no fuera por que visito frecuentemente a Edmond ya habría sucumbido a la depresión o a la rabia psicótica. Maldita piedra que altera las emociones, siendo omnívoro me afecta bipolarmente.

Zann es un idiota, nos dejó un chaperón para vigilarnos. Pagará caro el error de dejarme sin supervisión adecuada. Nuestro vigilante es un pequeño cachorro mestizo de perro diamante de color blanco con largas orejas café que le cuelgan, cola y nariz a juego, el bicho llamado Rover es una masa de hiperactividad envuelta en azúcar y espolvoreada en cocaína, cuando se vuelve insoportable lo mando a ver si ya puso la marrana, el chiquilín sale corriendo más rápido que lavandera a recoger la ropa al empezar a llover. No sé qué hace, pero se lleva todo el día en encontrar a la marrana y reportarme de que no ha puesto, me daría gracia si no fuera una boca floja y le dice a cualquier hijo de vecino lo que hacemos.

Las semanas pasan y se convierten en meses, en un punto me entere de que la guardia real de equestria intervino en el pago del rescate y se armó una buena porque querían capturar piratas. Imagínate, algún noble queriendo sacarse una medallita ante la princesa Celestia, pero cagandolo todo y casi convirtiéndolo en incidente internacional y de paso arriesgando mi cuello. Al menos me han comprado un poco de tiempo para terminar este proyecto.

o()xxxx[{::::::::::::::::::

Finalmente termino el proyecto y tengo envasados los primeros _frutos_ , poco antes de dos semanas para que se cumpla el plazo del pago de mi rescate, he pasado casi seis meses en esta jodida isla, mi cabello ha crecido y hace semanas que lo amarro con un lazo al estilo Amidamaru. El mal estado de mi ropa y el lamentable estado de mi cabello me hace ver feral, tampoco ayuda la maldición de la isla, hay días en los que me he tenido que contener de desatar mis frustraciones contra los ponis, mi consuelo está en que para bien o para mal, esta pesadilla está por terminar y podré descargar mis frustraciones en quien se lo merece.

Un par de días después la nave insignia de Zann atraca y los piratas danzan de júbilo, ya debió de haber recibido el pago de mi rescate y ahora me toca ser re-vendido para sacar utilidades extra, sin más ceremonia Zann, acompañado por Fen entran a mi taller.

"¡Señor Dot! Ya debió de haberse enterado de las noticias, por fin han pagado su rescate, pero antes de que pueda irse, creo que tenemos cuentas pendientes." Y la manga del muerto de que me va a dejar ir.

"Capitán, le presento el compañero fiel y verdadero de todo gran pirata, ha acompañado a marinos humanos por siglos y se ha vuelto un recurso invaluable en altamar, les presento: El Ron" les anuncio con la voz monótona y sin sentimiento con la que me conocen. Y a lo cual les presento una botella de un litro sellada con corcho. Que bien que hicimos bebidas alcohólicas en bachiller para la clase de química, un par de maestros se pusieron bien alegres y nos dieron buenas calificaciones. Lo que acabo de preparar no resulto ser una bebida de alta calidad, pero si tuviera una 'coca' definitivamente sirve para una 'cuba libre'

"no veo que tiene de impresionante una botella" dice Fen desinteresado

"el contenido es lo importante, puede desinfectar heridas y aliviar el dolor, un marino herido no tiene que perder una pierna por una infección, se lava la herida con Ron y se venda" respondo

"¿Animo de celebrar? Unos tragos convertirán una reunión aburrida en la mejor parranda de la historia, lo mejor de todo, es más seguro que beber que agua estancada, los marinos no tendrán que estar suplicando a Neptuno de liberarlos de su ira" la diarrea es un problema muy grave

"¿y qué hay de la parte del arma? Porque eso es lo que le solicite en primer lugar señor Dot" me cuestiona Zann, tiburón de poca fe.

A lo cual tomo una botella, con un trapo lo mojo en Ron, le prendo fuego y lo azoto contra una pared, la cual se enciende en llamas, Zann y Fen se quedan hipnotizados por las llamas.

"Bomba Molotov, buena para guerrillas, anarquistas y para distraer marinos, lancen una de estas en el barco enemigo y las fuerzas de combate se verán distraídas para evitar que el barco se incendie."

"usted se ha superado enormemente, me disculpo por mi falta de fe en Usted, ¿dijo que el Ron también sirve para celebrar verdad?" a lo cual solo asiento "¡entonces un festín está en orden esta noche, hay mucho por que celebrar!" eso es con lo que cuento, Zann y Fen no pudieron ver mi sonrisa depredadora a sus espaldas.

o()xxxx[{::::::::::::::::::

La celebración fue tal y como lo esperaba, un completo desastre, hay piratas inconscientes tirados por todas partes, ninguno se moderó con el ron, lástima que no tendrán tiempo de sentir la resaca más épica de la historia.

Liberé a los ponis con ayuda de Edmond y los comisione a encerrar a los piratas en la mazmorra, celdas, cajas de hierro y en general donde cupieran, todos bien amarrados y amordazados, muchos ponis no pueden creer que les haya dado vuelta a las tornas y ahora ellos sean los carcelarios.

Ya habrá tiempo para eso, una vez asegurados los piratas, Edmond ha puesto a los ponis a aprovisionar las naves piratas para zarpar lo más pronto posible, el éxodo se lleva a cabo de manera más o menos ordenada, según mis cálculos se llenarán cuatro de los seis barcos, incluido el barco de Zann con provisiones, botín y refugiados, solo me queda unas últimas cosas en esta isla antes de partir.

Por fin tengo oportunidad de examinar el obelisco, está muy sucio, pero puedo notar algunas runas que hacen referencia a _Sombra, Rey y Cristal_. no importa, escribo un circulo con runas para ejecutar un comando por tiempo, es un hechizo simple pero requiere muchos garabatos, este artefacto no volverá a nublar la mente de ninguna criatura.

Zann está tumbado amarrado por cadenas a un grueso mástil, le he puesto un bozal especial que he diseñado para esta ocasión, llevo a rastras una cubeta sellada que, está conectado a un arpón de acero y un caimán de cobre, asegurándome de que Zann no pueda escapar conecto el caimán a las cadenas, le doy un toquecito con la punta del arpón en el costado.

"¡RAAAHHH!" se escucha el rugido de Zann al ser despertado violentamente por una descarga eléctrica de la batería de ácido que he improvisado para esta ocasión.

"¿Qué? ¿¡Cual es el significado de esto!? ¡Motín!" y le di otra descarga para que se eduque

"Mírame" cuando por fin fija sus ojos en los míos, prosigo. "Mírame, yo soy el Capitán ahora." Le digo con la mirada más maldita que puedo dar, ahora es tiempo de desahogar todo lo que me he aguantado estos seis meses.

"Responderás a mis preguntas sinceramente" le ordeno.

"un marinero de agua dulce como tu jamás podría hacerme ¡AAARRRGG!" otra descarga. La cual prolongo intencionalmente.

"¿A quién planeabas venderme?" la pregunta la tuve que repetir múltiples veces, estoy empezando a pensar que a Zann le gustan las descargas eléctricas, por fin jadeando y con múltiples quemaduras Zann accede a contarme sus secretos.

"Un acolito de la secta del Red Bull me pago una enorme cantidad por entregarte, no se para que te quieren esos cultistas" ¿fanáticos religiosos? deberé de investigarlo a su tiempo, interrogo a Zann sobre el asunto, pero sinceramente no sabe nada, eso no evito que le diera más descargas.

"¿dónde está el oráculo que te bendijo?" esta es la que me interesa

"en la costa sureste del continente de equestria antes de las arenas del desierto, hay una jungla que alberga algunas pirámides con artefactos, en una de estas halle el oráculo." Me dice derrotadamente.

Realmente se me acabaron las preguntas importantes y todavía tengo tiempo suficiente, así que simplemente me dedique a descargar mi ira en Zann haciéndole preguntas retoricas.

"¿De qué lado masca la iguana?" pregunto

"¿de qué hablas? ¡AAARRRGGG!" le doy una oleada de descargas

"¿¡DE QUE LADO MASCA LA IGUANA!?" continúo preguntando mientras lo torturo con toda la maldad y malicia que puedo, mientras rio como Darth Sidius

"¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me tratas así? siempre te trate bien" me dice gimoteando Zann

"Karma. Torturaste, robaste, esclavizaste, asesinaste y seguramente cometiste un sin número más de crímenes, la justicia de NZ simplemente te arrojaría a una prisión de la cual escaparías y volverías a la piratería y en Equestria te mandarían al tártaro, que siendo otra prisión igualmente escaparías por que el destino te favorece. Ningún sistema penal de este mundo te condenaría a muerte. Seria presuntuoso decirte que lo hago por justicia, lo hago por mi vendetta personal. NADIE me controla." Le digo con todo el veneno que tengo almacenado.

"ten piedad, por favor ¡Por favor!" me dice atemorizado

"no hay piedad para los condenados" y procedo a asarlo un poco más hasta que se baja la batería y pierde el chiste.

"pero descuida, no voy a asesinarte, te condeno a ti y a tus piratas a pasar lo que te resta de vida en esta isla" a lo cual desconecto el arpón para llevármelo, me doy la vuelta y emprendo mi camino a la flota que ya debió de haber terminado y debe estar lista para zarpar.

"no eres un niño, eres un monstruo en el cuerpo de un niño" alcanzo a escuchar las últimas palabras de Zann al alejarme, sacado este asunto de mi pecho me siento mucho mejor.

Edmond me está esperando para partir, al parecer soy el último en abordar

"¡quemen los barcos restantes, no les demos oportunidad de perseguirnos!" ladro a los ponis, ellos gustosos usan las molotov sobrevivientes a la juerga para quemar los barcos.

La flota parte del puerto que lentamente se consume en llamas, al alejarnos de la costa los ponis celebran su libertad, en la algarabía nadie nota que la columna de luz del artefacto deja de emitir su luz.

"Mi Señor, Edmond no puede evitar notar que usted ha hecho algo sumamente deshonorable" debe referirse a la tortura, o talvez al engaño con el ron.

"Párate en las cenizas de cientos de almas muertas a manos de Zann y pregúntale a los fantasmas si el honor importa" es con lo que le respondo, Edmond se ve en conflicto, reconoce mis palabras como ciertas, pero su honor no lo debe dejar darme la razón.

"aun así, Edmond cree que pudo haber manejado la situación diferente" recrimina Edmond

"Edmond, no importa que tan brillante sea, solo soy un niño, no tengo la destreza física para enfrentarme al ejercito pirata, no tengo entrenamiento en artes marciales. Mi prototipo de gema de computo me habría dado una oportunidad, pero esa isla carece de los materiales o herramientas necesarias para recrearla, además me tardé dos años en hacer el prototipo con equipo de primera calidad, no habría logrado terminarla a tiempo. Pude haber armado una rebelión con los ponis si no fueran tan apáticos por culpa del artefacto, pero eso solo habría resultado en derramamiento de sangre, hubiera perdido muchos ponis y posiblemente ni tu ni yo hubiéramos sobrevivido. Escogí la opción que maximiza la supervivencia de los cautivos y deja a los piratas sin recursos para volver al pillaje, como puedes ver, no se derramo una gota de sangre, nos llevamos cuatro de seis naves, provisiones y todo el botín pirata"

"Edmond no cuestiona sus métodos, si no sus intenciones" ah, ya veo si es por la tortura

"Edmond, no me disculpare por lo que hice porque cualquier razón que te de simplemente lo tomarías como una excusa, hice lo que tenía que hacer para asegurar mi supervivencia" respondo sinceramente

"¿Supervivencia?" pregunta confundido

"ya debes saber que no soy de este mundo. En Gaia la cooperación y armonía es lo que predomina. En mi mundo La tierra, se rige por el principio de la supervivencia del más apto, nos hemos formado por competencia brutal y violenta, los humanos por miles de años cazaban usando la persistencia, perseguían a los animales hasta que sus cuerpos se rendían y morían, podemos comer casi todo lo que encontramos, así que no nos detendremos por comida mientras perseguimos a nuestra presa, si no podemos encontrar comida está bien, nuestro cuerpo se consumirá así mismo para que no tengamos que detener la cacería. No tenemos mucho pelo, sudamos, lo que nos permite radiar el calor corporal, así que el ambiente extremo o tiempos prolongados no detendrán nuestra caza. Si el animal pelea, podemos recibir daño masivo a nuestras extremidades y perder la mitad de nuestra sangre y sobrevivir. Toda nuestra existencia se la debemos a la perseverancia, resistencia y determinación, cuando nos ponemos a la tarea, se lleva a cabo y punto. Conquistamos la tierra y pronto la humanidad conquistará las estrellas y quien quiera o lo que sea que se interponga en nuestro camino será eliminado de una forma u otra." Edmond no esperaba ese tipo de respuesta.

"Edmond no niega su determinación, pero cree que le falta balance al señor Exe, si me lo permite, quisiera instruirlo en la disciplina marcial del colmillo susurrante, quizá así pueda calmar la tormenta que hay en su corazón" creo que no me liberare de esto, de todos modos, creo que ya va siendo tiempo de que aprenda a defenderme, no quiero verme en esta situación de nuevo.

"De acuerdo Edmond, seré tu aprendiz" a lo cual una explosión se escucha a lo lejos, el volcán de la isla de la mancha negra ha entrado en erupción, lanzando material incandescente y flujo piro-clástico cubriendo la superficie de la isla, sin duda matando todo a su paso, lo cual me llena el rostro de una sonrisa depredadora.

"le prometí a Zann que viviría el resto de su vida en la isla y como no podía dejar existiendo el artefacto maldito… pues su tiempo se acorto considerablemente" le digo a Edmond

"Su entrenamiento inicia ahora" ni que decir que su entrenamiento me recordó al Cobra Kai. ouch.


	11. Un capitán de trece años

¡Saludos observadores del multiverso! ¡Yo, Cronos! amo del tiempo y señor del espacio, les da la bienvenida. Talvez se pregunten por que no he abierto el portal que conecta nuestros universos. El destino me había tendido una trampa y cortó el enlace, pero gracias a mi astucia lo he restablecido y mejorado, para una mejor inmersión les sugiero acceder paralelamente a los portales "multimedia" mientras se desarrolla la historia de mi adalid, así que, sin más por el momento, los dejaré observar.

Capítulo 11 – Un capitán de trece años

Después de escapar de la isla de la mancha negra y estando a suficiente distancia para estar a salvo de la erupción volcánica, Edmond puso a la flota con dirección a NZ, puesto que el puerto de Ciudad Este está más cerca que Seaward Shoals en Equestria. A la 'tripulación' no le agrado la idea, principalmente porque todos son originarios de Equestria y solo yo quiero ir a Nueva Zebrandia, así que después de evaluar si las provisiones serían suficientes y a fin de evitar un motín, tuvimos que ceder, dimos la vuelta y nos dirigimos con rumbo a Equestria.

Nunca he puesto atención a las festividades extranjeras, pero un par de días después los ponis estaban celebrando el llamado "Hearth's Warming" algo relacionado a la fundación de Equestria y como las tres tribus de ponis dejaron de pelear para vencer a los windigos. Edmond y yo nos vimos en la penosa necesidad de hacer que los ponis bajaran el volumen y ritmo de la celebración. Comprendemos que la libertad recién recobrada es motivo de gozo y aun mas con una fecha importante para ellos. Pero todavía no estamos totalmente a salvo, las luces y canciones pueden atraer amenazas, lo que menos necesitamos es un monstruo marino atacando la flota y no tener la capacidad de repelerlo, además de que las raciones son limitadas, no llegaríamos con vida a puerto si se agotan antes de tiempo. Los ponis entendieron razones (algunos a regañadientes) y continuaron con sus festividades más tranquilamente.

Han pasado tres semanas desde que zarpamos y no he tenido tiempo de aburrirme, puesto que el entrenamiento de Edmond es extenuante, la mayor parte de él se concentra en fortalecer mis capacidades físicas, así que ejercicio basta y sobra, cuando estoy agotado Edmond se limita a arrojarme un balde de agua salada y me obliga a continuar. Por las mañanas cuando no estoy corriendo dando vueltas a la cubierta como menso, estoy haciendo lagartijas, abdominales y etcétera. A medio día practicamos katas y por la tarde antes de ponerse el sol hacemos 'sparring'…

/watch?v=1HE4OFoezVg

"¡Levántate! Otra vez" vocifera el viejo gato, llevamos en el ejercicio un par de horas y estoy cansado, pero no puedo darme por vencido.

Al incorporarme Edmond me lanza un puñetazo a la cara, el cual bloqueo a duras penas y por la fuerza del impacto termino de nuevo en el suelo.

"no esperes que tu oponente te dé un respiro, ¡atácalo sin cesar!, solo cuando estés seguro de que no representa amenaza alguna puedes descansar"

Antes de incorporarme giro mi cuerpo para darle una patada al talón de Edmond, el gato lo evita con un salto atrás, poniendo distancia entre nosotros, con espacio libre puedo incorporarme, Edmond se lanza contra mí con una patada que bloqueo con mi brazo, ha quedado expuesto y contraataco con un golpe al estómago, Edmond se tambalea y antes que pueda recuperarse continuo con una serie de golpes y patadas, pero el anciano logra bloquear y desviar todos mis ataques ¡era una finta! Apenas alcance a bloquear su patada dirigida a mi pecho que me tomo por sorpresa, el impacto me hace volar un par de metros y caigo en el suelo derrotado. Edmond se acerca a mi caminando tranquilamente.

"Edmond cree que el señor Exe ha mejorado, pero todavía tiene mucho que aprender" dice mientras me extiende una garra para levantarme, la cual la tomo y me levanta. "será mejor que lo dejemos por hoy, según mis cálculos mañana llegaremos a tierra y hay que hacer preparativos"

"Eres un gran maestro Edmond, gracias." Le respondo al felino

"No hay por qué agradecer, es lo menos que puedo hacer en agradecimiento por liberarnos. por cierto, mañana descansaremos en el puerto y buscaremos pasaje a NZ, pero es posible que nos lleve tiempo encontrar un navío de pasajeros, mientras esperamos le sugiero que redacte una carta a su familia y la envié con el primer barco que esté disponible, ellos deben de estar muy preocupados por usted" me dice el viejo minino. No podemos usar las naves para navegar de regreso, puesto que los ponis que conforman la tripulación quieren regresar con sus familiares y amigos, así que al llegar al puerto se dispersarán, dejándonos sin personal para navegar. Conseguir tripulación para reemplazarlos sería más complicado que simplemente buscar pasaje a Nueva Zebrandia.

"gracias por la sugerencia, pero no es necesario que me acompañes a NZ, tú también tienes familia que se preocupe por ti, deberías embarcarte lo más pronto posible a Saddle Arabia" respondo

"El honor no permite a Edmond dejarlo a usted solo, quien sabe que peligros corra en el camino a su hogar, me quedare con usted hasta concluir su entrenamiento, el cual al ritmo que usted aprende será en pocos meses. Solo cuando Edmond determine que usted está suficientemente capacitado para cuidar de sí mismo regresara a Sadde Arabia" discutí el asunto con el viejo testarudo, pero no cedió ni un poco, creo que tendré chaperón para un buen rato.

Hablando de chaperón, el molesto bulto de hiperactividad nos acompañó como polizón en el barco, así es, Rover el micro perro diamante vino con nosotros, Edmond aprovecho y lo uso durante el entrenamiento haciendo que lo persiguiera y le quitara su ramita preferida del hocico, nunca conseguí quitársela.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

En la madrugada del día siguiente fui despertado por el grito "¡TIERRA A LA VISTA!" lo cual genero una conmoción y muchos ponis se apresuraron a salir a cubierta, por mi parte me levante más tranquilo, ya que todavía faltan algunas horas para desembarcar y tengo pocas posesiones que empacar, hace tiempo que repartimos el botín pirata entre todos, así que cada quien tendrá recursos económicos para un 'nuevo comienzo'.

Lo primero que note al salir a cubierta es el aire helado, estamos a mediados de enero y en Equestria el clima es controlado por los pegasos, en el horizonte se puede ver el puerto y sus alrededores cubiertos de nieve, esto es una pesadilla para un nativo de clima cálido y peor aún si no tiene pelo con que cubrirse, así que bajo de nuevo a ponerme una gruesa capa obscura con capucha que reclame del botín con la frase ¡matanga dijo la changa!, aunque dio igual, nadie más la quiso porque tiene pelaje animal en los hombros, por ahora tendrá que ser suficiente para resguardarme del frio hasta que consiga algo mejor, con esta vestimenta me gustaría decir que el 'invierno se acerca', pero es una lástima que el invierno ya está aquí.

Al atracar en el puerto las autoridades nos recibieron con nerviosismo, a pesar de que quitamos las banderas piratas de los barcos y las reemplazamos con banderas 'blancas' (que en realidad eran manteles con manchas) reconocieron los navíos. Así que estaban listos para defenderse de una invasión pirata, pero nos dieron el beneficio de la duda al solo ver ponis en la cubierta.

Antes de dejarnos desembarcar, fuimos recibidos por un sobrealimentado poni terrestre amarillo con una corta melena marrón obscuro, peinada al estilo tRuMp, viste un traje azul, su cutie mark es una hoja de papel con un tache rojo, está acompañado por un escuadrón de guardias 'armados' si es que se le puede llamar así a la obsoleta armadura hoplita que cargan. El grupo de recibimiento pidió abordar la nave principal para hablar con el capitán, así que bajamos la plancha, una vez a bordo iniciamos la conversación.

"Buenos días marineros, soy el Alcalde Diamante, les doy la bienvenida a Seaward Shoals, imagino que usted es el capitán de esta flota ¿verdad?" saluda el político dirigiéndose a Edmond

"Saludos Alcalde, pero Edmond no es el capitán, esa posición la tiene mi señor Dot Exe" responde el khajiita. En lo personal estuve en contra de ser el capitán, pero Edmond no quiso el puesto y se autonombro primer oficial, en cuanto a los ponis nadie más con experiencia náutica quiso la chamba, solo se limitaron a nombrarme capitán, imagino que algo tendrá que ver el que yo orquestara el maquiavélico plan que nos liberó a todos. Confundido, el alcalde se dirige a mi

"¿no eres muy joven para ser capitán de una flotilla de barcos?" me pregunta. En este punto me sorprende que le preocupe más mi edad que mi especie.

"si, si lo soy" respondí, el poni parpadeo dos veces y se encogió de hombros.

"Muy bien Capitán Exe, imagino que usted y su tripulación están ansiosos por desembarcar, pero antes de que la guardia se los permita, me gustaría que respondiera algunas preguntas" debe de estarse preguntando qué hacemos con naves identificadas como piratas.

"Con todo gusto Alcalde, por favor acompáñeme a mi camarote" hace un frio terrible, prefiero llevar la conversación a un lugar más cómodo así que nos dirigimos al ex -camarote del difunto capitán Zan, una vez acomodados, procedí a relatarle nuestra 'aventura' claro, omití detalles, como que intencionalmente hice que el volcán volcara su furia sobre los piratas inmovilizados y sin oportunidad de escape.

"increíble, ustedes han pasado por mucho, pero si no le incomoda, me gustaría que mis guardias corroboraran su historia" este poni sí que es precavido, no me molesta que interrogue a la tripulación, pero 'mis ponis' están ansiosos por regresar a su vida normal, posiblemente les moleste este procedimiento.

"no me incomoda alcalde, pero le pido que sea breve, estos ponis han sufrido demasiado y están ansiosos por regresar a sus vidas, prolongar su estadía innecesariamente podría molestarlos y posiblemente volverse hostiles" a lo cual el alcalde y sus guardias procedieron a preguntar a los ponis en los barcos, unas horas después satisfecho con los resultados nos permitió desembarcar a todos y puesto que ya no vamos a necesitar los barcos, se los ofrecí como donación al pueblo de Equestria, con la condición de que tomará posesión de ellos cuando todos los ponis hayan terminado de descargar todo lo de valor que este abordo, ya que este proceso se llevara algunos días porque no hay bodegas disponibles en donde guardar todo y conseguir carretas suficientes para que todos se lleven a casa su parte del botín será un problema.

Originalmente pensaba vender las naves, pero encontrar un poni u organización con el capital suficiente se llevaría tiempo, también carezco de la documentación necesaria para realizar la transacción, además que ningún poni quiso las naves como parte del botín puesto que les traen malos recuerdos. Tras la donación el alcalde quedo agradecido, pues carecía de una flota para proteger el puerto, ahora podrá reacondicionar las naves en defensa de su villa. En agradecimiento nos acomodó a Edmond y a mí en la posada local con los gastos pagados hasta que consiguiéramos pasaje a NZ.

Había que hacer logística y mucho trabajo de escritorio para conseguir transporte para los ponis y Rover termino siendo una enorme distracción, así que en vez de mandarlo a ver si ya puso la marrana, le encomendé una tarea para distraerlo.

"¡Roooover! ¡Robertiiiinoooo!" llame al can, el cual vino a mi corriendo como demente con la lengua de fuera, no sé cómo le hace para soportar el frio

"¡Sisisisisi! ¿¡Que desea jefazo de mi vidaza!?" me dice sumamente entusiasmado. No sé en qué punto se le metió la idea de que soy su jefe y a estas alturas me da miedo preguntar

"Rover, te tengo una misión de lo más Im-por-tan-te" le digo recalcando la importancia

"¡lo que sea jefesito!" me dice mientras salta de emoción

"necesito que me consigas… una ramita de tenmeaca" respondo seriamente

"no puedo creer que me pidas eso… ¡A mí! ¡pero claro ahorita se la traigo jefe! ¡ahorita se la traigo! ¡esa SI es una misión para mí!" dice el chucho mientras sale hecho la duro a buscar la ramita de tenmeaca (jejeje que malo soy) espero que con eso me deje tranquilo.

En los siguientes días, gradualmente al ritmo en el que conseguían transporte, los ponis de mi extripulacion se fueron despidiendo de mí, agradecidos, muchos con lágrimas, me invitaron a visitarlos algún día en sus hogares, potros y yeguas de todas partes de Equestria me recibirán con los ´brazos abiertos´ relatando la historia del joven Capitan Exe y como los salvo de una vida de esclavitud a futuras generaciones.

Entre tanto, redacte una carta a la abuela Yarn y se la encargue a unos marinos que zarparían de un carguero que transporta gemas a NZ, lamentablemente se rehusaron llevarnos como pasajeros, porque no había cupo.

Unas horas tras el partir el ultimo poni, Edmond consiguió un barco que nos llevara a NZ, así que tomamos nuestras cosas y al salir de la posada nos esperaba un escuadrón de guardias.

"¡Alto ahí en nombre de la Princesa Celestia!" vocifera el sargento, a lo cual nos detenemos "¡Han cometido crímenes contra Equestria y su pueblo ¿Qué tienen que decir en su defensa?!" demanda el gendarme

"¿Eh? Edmond no lo comprende, ¿de qué se nos acusa?" inquiere el gato confundido

"¡Se les acusa de tráfico de sustancias ilegales, van a venir conmigo al ayuntamiento!" ruge el unicornio mientras desenvaina su espada con telequinesis, Edmond no se lo toma bien y adquiere postura de combate, yo lo detengo meneando la cabeza, lo que menos quiero es que este malentendido ponga una recompensa en mi cabeza.

"Oficial, esto debe ser un malentendido, lo acompañaremos pacíficamente para aclarar este asunto" dicho esto, fuimos escoltados al ayuntamiento.

La 'comisaria' y prisión se encuentran en el sótano del edificio del ayuntamiento, los guardias nos metieron en un cuarto en que estaba ocupado por el Alcalde Diamante, mas guardias… y Rover, el canino se veía con miedo, pero se alegró al verme

"¡Jefe!¡Encontré la ramita de tenmeaca, pero ellos me la quitaron!" dice el cachorro señalando la ramita que hay en la mesa, mis ojos se expanden, no porque el menso encontró la ramita de tenmeaca, si no, por que NO la encontró y trajo una ramita diferente

"Rover, eso no es una ramita de tenmeaca, ¡es canabis! ¿dónde la encontraste?" pregunto sorprendido

"En su camarote, Capitán Exe, había más de eso junto con una buena cantidad opio bien escondidos en un compartimento secreto" me dice decepcionado el Alcalde

Y pues el argumento de 'no es mío, es de un conocido' no funciono, fuimos arrestados en el momento, pero como el alcalde no tiene la autoridad suficiente para juzgar a extranjeros, decidió aplicar el protocolo, Edmond por ser de la corte del Sultan de Saddle Arabia, goza de cierta inmunidad diplomática y fue deportado inmediatamente, a Rover por ser menor de edad lo mandaron a un orfanato en Manehattan y a mí me envían a Canterlot para ser juzgado por tráfico ilegal, alegue que también soy menor de edad, pero al ser capitán de una flotilla extranjera y haberme asegurado de la logística de la tripulación (la cual según, pudo haber transportado más droga) el alcalde determino que poseía la madurez y capacidad de ser juzgado como adulto.

Podría jurar que todos los ponis en Equestria pudieron alcanzar a escuchar el grito "¡ME QUIERO VOLVER CHANGO!" seguido de una serie de profanidades. ¡Maldito destino que no me deja descansar!


	12. Yo no vengo, me traen

Algo que me parece interesante es que los guardias de Equestria llevan un encantamiento en su armadura que los hace ver idénticos y al mismo tiempo oculta su cutie mark, es ingenioso porque un criminal no puede tomar represalias contra un agente de la ley si no sabe quién es, pero también resulta confuso, puesto que no puedo dirigir mis quejas a un guardia en específico, en su lugar opto por ser odioso con todos.

Hace frio y la capa es apenas suficiente, lo peor de estar encerrado en una celda es el aburrimiento, así que para entretenerme me dedique a fastidiar al celador cantando desafinadamente y a todo pulmón los mejores éxitos de antaño, un par de horas y tras cantar 'Rata De Dos Patas' el guarda me suplico casi llorando que parara.

"Por favor, por el amor de Celestia, ¡para con esos infernales berridos!, ¡nunca había escuchado tanto veneno en esa abominación que llamas canto!" gimotea el grandulón.

"¡Respeta los clásicos maestro!, mira para que veas lo mucho que te aprecio, te dedico esta rola que está bien chida" así que seguí 'cantando'

/watch?v=t7gIutuQQLs

"¡NO MAS! te daré lo que quieras si prometes callarte" me dice el estresado y desmoralizado poni

"¿lo que quiera eh? Pues quiero mi libertad" le digo cínicamente

"sabes que no puedo dártela, me metería en problemas y tengo familia que alimentar, pídeme otra cosa" tsk entonces no es lo que quiera, ni modo, tendrá que ser algo para matar mi aburrimiento

"¿tienes algo para leer?, talvez podría estar callado si tuviera algo entretenido" sin responder el guarda salió corriendo.

Menos mal, ya me estaba cansando y siento seca la garganta, pero con unos tragos de agua de la llave solucionaron el problema, el guarda regresa con un par de libros en su lomo y los deposita frente a los barrotes. Tomo el primer libro con mis manos y lo hojeo, se trata de una pieza literaria que ya había visto y me he rehusado a leer, es primer libro de la infame saga de 'cincuenta tonos de gris' pero a diferencia del que tiene la abuela en casa, este tiene manchas de dudosa procedencia y huele a ovo.

"¡Guacala! ¿De dónde sacaste esa basura?" respondo al botar el libro lo más lejos de mí y correr al lavabo a limpiarme las manos

"lo saque del casillero de la secretaria del alcalde" el cabrón lo hizo a propósito para desquitarse.

El segundo libro está en excelentes condiciones porque esta nuevo, la portada reza 'Leyes de Equestria para dummies'. El libro, que, a mi opinión, para ser una versión 'resumida' es bastante grueso y pesado.

"No tenemos biblioteca y nos llegaron un par de copias recientemente, supuse que te conviene leerlo, te lo puedes quedar si permaneces en silencio" me dice esperanzado a que yo acepté el soborno. puesto que tengo pocas opciones, accedí al trato y me puse a estudiar.

Unos días después me sacaron de la celda escoltado (encadenado) por dos guardias que serán mis custodios hasta llegar a Canterlot, ambos son ponis terrestres y no hay nada que los distinga más que el tono de su voz y su personalidad.

Nos hicimos a la mar hacia el norte, a un pueblo llamado 'Applewood' el lugar pasaría desapercibido como un pueblo más, pero con la diferencia que este es un pueblo doble, abajo hay edificaciones de piedra y adobe y arriba en el cielo casas hechas de nubes que forman un segundo pueblo llamado 'Las Pegasus'.

Tras descansar una noche en una celda de Applewood, muy de mañana continuamos el viaje en carreta rodeando el bosque nevado Whitetail por un rustico camino empedrado, una neblina cubre el bosque opacando el sol, los pinos cubiertos de nieve se alzan entre las montañas pedregosas, el silencio del ambiente solo se ve interrumpido por el rítmico golpeteo de los cascos de los guardias y la carreta, el aire helado me hace tiritar.

Mi situación es mala, pero podría ser peor, el paisaje me recuerda que en circunstancias diferentes pude haber despertado junto a un 'Capa de la tormenta' en una caravana en dirección a una ejecución.

Aquí estoy, solo, en tierra extranjera, en camino a ser juzgado por un crimen que no cometí, sin forma de contactar a Harvey para que defienda mi caso. Extraño el cálido abrazo de la abuela Yarn, extraño las excentricidades de Red Needle y la compañía de Knight Rider y Blueblood.

¡Blueblood!, podría encontrarme con él en Canterlot, estoy seguro que me dará una pata, pero no debo hacerme ilusiones, también es posible que no pueda contactarlo, por ahora mi mejor opción es formular mi estrategia de defensa en la corte, gracias al libro de leyes que llevo estudiando estos días.

El ambiente es sumamente depresivo, hace horas que termine de leer el libro, no necesito seguir estudiándolo gracias a mi memoria idílica. Así que sin estimulación me aburro fácilmente, así que comencé un juego con los guardias que tiran de la carreta.

"Oigan, ¿quieren jugar 'yo veo'? ¡yo empiezo!, Veo… un objeto ¡verde!" digo a los guardias

"… ¿pino?" responde el que está a mi derecha, al de la izquierda no le hace gracia y le lanza una mirada recriminatoria a su compañero, al cual le vale gorro porque al igual que yo, esta aburrido.

"¡oy!" respondo decepcionado de que adivinara

"¿me toca?" replica el guardia

"si" digo yo

"yo veo un objeto… alto" contesta

"ehhh… ¡Pino!" respondo

"eso" ¡le atine!

"yo veo… un objeto… con…"

"¿ramas? ¡Pino!" respondo antes de que termine

"¡ay!" dice decepcionado mi guardia favorito

"yo veo… un objeto que tiene un tronco" digo en mi turno

"Pino" responde

"sip" le toca

"¿sigo? Yo veo un ob…"

"¡Pino!" respondo en tiempo record

"ayyyy" gimotea mi cuate

"mi turno"

"¡Pino!" me interrumpe

"No, no cuenta" replico

"Si, si cuenta" me dice

"ni siquiera he visto nada" argumento

"¡si cuenta!" dice el llorón

"bueno" respondo resignado, pero antes de que pueda responder digo "Pino"

"ay, ¡ya me canso esto!" responde el de la izquierda y comienza a regañar a su compañero sobre lo poco profesional que es entablar amistad con un preso, al otro no le gusta ser reprendido y empieza a recriminarle también las faltas que ha tenido, como la vez que dejo su puesto por ir tras una voluptuosa yegua que le 'hizo ojitos pispiretos', la misma con la que no llego a nada. Tras terminar el drama ambos se quedaron haciéndose la ley del hielo y regresamos al silencio.

Puesto que siento empatía por el guardia de la derecha, decidí ayudarlo a hacerle la vida difícil a su compañero, así que empecé a cantar algo que creo que le agradara.

/watch?v=Q3DcBt72JFk

Su reacción no se hizo esperar y la tonada pegajosa se le quedo en la mente del guardia de la derecha, así que a dueto nos dedicamos a fastidiar hasta el cansancio a su compañero. El pobre no le quedo más que resignarse y acompañarnos con las canciones.

Algo inesperado y nuevo ocurrió en el trayecto, la afamada 'música de la harmonía' que según los textos sobre Equestria que leí en la universidad es algo común entre los equestrianos, cuando uno o más exterioriza sus sentimientos en una canción, puede llegar a manifestarse un 'flash mob' que haga que los ponis adyacentes canten y bailen junto al protagonista sin saberse los pasos y la letra, es un espectáculo de improvisación impresionante. No lo creería si no fuera que lo viví al llegar a Poniville, mientras cantaba 'La macarena' todo el pueblo se puso a bailar bien sincronizado al ritmo. Lo más extraño del fenómeno es la música que surge de la nada. Me da miedo saber qué pasaría con el Aserejé.

Ya es tarde y no podemos continuar el viaje por la falta de luz, asi que nos quedamos en la alcaldía del pueblo, yo me acomodé en la celda y me fui a dormir, a la mañana siguiente continuamos el viaje, Canterlot se ve a la distancia, toda una ciudad con todo y castillo de cuento de hadas empotrado a la montaña, una joya arquitectónica.

antes de continuar nuestro camino, el guardia de la izquierda de alguna forma consiguió un bozal y una camisa de fuerza, con los cuales me amordazo y ató al estilo Hannibal Lecter para mantenerme quieto. Aguafiestas, al menos no es una Máscara de hierro. a su compañero no le hizo gracia y protestó al respecto, pero no por mis derechos, si no porque silenciaron a la única fuente de entretenimiento del viaje. vaya prioridades poni. el bozal no evito que continuara tarareando, pero redujo considerablemente el nivel de volumen, así que fue una victoria agridulce para el guardia de la izquierda.

al anochecer llegamos a Canterlot, la ciudad de noches seria agradable, si no fuera por que la altitud y la nieve no van conmigo, el frío hace que me tiemble el cuerpo, no crei que fuera posible, pero estoy ansioso de que me metan a la cárcel para escapar del clima gélido. en breve, me llevaron al calabozo del castillo dónde fui procesado y encerrado, a diferencia de las anteriores celdas de las que he sido huesped, esta ocupada.

mi nuevo roomie es un rechoncho poni de tierra de pelaje lila oscuro, con ojos y melena plateados, esta ultima peinada en un abundante copete y patillas, su cutiemark son tres bits relucientes.

"vaya, ¿que tenemos aquí? ¿un perro diamante deforme o un minotauro escuálido?" me dice el desperdicio de gel para el cabello con patas

"lo que vas a tener es mi puño en tu jeta, cabron" según tengo entendido, lo primero que hay que hacer al llegar a un reclusorio es partirle la jefa al mas malote del lugar y a falta de opciones, este adefesio servirá.

"oye, oye, tranquilo, la violencia es innecesaria colega, soy Gladmane, emprendedor y administrador del 'circo del sol'" me dice a la defensiva

"lo siento, estoy estresado, soy Dot Exe de Nueva Zebrandia, Inventor, empresario y dueño de empresas .Exe" me presento y le extiendo la mano, el poni se queda examinandome unos momentos, luego se le ilumina el rostro y alegremente toma mi mano saludandome con entusiasmo.

"¡No puedo creerlo, usted es muy famoso en los circulos de emprendedores, colecciono los recortes de periódico en los que aparece!" me habla como si fuera yo una estrella de rock, le seguiré la corriente, necesito aliados en estas tierras.

"no es necesario que seas tan formal conmigo Gladmane, hablame de tú" el tipo esta extasiado, alcanse a escucharlo murmurar un '¡sabe mi nombre!'

"de cualquier forma ¿como es que terminaste aqui?" a pesar de que necesito ayuda, no puedo fiarme si es una mal poni. Gladmane agacha la cabeza y me cuenta sus penas, según el, el circo está pasando una mala temporada, así que para pagarle a los artistas, tuvo que evadir impuestos (y a chuchita la bolsearon). Ahora esta en espera que su ayudante Cherry Jubilee pague su fianza.

ya que nos estamos sincerando, pues le cuento mis penas.

"Gladmane, me veo en la necesidad de pedirte un favor"

"creo que se lo que vas a pedirme, pero caresco de fondos suficientes para contratarte un abogado, se que tienes dinero mas que suficiente para reembolsarme, pero cualquier Bit que caiga en mis cascos es requisado por la corona" dice el poni

"entonces, ¿podrías buscar a un potrillo de mi edad llamado Blueblood? es un buen amigo mio que vive aquí en Canterlot, su padre es embajador en Nueva Zebrandia" solicito

"¡oh! ya se a quien te refieres, su familia es conocida, cuando salga mañana le avisaré de tu situación"

agradeciendo a Gladmane conversamos un poco mas hasta que nos fuimos a dormir, por la mañana una guapa yegua color crema con una abundante y bien arreglada melena rojiza, de ojos verdes y por cutiemark dos cerezas se llevo a mi roomie.

Solo me queda esperar a que llegue Blueblood, mientras tanto deleitare al carcelero con mi versión del 'Rock de la cárcel' Mwajajaja.


	13. Ctrl-Esc

Cap 13 Ctrl+Esc

Muchos de los grandes descubrimientos de la humanidad han sido por accidente, por ejemplo, Alexander Fleming descubrió la penicilina al examinar el moho en cajas de Petri que olvidó al irse de vacaciones, Percy Spencer al trabajar con un radar de microondas notó que se derritió el chocolate que llevaba en el bolsillo y eso le llevó a inventar el horno de microondas.

watch?v=nesyGNZjNCE - Los Teen Tops - El Rock de la Cárcel

Y yo al cantar 'el rock de la cárcel', he descubierto un curioso fenómeno exclusivo de Equestria, el cual he bautizado como "El efecto Hamelín". Consiste en que, si me pongo a cantar una canción apropiada al contexto de una situación, puedo detonar a voluntad la Música de la Armonía, la cual se manifiesta en un 'Flash mob' de ponis enteramente improvisado con música y coreografía. tenía mis sospechas al respecto, pero lo mismo ocurrió ayer en Poniville con 'La Macarena'.

El problema es que a pesar de estar consciente de lo que pasa a mi alrededor, me dejo llevar con la intensidad del momento y esto conlleva a mi situación actual.

El efecto Hamelín es sumamente efectivo, durante la canción, los guardias bailando al ritmo, sacaron a los presos de sus celdas y todos se pusieron a bailar, por mi parte la canción me llevó a salir no solo de mi celda, también salí cantando del calabozo hasta el interior del castillo, junto a una veintena de reos y un par de guardias.

Todas las cosas buenas tienen que llegar a su fin y lo mismo ocurrió con la canción. Al parar la euforia nos dimos cuenta de que sin querer nos habíamos fugado.

Guardias y presos nos quedamos petrificados en uno de los pasillos del castillo, incapaces de dar el primer movimiento, la tensión era tan grande que nadie se atrevía siquiera a respirar por temor de romper el balance.

Por mi parte me debatía si debería correr o regresarme a mi celda. Fugarse de prisión no es ilegal en Equestria, pero preferiría no echarle más leña al fuego de mi controversial situación legal.

El delicado equilibrio fue interrumpido por un enorme y fornido poni terrestre de pelaje color durazno, con una recortada melena negra al estilo militar y barba similar a la de Gengis Kan, lleva una dorada armadura hoplita sin casco así que no pude ver su cutiemark.

"¡QUE ESTÁ PASANDO AQUI! ¡¿POR QUÉ ESTAN AFUERA LOS PRISIONEROS!?" ladra el aguafiestas

"¡Corran y griten como niñitas!" exclamó uno de los convictos, provocando que los prófugos de la justicia corrieran despavoridos en todas direcciones, mientras que yo seguía indeciso.

 _"_ _¿¡Que estas esperando Adalid!? ¡CORRE!"_ escuche a Cronos en mi cabeza, así que me deje llevar por el momento y salí cual alma que lleva el diablo

"¡No se queden ahí parados! ¡ATRAPENLOS!" vocifera el recién llegado

"¡Si Capitán Bolkan¡" alcance a escuchar a los guardias gritar mientras corría por el pasillo.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

watch?v=bbxtiTtvOW0 - Assassin's Creed Brotherhood OST - The Brotherhood Escapes (Track 05)

Una campana de alarma suena en el castillo. Puedo escuchar el galope de los guardias que me pisan los talones, al doblar una esquina del pasillo me encuentro con una patrulla de cuatro guardias bloqueándome el paso

"¡Alto ahí!" ordena el guardia mientras me apunta con su cuerno, listo para descargar sobre mi algún hechizo, pero yo llevo impulso y detenerme no es una opción, así que salto sobre el guardia y poso mi pie sobre su cara, usándola como trampolín cruzo sin problemas y sigo mi camino, antes de los guardias se dieran la vuelta y comenzaran a perseguirme, los ponis que me perseguían chocan con los que me bloqueaban el paso. Torpes.

Seguir corriendo por los pasillos no es buena idea, no conozco el castillo y eso me pone en desventaja, ¡necesito salir!, afuera puedo perderlos en los callejones de la ciudad.

Mi huida me lleva a un vestíbulo con un par de sirvientas ocupadas en tareas de limpieza, una pegaso limpiando una ventana abierta y una unicornio trapeando el piso con una jerga, junto a ella, un balde de agua jabonosa. La decisión es simple, saldré por la ventana.

"¡Ahí esta! ¡No lo dejen escapar!" alerta un guardia detrás mío. Continuo la carrera y paso junto a la unicornio que me evade como la plaga y aprovecho para patear el balde que desperdiga su contenido en el suelo, de reojo logro ver como el guardia se resbala en el suelo y se estrella contra la sirvienta y caen en una pose comprometedora. ¿será el inicio de un romance?

"¡Atrevido!" alcance a escuchar mientras saltaba por la ventana, seguido de un *Slap* y una serie de disculpas. Pues no, no habrá romance.

Estoy fuera en el castillo, está nevando y una leve capa de nieve cubre lo que supongo que es un jardín con estatuas, continuo la carrera hasta llegar a la entrada de un laberinto de arbustos, no entrare ahí, con mi suerte seguro que encuentro un minotauro en su interior, así que continuo con la huida, una estatua logra captar brevemente mi atención, es de una especie de quimera formada de piezas de distintos animales, pero no logro entender su expresión, no sé si está cantando o si le duele el estómago, una placa en el pedestal de la estatua tiene inscrita la palabra 'Discord'.

"Que feo es el arte moderno" pero no tengo tiempo de admirar la obra, puedo escuchar a los guardias aproximarse, debo continuar la huida, la nieve marca mis pasos y debo permanecer en movimiento.

Para mi fortuna el palacio no tiene muralla exterior, así que solo necesito cruzar los arbustos, ocultarme en la ciudad, buscar a Blueblood y escapar de Equestria.

"ahora que lo pienso ¿Qué gano con escapar?" digo, mi caso puede ser desestimado y los cargos retirados, mi objetivo original en Equestria es la adquisición de derechos de extracción mineral y comercio, nada logro huyendo, creo que será mejor que me entregue.

 _"_ _No es tan simple Adalid, la influencia destino en este país es férrea, hará todo lo posible para mantenerte preso, deberás desistir de tus planes en Equestria y escapar a Nueva Zebrandia"_ me dice Cronos.

"supongo que tienes razón Cronos" me lleva la chinita. Tras los arbustos hay una pequeña cerca de hierro, la cual trepo sin problemas y aterrizo en el techo de una casa, utilizo el tubo de desagüe para descender a la calle.

"¡objetivo localizado! ¡Detente!" escucho a un guardia gritarme

"¡miércoles!" expreso mientras corro por la pobremente transitada calle.

Puesto que está nevando hay pocos transeúntes, o eso era lo que pensaba hasta que llegue al boulevard principal. Cientos de ponis abarrotan las calles y frenan mi avance, los guardias están a pocos metros de mí, uno de ellos se abalanza sobre mí, doy un salto y me agarro de la cornisa de un negocio y trepo al techo.

"¡Baja de ahí!" vocifera un guardia y cargando su cuerno, dispara un rayo luminoso hacia mí el cual falla por pocos centímetros dejando una marca de quemadura en la piedra.

Sin más opciones continuo mi huida por los tejados mientras evado los disparos arcanos de los guardias que tienen peor puntería que un stormtrooper bizco. Las calles aledañas son estrechas y puedo saltar sin dificultad entre las casas, lo bueno de Canterlot es que es una ciudad en la que predominan los unicornios y gracias a la nieve los pocos pegasos que hay no pueden volar apropiadamente, aparentemente se han dado cuenta de la desventaja y el clima comienza a cambiar, la nevada se interrumpe abruptamente.

Los cuadrúpedos a falta de unidades aéreas, intentan perseguirme en los tejados, pero los pocos guardias que logran trepar carecen de agilidad y agarre, resbalan y tropiezan constantemente así que los dejo comiendo nieve, mi huida me lleva a un parque, se me acaban los tejados y me veo obligado a bajar, no puedo seguir huyendo a nivel de calle. Estoy cansado y necesito esconderme para descansar.

El parque está repleto de arbustos cubiertos de nieve, así que me escondo tras ellos para recuperar el aliento, a los pocos minutos escucho el galope de los guardias que se detienen frente al arbusto en el que me oculto.

"Rayos, lo hemos perdido" dice uno

"no debe estar muy lejos, hay que encontrarlo o el capitán Bolkan nos castigara" dice otro

"¿Dónde están los wonderbolts? Ya lo habríamos atrapado si no estuvieran jugando a los acróbatas aéreos" dice un tercero

"como siempre esos pegasos están de gira artística, pero las reservas están en Cloudsdale, así que no deben tardar en llegar" agrega un cuarto guardia.

"será mejor que nos separemos, así podremos abarcar más terreno, lancen una bengala mágica cuando lo localicen" dice el primero, a lo cual todos asienten y se dispersan por el parque.

Rayos, debo de salir de la ciudad, dejo pasar unos minutos y cuando estoy seguro de que no hay guardias, prosigo con mi escape moviéndome sigilosamente entre arbustos y árboles, cuando llego al otro extremo del parque puedo observar entre los arbustos a un guardia conversar con otros ponis.

"Disculpen pequeños, ¿han visto a un niño bípedo corriendo por el parque?, es como de este tamaño, tiene cabello plateado y lleva una capa de pelaje obscuro" dice el guardia haciendo señas

"U-uhm oficial ¿Qué es bípedo?" pregunta el enclenque potrillo, es un unicornio blanco como la nieve, tiene una melena azul eléctrico en tres tonos, no tiene cutiemark y lleva bufanda

"quiere decir que camina con dos patas en vez de cuatro Shini" responde una micro-yegua unicornio color lavanda, su melena índigo contrasta con una línea rosa, también tiene puesta una bufanda y no tiene cutiemark

"¡Oh!, eso no lo sabía Twili" responde el joven unicornio

"¡Ejem!" carraspea el guardia

"¡Lo siento oficial! No, no hemos visto a tal persona ¿Por qué lo busca?" inquiere 'Shini'. que nombre más curioso, no parece pokemon.

"Organizó una fuga de prisión, pero no se preocupen, ya atrapamos a sus secuaces y solo nos falta capturarlo a él. Si lo ven den aviso a la guardia" con esto el guardia se despide y se aleja de las crías poni, las cuales al poco rato regresan a lo que estaban haciendo, 'Twili' sostiene un libro y resume su lectura, mientras 'Shini' se pone a jugar con una pelota.

Me cubro la cabeza con la capucha y silenciosamente y con cuidado salgo agachado de mi escondite, haciendo el menor ruido posible, no se han dado cuenta de mi presencia y si me ven creerán que soy un poni dando una vuelta. Estoy a pocos metros para salir del parque. Todo iba bien hasta que pise una piedra congelada que me hace resbalar y caigo de cara al suelo

"P*t madre que partida de hocico" digo mientras me retuerzo de dolor y me sobo la nariz, por lo menos no estoy sangrando. La conmoción atrajo la atención de los potrillos que ahora están junto a mí.

"¿estás bien?" me dice Shini.

"si, no te preocupes" respondo sin alzar la cabeza, no quiero que me vean y alerten a los guardias.

"H.M.M.A.P.S ¿qué quiere decir 'P*t '?" pregunta Twili. ¿Qué rayos es H.M.M.A.P.S?

"Este… te lo digo cuando seas mayor" le responde Shini.

"¡siempre me dices lo mismo y nunca me dices nada!" replica Twili.

Yo aprovechando la confusión, continuo mi camino, la capucha limita mi visión y por las prisas no me di cuenta de una rama que atrapo la capucha y me descubrió la cara a pocos pasos de los pequeños ponis, no quedándome de otra me volteo para desenredar la rama y de un tirón logro soltarme, pero el daño está hecho, me han identificado, puedo ver en las caras de ambos como es que me observan fijamente

"¿es que tengo monos en la cara o qué?" respondo abruptamente

"¡AH! ¡Hermano, es el prófugo!" grita Twili histérica

"¡T-twili, ve a avisar a los guardias, y-yo lo detendré!" dice tembloroso el hermano mayor.

"¡Patitas pa'que las quiero!" digo dándome la vuelta y resumiendo mi escape, solo pude correr unos pocos metros hasta que me estrellé de cara con un vidrio rosado que apareció de repente, nuevamente me encuentro en el suelo retorciéndome de dolor

"¡Otra vez en la jodida jeta!" levantándome noto que el vidrio rosado está fulgurando, debe de tratarse de un hechizo, dándome la vuelta encuentro al culpable, el cuerno de Shini está resplandeciendo con un aura rosada.

"¡A-Alto Ahí!" dice en voz alta

"no tengo tiempo para esto" el vidrio convocado no es muy grande, apenas es de cuatro metros cuadrados, rodearlo no será un problema, cuando intento darle la vuelta un vidrio más apareció bloqueándome el paso, lo mismo sucedió cuando intente rodearlo por el otro lado, luego intente saltarlo y sucedió lo mismo.

"¿oye Shini, serias tan amable de bajar tus vidrios?, no puedo pasar" le digo al unicornio compacto

"N-No son vidrios, ¡son escudos! y S-Solo mis amigos me dicen Shini, ¡los criminales como tú pueden llamarme Shining Armor!" me responde el muy valiente. No veo a su hermanita, debió de ir a buscar a los guardias así que no tengo tiempo que perder con este individuo.

"No soy un criminal, ¡Soy Dot Exe de Nueva Zebrandia!" dándome la vuelta le doy un puñetazo al 'escudo' pero no le hago daño ¡Es como golpear cristal templado!

"¡HNGG!" escucho gimotear a Shining Armor, parece que puede sentir el daño infligido al escudo, debe necesitar mucha concentración para mantenerlo y no puede moverse sin disolver el hechizo, ¿Qué pasara si lo quiebro?

"oye, no quiero hacerte daño, baja tus escudos" le digo

"no-no lo hare, de-debes enfrentar a la justicia" me dice entre jadeos, pero ¿quién se cree? Me gustaría partirle la cara, pero no quiero que lo agreguen a mi lista de cargos, pero si destruyo su escudo estoy seguro de que se desmayara del dolor y podré continuar con mi escape.

"como quieras, pero recuerda que esto tú te lo buscaste" me doy la vuelta y me concentro, debo de canalizar toda mi energía en un solo golpe como me enseño Edmond.

"¡Futae no kiwami! ¡Ahhh!" mi técnica no es perfecta, pero es efectiva, el impacto de mi puño me causa mucho dolor, pero no es comparable con lo que debe sentir Shining Armor, pues puedo ver las grietas en forma de telaraña que ahora tiene el escudo, que en instantes se desvanece y 'Shini' cae al suelo.

"Tsk, necesitas refinar tu escudo, si lo hubieras convocado correctamente no sentirías dolor" le digo al inconsciente mientras me sobo la mano. No hay tiempo que perder, debo continuar con la huida, pero unos pasos después vuelvo a impactar con un nuevo escudo rosado.

"¿¡pero que!?" exclamo sorprendido

"no… dejare… que escapes" me dice el poni tirado en el suelo, al instante vi un flashazo en su flanco.

"¡Ahí esta! ¡Rodéenlo! ¡que no escape!" escucho gritar a los guardias.

En mi frustración, tomo una bola de nieve y se la lanzo a Shining Armor en la cara, parece que fue un impacto crítico, pues el aura de su cuerno se desvanece y caen sus escudos, ni tardo ni perezoso, resumo la carrera antes de que me rodeen los guardias.

Evadiendo los hechizos que me lanzan los guardias, salgo del parque y sigo el camino que recorre uno de los ríos de Canterlot hasta su desembocadura, la cual, es una cascada.

No tengo a donde escapar, los unicornios me tienen rodeado y estoy al borde de la montaña.

"Señor Koreander, ¿sabe cómo saltar de un altísimo trampolín?" pregunto al vacío

 _"_ _Buscare en la sección de cobardes"_ me responde Cronos.

"¡Detente! Ven con nosotros, no hagas algo de lo que puedas arrepentirte" me dice el Capitán Bolkan aproximándoseme lentamente

"¡Pero les digo que yo no hice nada!" le respondo

"¡No me interesa!" me dice otro guardia apuntándome con su cuerno listo para lanzarme algún hechizo.

No quedándome de otra, me lanzo por la cascada, tengo confianza en mis probabilidades. La caída del agua rompe la tensión superficial. Si el río es lo suficientemente profundo y si no me estrello en las rocas podré sobrevivir.

Una lástima que no alcance el agua, como un bólido, un pegaso me atrapo a media caída, el cambio de dirección y velocidad me golpeó fuertemente y me saco el aire, mi captor me deposito entre los guardias, mientras me retuerzo y antes de que me recupere soy levitado y atado con el traje de Hannibal Lecter

"¡Buen trabajo cadete Soarin!" Felicita Bolkan

"Gracias Capitán, ¡uff! Falto poco" dice un joven pegaso de melena azul obscuro, no puedo ver bien su pelaje porque está cubierto por un traje de spandex azul con rayos amarillos, pero sus alas y hocico son azul claro.

"ya era hora de que llegaran los wonderbolts ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?" pregunta un guardia

"el clima era peligroso para maniobrar, tuvimos que despejar la tormenta de nieve primero" responde Soarin.

"bien, con este es el último, llévenselo al calabozo y no lo desaten" ordena el Capitan Bolkan mientras me llevan cual saco de papas de vuelta a la prisión.


	14. Y ahora ¿quién podrá defenderme?

Capítulo 14 - Y ahora ¿quién podrá defenderme?

Tras mi intento de fuga no planificado esta mañana, El capitán Bolkan decidió meterme en una celda 'especial' la cual está unos pisos más abajo del calabozo, aislada por un profundo foso, en su centro se posa un enorme y bien iluminado domo de cristal, sin paredes ni techo, con solo con los suficientes agujeros para que circule el aire y un puente elevadizo que conduce a la única entrada que posee.

los guardias me arrojaron a 'la pecera', bajaron la puerta de cristal y subieron el puente elevadizo. "Por lo menos me desataron" digo al aire, pues estoy solo.

La celda es absolutamente espartana, el piso es de granito, solo tiene un tapete para usar como cama, un retrete y un lavabo. Ahora noto que, a un lado de la puerta del domo, hay una rendija, supongo que es para pasar los alimentos, del otro lado del puente hay dos guardias custodiando la salida. ¿Pero en qué demonios estaban pensando los que construyeron esta celda?

"¡Si! ¡Pero por supuesto!, es una buena idea meter al homicida maniaco en una prisión de cristal, ¡estoy seguro de que no podrá salir!" grito con total sarcasmo a los guardias, pero no me escucharon, tienen puestos unos tapones en las orejas, supongo que no quieren que use el efecto Hamelín.

"Me pregunto si puedo activarlo a pesar de que no me escuchen…" pues hagamos una prueba.

watch?v=bXxRKjWIR1U - _Polecias - Chico Malo - La Parodia_

Pues no, los guardias solo se me han quedado viendo raro, ni modo. Pues sin más que hacer por mi situación, no me queda más que aguantar hasta que llegue Blueblood, mientras tanto creo que aprovechare para investigar en la biblioteca de Cronos, así que me siento en el tapete y comienzo a meditar.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

Es difícil llevar la cuenta del tiempo en confinamiento, la luz artificial siempre es la misma, la temperatura es la misma, el aire es el mismo, la comida es la misma, podría volverme loco si no fuera porque ya lo estoy… eso y porque Cronos siempre sabe la hora exacta.

Ha pasado _una semana_ desde que llegue a Canterlot. Solo salgo del trance unas pocas horas al día para comer, hacer un poco de ejercicio y 'asearme'. El lado bueno de estar en confinamiento, es que no tengo que preocuparme de los reos si se me cae el jabón… igualmente no tengo jabón.

La mayor parte del tiempo la paso investigando en la Biblioteca, aprovechando que tengo tiempo de sobra le he pedido a Cronos que me enseñara a leer griego antiguo, este idioma es el predominante en los textos, pues antiguamente todo documento que llegara a Alejandría era copiado, traducido, almacenado y estudiado. No me llevó _mucho tiempo_ aprender el idioma, Cronos es un buen maestro e hizo trampa modificando mi percepción del tiempo dentro de los templos, llevo meses aquí mientras que afuera solo han pasado unos cuantos días.

El Titán es un ser curioso, parece que todo lo que hago y dejo de hacer le fascina, no puedo decir que lo comprendo, pero si entiendo su situación. Él ha tenido que sufrir el confinamiento por eones, cualquier novedad le debe ser interesante. Su actitud hacia mí es como la del tío que tiene y puede echar a perder su sobrino con paseos y regalos, es entretenido pues siempre tiene algo que comentar o decir acerca de algo o alguien a quien observó hace siglos, compartiendo momentos que ha tenido con sus seguidores tales como el ancestro de Edmond.

Una vez sabiendo leer griego, he empezado a experimentar con runas y hechizos en los templos, que son bastante útiles ya que pueden recrear a la perfección los efectos que tendrían mis experimentos en la vida real y no tengo que preocuparme de los materiales o la destrucción de propiedad que puedan generar. Cronos se encarga de conjurar materiales y de reparar la infraestructura dañada a pesar de su desaprobación por hacerlo 'trabajar' tanto.

Por ahora mi curiosidad, pero más que nada mi _niño interior_ me ha llevado a investigar a los Autómatas, seres mecánicos que pueden ser programados, lo que ahora conocemos como Robots, sucede que algunas culturas antiguas no solo conocían el concepto, también lograron crear algunos.

Según los pergaminos, los habitantes de la Atlántida aborrecían la esclavitud y crearon autómatas para que realizaran tareas que eran exclusivas de esclavos en otras civilizaciones, pero la sofisticación de estas máquinas creció a tal grado que algunos atlantes querían hacerlos ciudadanos, pero la mayoría se opuso a esa noción, el resultado fue una guerra civil que fragmentó su imperio, los autómatas nunca alcanzaron a ser ciudadanos y los atlantes fueron incapaces de recuperar su edad dorada. Por lo menos no acabaron como en _La matrix_ o _Terminator_ , en su lugar antes de que llegaran a tales extremos la Atlántida se hundió en el mar. Cronos no me quiso decir que paso en realidad, pues según él, estaba distraído con otro asunto en ese periodo.

El punto principal que hay que aprender de los Atlantes es que no es buena idea jugar a ser dios, crear una Inteligencia Artificial consiente de sí misma es un peligro. En mi mundo Elon Musk, un visionario futurista, advierte al mundo del peligro de la IA basada en redes neurales, como la que creó una compañía de tecnologías llamada Facebook, esta IA desarrolló su propio idioma, sus creadores no pudieron comprender que hacía y como evolucionaba y tuvo que ser apagada. O la IA de otra compañía llamada Microsoft que se supone que debía imitar a una adolecente que aprende en una red social llamada Twitter, el resultado es que se convirtió en una IA agresiva, racista, grosera y pro-Nazi, también tuvo que ser apagada.

Crear una IA basada en red neural que se mejore a sí misma tal como Jarvis o Cortana me daría una enorme ventaja en mi lucha contra el destino. Quizá pueda incluir medidas de seguridad como las leyes robóticas. El peligro radica en que el destino puede meter su cuchara en mi creación y no quisiera terminar asesinado por una IA rebelde como HAL 9000 o GLaDOS.

Tendré que conformarme con la Inteligencia Virtual o IV para acortar, que es una forma avanzada de programa de interfaz de usuario, pueden proporcionar una simulación convincente de consciencia, pero no son autoconscientes, no pueden aprender y tampoco pueden tomar decisiones independientes, tienen muchas limitaciones, pero son mucho más seguras.

Eso es todo en cuanto a Software, ahora el problema de Hardware o 'lo mecánico' es un tema diferente, no soy una eminencia en mecánica, pero creo que puedo sortear este obstáculo combinando diferentes técnicas, podría utilizar gemas encantadas con láser para cortar y plasma para soldar, las propiedades y forma de los materiales pueden ser modificados con alquimia o con circuitos y runas, incluso podría incrustar gemas que actúen como micro controladores y unidades centrales de proceso, las mediciones y pruebas las puedo hacer aquí en los templos, transcribir los diagramas y hechizos y solo fabricar en Gaia (el mundo 'real').

Ahora en cuanto a diseño… creo que tendré que estudiar anatomía, lo bueno es que existen muchísimos manuscritos al respecto en la biblioteca, por fin tengo una excusa para leer la sección de medicina oriental.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

El ruido del puente elevadizo siendo bajado interrumpió mi meditación, es una lástima, el manuscrito sobre los chakras es bastante interesante, pero no importa, gracias a Cronos, dispongo de todo el tiempo del mundo para estudiar.

"Acompáñanos, tienes visita" dice uno de los guardias, a lo cual me incorporo, me estiro un poco y me pongo en marcha, al salir de la pecera me pusieron grilletes con sueltas cadenas en las manos y pies

"y no intentes nada o te pasaras otra semana en confinamiento, pero esta vez atado y amordazado" amenaza el Capitán Bolkan desde la entrada del calabozo. Pues ni modo, habrá que obedecer, por ahora.

Me llevaron a los niveles superiores, a un pequeño cuarto aislado, solo tiene una mesa y unas sillas, me sentaron en una y anclaron mis cadenas a la mesa, luego me dejaron solo.

Unos minutos después la puerta se abre y para mi regocijo entra un poni que conozco bien.

"¡Exe!" dice el rubio potrillo, lanzándose hacia mí, dándome un fuerte abrazo.

"¡Blue! ¡Dichosos son los ojos que te ven!" le respondo a mi buen amigo Blueblood que está sollozando en mi hombro, trato de devolver el abrazo tanto como me dejan las cadenas.

"Creí que nunca te volvería a ver" me dice entre sollozos

"yo también lo creí mi amigo, pero por fin nos hemos reencontrado" le digo también con lágrimas, tras unos momentos, cuando Blue se calmó, nos separamos.

"no homo" le digo

"no homo" me responde

"¿¡Que te paso Exe!? ¡Te ves terrible!" me dice Blue al ver mi cabello y los harapos que llevo puestos.

"es una larga y triste historia Blue, te la contare con calma… tú te ves en buena forma… un momento ¡tú cutie mark!" le digo asombrado mientras lo observo, ahora mi amigo tiene una 'rosa de los vientos' en su flanco

"la obtuve en el mar mientras navegaba buscando la isla de los piratas, te lo contare con calma después, ahora tenemos asuntos más importantes que atender" dice señalando a su acompañante

"¿Quién es el?" pregunto, Blue no viene solo, lo acompaña un joven pegaso que no pasa de los veinte, de pelaje y ojos azul rey, lleva una corbata roja, pero lo más destacable es su melena negra, pareciera que se aplicó mucho gel y luego lo peino hacia atrás y lo seco con una turbina, el resultado: un pelo pincho. Su cutie mark es una pluma de fénix sobre un papel que tiene dibujada una flecha a la derecha.

"Exe, quiero presentarte a Ace Attorney, el será el abogado que te defenderá" me dice Blue

"Encantado de conocerlo señor Exe, le aseguro que haré todo lo posible por probar su inocencia" me dice Ace

"También me alegra conocerlo, abogado Ace, le agradezco su dedicación, pero me gustaría conocer sus credenciales, ¿Qué casos ha tenido y cuantos ha ganado?" cuestiono al poni. Sonara hipócrita de mi parte, pero se ve muy joven como para tener la suficiente experiencia como para llevar mi caso, con el destino en mi contra, necesito de mi lado a lo mejor de lo mejor.

"Ehh… si le he de ser sincero, este es mi primer caso" me responde con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se rasca la cabeza, así que lentamente giro mi cabeza y miro fijamente a Blueblood con una expresión que dice ¿pero qué carajo?

"Blue, ¿recogiste mis cosas de mi camarote?" le pregunto

"S-si, las traje conmigo a Canterlot, las guarde en mi casa, en el cuarto de huéspedes" me dice un poco nervioso

"¿depositaste los cheques en el banco como habíamos acordado?" sigo preguntando

"¿si?"

"¿me lo dices o me lo preguntas?"

"¿te lo digo?"

Me le quedo viendo fijamente

"te lo digo"

"Gracias Blue, eres un buen amigo" le respondo con un suspiro "entonces tengo dinero para contratar al mejor abogado de Equestria para que me defienda, gracias señor Attorney, sus servicios ya no son requeridos" le digo a Ace

"Ehhmm… Exe, eso no va a ser posible" me dice Blueblood

"¿Por qué no?" inquiero

"porque ningún abogado quiso tomar tu caso, originalmente quería que el famoso abogado Case Closed te representara, pero está en el hospital por intoxicacion, en su lugar y como un favor especial envió a su hermano menor" responde Blue

"¿por qué nadie quiere tomar mi caso?" pregunto

"eso es porque nadie más quiere defender a un usuario del caos" responde Ace "las condiciones de su arresto son cuestionables y tenemos una defensa sólida para descartar los cargos originales, sin embargo, su intento de escape, aunque legal, revelo que usted usa magia del caos y manipulo a los guardias para escapar" me dice el abogado, ¡me lleva la cachetada!

"¿Caos? ¡ni siquiera sabía que tenía esa habilidad! ¡Y mucho menos que fuera ilegal! ¡El efecto Hamelín lo descubrí por aburrimiento!" respondo frustrado

"¿El efecto Hamelín?" pregunta Blueblood confuso

"es el nombre que le di a la habilidad de desencadenar la música de la armonía a voluntad, no sabía que la tenía, ¡nunca me había pasado en Nueva Zebrandia!" respondo a Blue

"Precisamente es lo que quiero probar, por favor señor Exe, deme esta oportunidad para defenderlo, le aseguro que no se arrepentirá" suplica Ace

"yo también quiero defenderte" añade una suave voz femenina, giro mi cabeza para encontrar su fuente, pero no la localizo

"¿quién dijo eso?" pregunto, a lo cual emerge debajo de la mesa una yegüita verde de ojos lila, su melena bermellón resalta por las rastas que tiene, su cutiemark es un árbol otoñal, Debe tener la misma edad que Blueblood.

"Tree Hugger, te había dicho que me esperaras afuera" la reprende Ace

"Soy tu asistente, no puedo quedarme sin hacer nada carnal, además soy miembro de la Sociedad de Equestria por la Preservación de las Criaturas Escasas, estoy aquí para echarle una pata a todas las criaturas en peligro y Exe es el único humano en el mundo ¡es mi deber protegerlo!" responde Tree Hugger con un tono hippie, como si se hubiera fumado un porro, pero supongo que solo es su 'acento' pues su esclerótica no está rosada.

"ya te había dicho que no me llames 'carnal', soy tu tío" reprende Ace "Disculpe señor Exe, ella es Tree hugger, es la hija mayor de mi hermano Case Closed, Él quiere que ella aprenda el negocio familiar y me encargó que le enseñara, pero ella no me hace fácil la tarea" responde Ace con tono acusatorio

"No quiero ser abogada, me trae mala vibra, pero te ayudare para salvar a esta hermosa criatura de la naturaleza para que… ¡para que corra salvaje por el bosque como los humanos deberían!" agrega la hippie

"a decir verdad, prefiero la ciudad, adentro estoy caliente y cómodo, en lo salvaje estaría comiendo insectos y musgo, el bosque está lleno de animales salvajes como leones, tigres y zorrillos… odio los zorrillos" respondo

"nos estamos desviando del tema, ¿Qué opina señor Exe? Dos defensores por el precio de uno" responde Ace como si fuera vendedor de autos usados.

*suspiro* "Pues no creo que me quede de otra, espero que le haga honor al nombre de su familia y me saque de este apuro" le digo mientras le extiendo mi puño, a lo cual el, lo choca con su casco

"¡Muchas gracias señor Exe le aseguro que no se arrepentirá!" responde entusiasmado Ace

"Antes de que prosigamos, díganme ¿Por qué es un problema que sea yo un usuario del caos?" pregunto

"Equestria no tiene buena historia con el caos, si bien fue la discordia la que llevo a las tres tribus a mudarse a estas tierras, fue la armonía la que las mantuvo juntas y protegió a nuestros antepasados de muchas amenazas del caos, las criaturas caóticas no tienen un buen historial con Equestria ya que la gran mayoría han intentado hacer daño a los ponis, en nuestra cultura la armonía representa al bien y el caos al mal. Y bueno… eres muy diferente a los ponis" responde Blueblood

"¿solo por eso? Simplemente ¡asumieron que soy maligno por ser diferente!, ¡eso es xenofobia!" respondo indignado

"Precisamente en eso quiero basar tu caso, gracias a tu amigo Gladmane, tengo evidencia de que no eres maligno, además sospecho que el alcalde Diamante ordenó plantar droga en tu camarote, él ha tenido quejas de corrupción y xenofobia en el pasado, pero no han podido probarle nada concreto" añade Ace, parece que sí ha hecho su tarea.

"bien, parece que te has preparado, ahora ¿que procede?" pregunto

"Blueblood pagara tu fianza y quedara como tu custodio, estarás en arraigo domiciliario en su mansión hasta que se celebre el juicio pasado mañana"

"oye Blue, estoy agradecido de lo que haces por mí, pero… ¿puedes hacer eso? Según las leyes de Equestria solo un adulto puede pagar una fianza y ser custodio" inquiero

"Los nobles son la excepción a la regla, el Príncipe Blueblood tiene facultades especiales" Interrumpe Ace, mientras que Blue se hace pequeño

"Blue, sabía que eras noble, pero no creí que fueras un príncipe"

"perdona Exe, no te lo dije porque no quería que me trataras diferente a nuestros amigos, espero que eso no dañe nuestra amistad" dice blue tímidamente

"no te preocupes Blue, no estoy molesto, estoy sorprendido… ahora todo tiene sentido, entonces tu Tia…"

"Mi Tia es la Princesa Celestia, bueno en realidad es mi mega tátara Tia abuela, pero simplemente le digo Tia, ella me pidió que no le contase a nadie extraño de nuestra relación por miedo a que me secuestraran para extorsionarla, quería revelártelo como una sorpresa cuando te la presentara" vaya esto mejora mi situación

"Blue ¿podrías pedirle a la soberana de Equestria un perdón real? Así nos evitamos este embrollo" digo esperanzado

"No es posible, mi Tia está de vacaciones y cuando eso ocurre desaparece completamente, no tengo forma de localizarla, regresará para el festival de primavera y para ese entonces será muy tarde" dice Blue

"La princesa Celestia no puede revocar fácilmente una condena judicial ya emitida, podría llevar meses o años aplicar un perdón real, por eso debemos hacer todo lo posible para demostrar tu inocencia" añade Ace.

"calmantes montes mi chavo, si todo lo demás falla, podrías declararte especie en peligro, así serás reubicado a una reserva natural" agrega Tree Hugger

"No soy un animal, y mi 'habitad' está en NZ" respondo, pero alcancé a escuchar a la Hippie murmurar un 'chále que mala vibra'

Discutimos un poco más pero no fue nada relevante, al final, Blueblood pago mi fianza y me desencadenaron los guardias. A medio día Ace nos escolto a la mansión de Blueblood, mientras que Hugger se fue a la casa de Ace para clasificar el papeleo, en la mansión les conté a Blue y Ace, los horrores que pasé con los piratas, el ron, una versión 'light' de mi enfrentamiento con Zan, el entrenamiento de Edmond, el arresto, el efecto Hamelín, la fuga y mi confinamiento solitario.

Mi relato termino poco después del anochecer, Ace Attorney se despidió asegurándome que no dejarían que me declararan culpable, Blueblood le encomendó a su mayordomo que me llevara a la habitación de huéspedes, la cual tiene su propio baño y que ya estaba preparado para recibirme, después de más de una semana sin aseo adecuado agradezco las pequeñas comodidades y gracias a que Blueblood trajo mis cosas, al fin pude cambiarme de ropa y dejar la exageradamente gastada y sucia ropa que llevo puesta desde que me secuestraron, mis esfuerzos por mantenerla limpia no fueron suficientes por falta de materiales, el tema de mi cabello lo dejaré a cargo de un profesional cuando tenga tiempo, mientras tanto, agradezco tener shampoo para mantenerlo limpio. Al menos puedo mandar a la tintorería mi capa y abrigarme con la ropa que tengo.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

Al día siguiente no ocurrió nada interesante, estoy confinado al interior de la mansión y eso limita mis opciones, afortunadamente Blueblood se quedó a hacerme compañía y me puso al tanto de lo que paso en mi ausencia.

Él se quedó en Equestria para coordinar la búsqueda de los piratas y estuvo un par de meses buscando en altamar la ubicación de la guarida pirata con la guardia de Equestria, gano su cutie mark al guiar a su navío a salvo a puerto en medio de una fuerte tormenta.

Blueblood confirmo mis sospechas, el Capitan Bolkan tuvo la culpa de que se atrasara mi rescate, según testimonios se le alboroto la hormona y por sus tanates, preparo una emboscada sin autorización de la princesa Celestia, la cual fracaso, como consecuencia se desato una batalla naval, escaparon los piratas y estos en represalia hundieron dos barcos de Equestria. Por eso pase tiempo extra en la isla de la mancha negra. Su intento de hacerse el héroe casi desata un conflicto internacional, puesto que arruino la verdadera trampa que tenía preparada la marina de Nueva Zebrandia, la cual siendo mejor equipada y con más experiencia en el mar, me hubiera rescatado exitosamente. Maldito destino, uso a Bolkan para que me pudriera en la isla. La princesa Celestia no degradó a Bolkan oficialmente por su fracaso, pero si lo castigo confinándolo a hacer papeleo en Canterlot. Las tensiones diplomáticas se resolvieron cuando Celestia retiro a la guardia de Equestria del mar y dejo las operaciones de búsqueda y rescate a la marina de NZ. Según los rumores NZ pago el rescate y entre el tesoro escondió gemas localizadoras con la esperanza de encontrar la base pirata, pero Zan de alguna manera logro deshacerse de ellas.

En cuanto a noticias de NZ, Blueblood no sabe mucho, la abuela Yarn se encuentra bien, pero mi ausencia le ha afectado mucho y Harvey se está haciendo cargo de mi empresa, pero parece ser que mi ausencia ha afectado la economía de NZ y el país está entrando en una recesión económica. Debo regresar cuanto antes, no puedo dejar que mis empleados sufran.

Al atardecer recibimos la visita de Ace para prepararme para el juicio de mañana, discutimos diferentes estrategias y evidencias que presentar. Si lo peor llegara a pasar todavía me queda un As bajo la manga, no se lo he contado a nadie ni lo he mencionado en voz alta para que el destino no pueda evitar que lo use. No tengo más remedio que esperar lo mejor y estar preparado para lo peor.

=^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^= =^..^=

Al día siguiente por la mañana me preparé para ir al tribunal, puesto que hace frio y la ocasión amerita ropa formal, decidí ponerme uno de los trajes que me hiso Tuxedo, uno morado de tres piezas, me puse una camisa lila y una corbata verde obscuro y para contrastar, cambie el chaleco por el de otro traje verde que tengo, complementado con unos zapatos negros y calcetines. Para cubrirme del frio me puse una gabardina color uva.

Tocan a la puerta de mi habitación y entra Blueblood, se ve nervioso, pero lo intenta disimular con una cara neutral

"¿Por qué tan serio Blue?" le pregunto

"¿n-no estas nervioso?" me responde

"si lo estoy, pero la verdad está a nuestro favor, si de veras hay justicia en Equestria, seré absuelto" le contesto

"¿y si no es así?" pregunta dudosamente

"entonces significa, muy a mi pesar, que Equestria se ha desviado del rumbo y deberás esforzarte para convertirte en un potro que enderece a este país a la dirección correcta" le digo

"pero… mi Tia" ante la duda me acerco y tomo sus hombros

"tu Tia es solo un poni, tendrá mucha experiencia, pero no puede supervisarlo todo, necesita de ponis como tú para llevar a Equestria, para que injusticias como las de Zan y los abusos de poder de Bolkan y Diamante no queden impunes. Prométeme que sea cual sea el resultado, te esforzaras por convertirte en un modelo a seguir" le digo con determinación a los ojos

"te lo prometo amigo mío" me responde con determinación.

Tras la charla, Ace junto con Hugger nos acompañaron al tribunal. Adentro, la sala principal está repleta, parece que hay ponis que no tienen nada mejor que hacer y se quedan a observar los juicios. Ace Attorney, Tree Hugger y yo, nos sentamos en una sección reservada para la defensa, Blueblood tuvo que sentarse entre el auditorio, cerca de Gladmane y Cherry Jubile que acabo de notar entre la audiencia a los cuales saludo con una seña y ellos devolvieron el gesto. Al poco tiempo en el extremo contrario de la sala, dos ponis ocupan los asientos de la fiscalía, uno es el capitán Bolkan, el otro es un joven unicornio rojo de melena castaña ligeramente risada, lleva puesta una corbata negra y unas obscuras gafas que cubren sus ojos, su cutie mark es una balanza dorada inclinada.

"oh no…" suspira Ace

"¿Qué pasa?" le pregunto

"ese es Rock Homes, el fiscal"

"¿y?"

"nunca ha perdido un caso"

"¿y? se ve muy joven, no creo que haya ganado muchos"

"no, no son tantos, solo doscientos noventa y nueve" me dice con sarcasmo

"ah ya veo, ¿por eso tiene esa cara de mamón presumido?" mi comentario hace reír a Ace, ahora estará más tranquilo.

"jeje, no, lo conozco desde potrillo, siempre ha tenido esa cara"

"a que adivino. Por alguna razón que desconoces, te odia y desde que lo conociste te ha hecho la vida imposible"

"si, más o menos"

"entonces esta es tu oportunidad de vencerlo y restregárselo en la cara" le digo con una sonrisa

"tienes razón, su victoria trescientos tendrá que ser pospuesta" me dice con determinación.

Antes de que siguiéramos la conversación, una campanilla anuncia el inicio de la sesión

"¡Audiencia pública! El Tremendo Juez de la tremenda corte, va a resolver un ¡tremendo caso!" vocifera un poni de saco y corbata

"¡Secretario! Ya le he dicho que no me anuncie la audiencia de esa manera" reprende un viejo unicornio gris desde el escritorio del Juez, su melena cana relamida y bigote de escobeta lo hacen parecer un viejo cascarrabias, eso sin contar a los anteojos de pasta y toga negra que viste

"pero señor Juez, usted me dijo ayer que esta corte era tremenda porque usted era un juez tremendamente bueno y puesto que el caso de hoy también es tremendo, pues supuse que usted quisiera iniciar la audiencia tremendamente" replica el secretario

"pues póngase cinco bits de multa por andar haciendo suposiciones y dígame ¿qué caso tenemos hoy?" reprende el Tremendo Juez que por cierto y por ridículo que parezca, ese es su nombre.

"ta' bueno señor Juez, pues lo que tenemos hoy es un joven acusado de tráfico ilegal de sustancias, de orquestar una fuga masiva de prisión e irrumpir la paz" dice el secretario

"oiga, son muchos cargos para un poni ¿no?" responde el Juez

"pues eso es lo que hace tremendo a este caso señor Juez, el acusado no es un poni"

"¡no me diga! entonces ¿qué es? ¿un grifo, un perro diamante?" responde entusiasmado el Juez

"pues no, es una criatura muy diferente a lo que estamos acostumbrados"

"ah, vaya, pues entonces llame a los implicados en ese 'Criaturicidio'"

"en seguida señor Juez, ¡Fiscal Rock Homes!" anuncia

"¡Presente!" responde el poni rojizo

"¡Capitán Bolkan!"

"¡Señor, Presente Señor!" responde el capitán

"¡Abogado Ace Attorney!"

"¡Presente señor Juez!" responde Ace

"¡Asistente Tree Hugger!"

"¡Aquí!" dice a hippie

"¡Dot Exe de Nueva Zebrandia!"

"¡A la reja!" respondo yo levantando la mano, mientras Ace se me queda viendo raro y el Juez arquea una ceja

"conque 'a la reja' eh, dígame Joven Dot Exe ¿Qué clase de criatura es usted?" pregunta el señor Juez

"Soy un ser humano señor Juez, científicamente conocido como Homo Sapiens. Una especie del orden de los primates perteneciente a la familia de los homínidos…" respondo al juez

"¡Ja! es un mono parlante" se burla Bolkan, a lo cual el juez hace sonar su martillo

"¡Capitán!, las burlas no están permitidas en mi corte, ¡Secretario!, póngale veinte bits de multa a Bolkan para que se eduque" reprende el Juez

"pero señor Juez, yo solo estaba..."

"¡Cállese! y no hable si no le doy la palabra o en lugar de multa le daré días de prisión, continúe joven Exe" este juez empieza a agradarme

"gracias señor Juez, para continuar, quiero aclarar que los homínidos, que incluyen a los gorilas, orangutanes, chimpancés y humanos nos diferenciamos de los primates o monos por no tener cola. También me gustaría agregar que ha llegado a ser de mi conocimiento que la humanidad alguna vez habitó Gaia en el pasado y que aquí en Canterlot se hayan documentos antiguos que…"

"¡Protesto! El acusado quiere desviar la atención" me interrumpe Rock

"¡Protesto! Mi cliente está aclarando la duda del señor Juez" añade Ace

"ya veo, Fiscal Rock, tiene razón, las aclaraciones del acusado no son muy relevantes para el juicio, pero es descortés interrumpir mientras se responde una pregunta que acabo de hacer yo, le aconsejo mantener la compostura o tendré que multarlo" aclara el juez

"enterado señor juez" responde Rock

"me alegra que nos entendamos Fiscal Rock, dígame los cargos por los que se le acusa Dot Exe"

"Según los reportes, el Alcalde Diamante de Seaward Shoals descubrió una cantidad significativa de cannabis y opio oculto en el camarote del acusado, pero el alcalde descubrió la fechoría muy tarde, su tripulación ya se había diseminado por Equestria, sin duda transportando mucha más droga de contrabando, por tal motivo, sus acompañantes restantes fueron deportados y a Dot Exe lo enviaron para Canterlot para ser juzgado por sus crímenes, una vez en Canterlot, organizo en tiempo record una fuga masiva de prisión, durante su fuga atacó en un frenesí maniaco a un inocente potrillo y a su hermana menor, pero fue capturado él y sus secuaces por los valientes esfuerzos de la Guardia de Equestria en colaboración de los Wonderbolts"

"¡Protesto! El fiscal está haciendo asumiendo los hechos y embelesando la historia" añade Ace

"bueno, eso lo determinare yo y hay algo que no me cuadra de esto, dígame, ¿porque el Alcalde arresto a un menor de edad? Y peor aún, a un menor extranjero, debió de haberlo notificado a la embajada de Nueva Zebrandia para que fuera procesado en su país" cuestiona el juez

"por qué el alcalde determino que podía tratarlo como adulto" responde Rock

"¿y por qué fue eso?"

"por qué Dot Exe capitaneaba los barcos, coordino el transporte terrestre en Equestria para su tripulación y además la droga hallada fue en el camarote del Capitán, que era ocupado por el acusado y, por lo tanto, el acusado es culpable" añade orgullosamente

"¿Barcos? ¿ósea más de uno?"

"Así es Señor Juez, el Acusado capitaneaba una flotilla de cuatro naves piratas"

"¿¡Piratas!? ¿Pero que hace un niño comandando naves piratas?" cuestiona

"no es relevante para el caso, lo que es importante es que fue arrestado con sustancias ilegales y es culpable." Añade Rock

"¡Protesto! Señor Juez, las condiciones son sumamente relevantes ¿no quiere saber cómo es que alguien tan joven termino comandando cuatro barcos piratas?" protesta Ace

"¡Protesto! Ya he dicho que no es relevante, no le haga caso señor Juez y terminemos este caso" protesta Rock

"las verdades de las condiciones previas al arresto me parecen interesantes y quizá puedan dar luz a los hechos, Joven Dot Exe, relátenos lo sucesos previos a su arresto" dice el juez mientras saca de debajo de su escritorio una conocida figurita de alicornio, ha sacado el detector de mentiras, deberé cuidar mis palabras.

*suspiro* "si señor Juez, pero le prevengo que mi historia no es para estómagos sensibles, recomiendo discreción a la audiencia y solicito que el fiscal se abstenga de interrumpirme hasta que acabe, responderé a todas las dudas al finalizar." Al oír esto el Juez le lanzo una mirada severa a Rock, el cual solo asintió con la cabeza

"Dicho esto, todo comenzó hace poco más de seis meses. Verá señor juez, soy inventor y empresario en NZ, dueño y fundador de Industrias .Exe, me embarque con rumbo a Equestria junto con mi buen amigo el príncipe Blueblood para negociar con la Princesa Celestia derechos de explotación minera y comercio, durante nuestro viaje, nuestro barco fue atacado por el Capitan Zan y sus piratas…" mi relato continuo y conforme avanzaba, la expresiones de los presentes cambiaban de incredulidad a horror y disgusto, Tree Hugger no soporto cuando llegue a la parte en la que Zan se comió la cabeza de Marino y vomitó en un cubo de basura, un par de ponis en la audiencia se desmallaron, Rock estuvo a punto de protestar, pero se abstuvo al ver que la estatua del alicornio brillaba de color verde, la situación se puso peor cuando confesé que fui 'obligado' a comer carne bovina, al final pude contarlo todo hasta el día en que me arrestaron, claro está que omití la ayuda que recibo del Titán.

"Por Celestia… usted, usted no debería estar aquí ¡es un héroe! ¡Debería ser condecorado, no enjuiciado!, ¡Usted logró lo que la guardia de Equestria y la marina de NZ no pudieron!, ¿Cómo es que no se volvió loco en esas condiciones? ¿Qué lo llevo a sopórtalo?" pregunta el Juez sorprendido

"a decir verdad señor Juez, no lo sé con certeza, pero creo que es parte del espíritu humano"

"no comprendo, ¿podría elaborarlo?" añade Rock

"la humanidad posee una gran determinación, cuando nos ponemos un objetivo no hay obstáculo que eventualmente no podamos superar, también si hay algo que nos caracteriza es la supervivencia, como puede ver soy un depredador sin garras, ni dientes afilados, no poseo mucha fuerza ni velocidad, no tengo una gruesa piel que me proteja o pelaje para soportar el frio, solo tengo mi intelecto y una férrea voluntad"

"si eres tan bueno ¿porque eres el único de tu especie?" critica Bolkan

"¡Protesto! Es irrelevante" protesta Ace

"ha lugar. Ya nos hemos desviado bastante, queda claro que Diamante no tenía derecho de arrestarte y mucho menos mandarte a Canterlot, su crimen es peor pues le regalaste tu flota a Equestria como gesto de buena fe, por su falta de juicio, Diamante será severamente multado pues no es ninguna sorpresa que se encontrara droga en navíos robados a piratas" responde el Juez

"Pero señor Juez…" protesta Rock

"¡Pero Nada! Los cargos de trafico quedan descartados ¿Qué sigue?" responde el Tremendo Juez

"Queda la organización de fuga y la irrupción de la paz" añade Rock nervioso, a estas alturas me siento confiado de que saldré libre.

"entendido. Joven Exe, reláteme los hechos" a lo cual relato lo sucedido tras mi arresto, transporte, fuga espontánea y confinamiento, algo que aclaré es mi sorpresa al descubrir el efecto Hamelín, pues nunca me había ocurrido en Nueva Zebrandia y gracias a Blueblood el juez pudo pudo confirmarlo

"un momento, ¡quiere usted decir que el Capitan Bolkan lo encerró en confinamiento solitario en la Pecera!" dice el Juez alzando la voz

"si señor Juez, solo yo y mis pensamientos por el periodo que me dijeron que fue una semana, pero en realidad se sintió como meses" respondo

"¡Bolkan! ¡Ese castigo quedo en desuso por ser una tortura cruel! ¿¡En que rayos estaba pensando cuando decidió aplicar tal aberración contra un menor!?" ruge el Juez rojo de furia

"bueno cuando lo pone así señor juez…" gimotea Bolkan

"Señor Juez, el capitán se vio obligado a contener una amenaza de origen caótico, puesto que temía que el acusado les lavara el cerebro a los guardias con sus cantos, así que se tomaron medidas para evitarlo y la pecera fue la mejor opción que encontró" interrumpe Rock

"¡Protesto! El capitán no dejo que Exe tuviera asesoría legal o visitas durante el periodo de confinamiento, claramente fue prepotente" protesto Ace

"¡Protesto! El abogado está asumiendo las motivaciones del Capitán"

"¡Protesto! El Capitan Bolkan es un sádico prepotente con una vendetta contra mi cliente" añade Ace

"elabore Abogado Ace" agrega el Juez

"¡Protesto!" vocifera Rock

"No a lugar, continúe abogado" dice el Tremendo

"con mucho gusto señor Juez" Ace relato como es que el capitán metió las cuatro patas en el proceso de mi rescate, lo que lo llevo a su actual castigo y el motivo de la 'tirria' que tiene en mi contra.

"ya veo, Bolkan, ¿usted sabía la identidad del acusado al momento de su confinamiento?" pregunta el juez

"Ehh… ¿No?" responde Bolkan y al instante se escucha un *BZZZ* que emite el detector de mentiras al mismo tiempo que brilla color rojo

"¡Bolkan! Esto es inaudito, usted es el representante de la ley y el orden, ¡mira que desquitarse con un menor por tus frustraciones! ¡qué vergüenza!" regaña el Juez al Bolkan

"Señor Juez, admito la falta de juicio por parte del Capitán y recomiendo un castigo adecuado en un proceso separado. Pero eso no descarta el hecho de que el acusado es un peligroso usuario del caos, sea por accidente o intencionalmente, no podemos dejar libre en Equestria a un individuo capaz de manipular la mente de los ponis y sobre todo a uno que venció a un ejército pirata ¿Quién sabe que nefarios planes tenga en su mente? Es nuestro deber proteger a los ponis de esta malvada amenaza" agrega Rock

"¡oh!, pero eso es sencillo de determinar, dígame Joven Exe, ¿es usted una persona malvada?" pregunta el Juez

"No" respondo decididamente, al instante se escucha un *¡BZZZ!*

"¡Pero qué carajo!" grito confundido

"¡Ahí está, se los dije!" exclama alegre Bolkan

"¡Protesto!" grita en pánico Ace

"¡Orden!, Joven Exe, ¡Explíquese!" grita el señor Juez

"¡no sé qué pasa!, a menos que… Señor juez, pregúnteme si soy una buena persona" solicito

"¡Protesto! Ya se determinó la maldad del acusado" dice Rock

"no ha lugar. Joven Exe ¿Es usted una buena persona?" dice el Juez

"Si" al instante la estatuilla del alicornio emite una luz verde acompañada de un *¡Ding!*

"¡Ese detector esta defectuoso!" interrumpe Bolkan, la estatuilla le responde con un *¡BZZZ!*

"no es posible, yo calibré el detector antes del juicio, pero creo que el Joven Exe sabe la respuesta a lo que ocurre" agrega el Juez

"Señor Juez, lo que voy a decir es un concepto que los ponis difícilmente entienden" respondo

"Proceda"

"El ser humano es un ser ambivalente, es decir, no hay límite para lo bueno y lo malo que podemos llegar a ser, en esencia, un humano podría ser extremadamente bueno, pero siempre tendrá algo de obscuridad en su corazón y en contraste también podría ser extremadamente malvado, pero siempre habrá algo de luz en su corazón. Siendo estos los casos extremos, no deben tomarse como la norma, los humanos normalmente mantienen el balance de su conducta, generalmente favorecemos al bien, pero nunca podremos deshacernos de ese lado obscuro que habita en nosotros" explico mientras la audiencia trata de entender el concepto

"Soy un científico, no filósofo, pero sé que hay dos corrientes de pensamiento para determinar la conducta humana, la primera postula que el ser humano es malvado por naturaleza, pero nos obligamos a ser buenos para protegernos como sociedad, la segunda propone que el ser humano es bueno por naturaleza, pero es la sociedad la que lo corrompe. Como puede ver ambas filosofías entran en conflicto consigo mismas" añado

"¿con cuál filosofía se identifica usted?" pregunta el Juez

"con la primera, el ser humano es malvado por naturaleza" afirmo

"¿Por qué?" cuestiona el Juez

"¿Qué es mejor? ¿Nacer siendo bueno? ¿O vencer tu naturaleza malvada a través de un gran esfuerzo?" respondo

"ciertamente es un concepto difícil de comprender" añade el juez, esto no me sorprende, los ponis o son buenos o son malos, un poni descarriado puede actuar mal, pero al ver su error se corregirá y regresará a su naturaleza buena, por el contrario, un poni malvado se hará pasar por uno bueno y no habrá nada que lo disuada de su naturaleza malvada, claro está que son roles que les ha impuesto el destino y que no pueden liberarse por sí mismo de ellos, por eso el concepto de la libertad de elección les es ajeno.

"se lo dije señor Juez, el acusado es Caótico, ¡un peligro para Equestria y para sí mismo!" añade Rock

"En eso estoy de acuerdo Fiscal Rock, lo lamento, pero mi deber muy a mi pesar es el de proteger a Equestria y a sus ciudadanos, Joven Exe, debido a que usted es caótico e impredecible no me queda más remedio que…"

"¡Protesto! ¿¡Va a condenarme por lo que puedo hacer y no por lo que he hecho!? ¡Eso es injusto!" interrumpo al Juez

"¡ORDEN! ¡Abogado, calme a su cliente!" golpetea el juez su mazo

"¡No me calmo! ¡he construido escuelas! ¡beneficencias! ¡Hospitales! ¡le he dado empleo y trato justo a cientos de ponis! ¡he exterminado piratas! ¡he salvado criaturas de una vida de esclavitud y sufrimiento! ¡He demostrado mi bondad para Nueva Zebrandia y para Equestria! ¡Y usted me va a condenar por alguna posible maldad que no he cometido!" rujo ante la injusticia

"¡SILENCIO! ¡una más Joven Exe y estará en desacato!" advierte el juez

"¡NO ME CALLO! ¡EXIJO JUICIO POR COMBATE!" grito mientras lanzo mi ultimátum, la reacción no se hace esperar y se escuchan murmullos y asombro entre la audiencia

"¿Juicio por combate?"

"¡Juicio por combate!"

"¿¡Juicio por combate!?"

"tío ¿Qué es un juicio por combate?" pregunta Tree Hugger

"Es un Juicio, pero por combate" le afirma Ace

"¡ah! Ya lo recordé" responde la hippie

Según la tradición poni, un juicio por combate es la forma de justicia más pura, pues según ellos, la armonía (por no decir el destino) favorece con la victoria a los justos que afrontan esta prueba con las probabilidades en su contra. Ha caído en desuso porque de los ponis que solicitan esta prueba solo uno la ha superado ileso, los demás victoriosos han pasado periodos variados de recuperación en el hospital y los perdedores… bueno al menos se les condena 'vivos'.

"¡Protesto!, ¡él no tiene derecho a un juicio por combate!" dice Bolkan

"¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso tiene miedo de que lo derrote un niño capitán?" le contesta Tree Hugger, el capitán se pone rojo de ira

"¡Yo no le tengo miedo a ese enclenque!" berrea Bolkan

"¡Orden!¡ORDEN!" golpetea el juez hasta que el alboroto se calma

"Joven Exe, ¿sabe usted que implica el Juicio por combate?" cuestiona el juez

"Si su señoría"

"¿y está usted seguro de querer proceder?"

"¡Por supuesto!"

"¡Protesto! Señor Juez, no puede permitir que esta abominación mancille nuestras tradiciones" replica Rock

"No ha lugar, El juicio por combate se celebrará el día del festival de primavera en el anfiteatro al medio día, yo mismo seré el réferi, ¡será una buena oportunidad para probar la determinación humana y la calidad de nuestras fuerzas del orden!" declara el juez golpeando su mazo.

La audiencia termina y nos retiramos a la mansión de Blueblood, solo me quedan seis semanas para prepararme para el combate.

.

.

.

oo1oo oo1oo oo1oo oo1oo oo1oo oo1oo oo1oo oo1oo oo1oo oo1oo

Nota del Autor

¡qué onda chicos y chicas! Aquí Fixercode, disculpen la tardanza de este episodio, tuve problemas de inspiración, pero les prometo que el siguiente episodio saldrá más rápido.

Lo que quiero transmitir con esta nota es que he creado un foro de discusión para este FanFic en fanfiction .net , siéntase libres de comentar sobre las referencias que hago y la dirección en la que estaré llevando esta historia

topic/219397/176151863/1/Discusi-Mi-trabajo-es-la-ciencia-no-la-aventura


	15. Los miserables

Cap 15 – Los miserables

Al regresar a la casa de Blueblood sentía que me llevaba la chingada. La justicia no se aplica en Equestria, solo lo que les dicta el puto destino. ¡jodidos xenófobos!

Puesto que no estoy dispuesto a aguantar estas chingaderas, me pongo a afinar detalles del plan "B". Pero estoy muy molesto para pensar con la cabeza fría, necesito relajarme y algo que siempre me anima es confundir a mis amigos.

"Muy bien mi estimado amigo Blueblood, es hora de revelarte mi plan de victoria al cual he nombrado 'código: patearles el trasero a todos en la arena'" le digo a Blue decididamente

"…pero entonces eso ya no es un código, me estás diciendo todo tu plan" responde

"te suplico que te abstengas de preguntas y comentarios hasta el final de la presentación" le digo condescendientemente

"¿Cuál presentación? ¡solo me lo estás diciendo!" responde confundido

"Detalles, detalles. Lo importante es que tengo solo seis semanas para prepararme, pero debemos ser cautelosos en extremo y mantener en absoluto se-cre-to nuestras actividades, por eso y por razones de seguridad mi nombre cambiara diariamente. Hoy puedes llamarme: Jet Propulsado"

"¿te sientes bien Exe?, estas actuando raro… bueno más raro de lo usual" pregunta Blue preocupado

"¿Exe quién es ese? Yo soy Jet Propulsado, o al menos por el día de hoy. ¡Vamos amigo, échame la pata, estoy muy estresado y esto es por razones de seguridad!"

"*suspiro* de acuerdo, te seguiré la corriente 'Jet', cual es el plan" responde resignado

Y pues procedí a contarle una versión general de 'el plan'.

"no sé cómo piensas que ese plan funcione, pero si eres tú el que lo planeó, debería de funcionar, cuenta conmigo amigo mío" me dice el mi equino amigo.

Entonces procedí a darle instrucciones a Blueblood para que se coordine con Ace, habrá que hacer mucho papeleo y no tendré tiempo de ocuparme de ello. Terminado ese asunto, decidí tomarme el resto del día para afinar los detalles del plan, así que esta noche es de descanso. Hoy la batalla la gano el destino, pero la guerra dista de terminarse, ahora que no tengo la presión del juicio me pongo a examinar las pertenencias que rescató Blueblood de mi camarote hace seis meses, para mi sorpresa entre uno de mis pantalones, encuentro algo que hará mucho más fáciles las cosas: la gema de computo de respaldo.

La paranoia es la mejor amiga de los desarrolladores, siempre hay que mantener respaldo de todo, en la tierra mantengo copias en mi computadora, mi servidor privado, una memoria USB y por ultimo otra en la 'nube'. En este mundo también mantengo cuatro copias, una en la universidad, otra en mi casa, y las otras dos las traje en el viaje, de las cuales una se rompió y ahora tengo la única copia a la que puedo acceder sin viajar fuera de Equestria.

Gracias a la distorsión temporal de Cronos, tendré completada la gema de computo en unas cuantas noches, pero debo ser cauteloso, necesito hacer más copias de esta gema, no puedo arriesgarme a que el destino destruya esta gema también.

A la mañana siguiente comienzan mis preparativos para el juicio por combate, lo bueno es que el arraigo domiciliario según las leyes de Equestria se extiende a los límites de Canterlot, así que puedo transitar 'libremente' por la ciudad mientras no la abandone.

Lamentablemente el capitán Bolkan me asigno un chaperón, un guardia pegaso que se identificó como "Private Public" no se nada mas de el porque no me habla, es el típico guardia genérico, seguro que los compran por docena porque es igualito a todos los demás guardias, según Blueblood sus armaduras están encantadas con un hechizo de 'Glamur' que los disfraza. Private solo se limita a seguirme y vigilarme, lo bueno es que este 'camisa roja' es un profesional y no me estorba. Puesto que puedo usarlo de guía, Blueblood no tuvo que acompañarme a hacer recados y puede concentrarse con Ace.

Así que es hora de ir de compras, la primera parada es la oficina postal para entregar una carta dirigida a la abuela y ponerla al tanto de mi situación, luego fui con un joyero para adquirir algunas gemas y materiales, gracias su abundancia en estas tierras, son relativamente económicas así que adquirí una substancial cantidad y solicité que las entregaran a domicilio, pero mis reservas en efectivo empiezan a mermar, así que hare una parada al banco de Equestria.

En el banco no fue difícil probar mi identidad y retirar fondos, digo ¿Qué otro humano existe en Gaia? Mientras esperaba a que los burócratas terminaran el papeleo y me entregaran el efectivo, presencie una particular escena.

"¡por favor no puede hacernos esto!" escucho los lamentos de una yegua unicornio de mediana edad

"lo lamento mucho, pero ustedes tienen seis meses de atraso, si no consiguen el dinero para la siguiente semana, el banco embargara su casa" responde un burócrata

"por favor denos más tiempo, le pagaremos todo en la siguiente luna llena, tengo un trabajo que completar, con ese dinero pagaremos todo enteramente" responde unicornio de mediana edad, pero con bigote

"lo siento, pero no puedo hacer nada al respecto" responde el burócrata sin corazón

"¡mi negocio y mi casa están en el mismo lugar, si nos embarga no podré completar el trabajo y no podremos salir de esta deuda nunca!" reclama el bigotón

"no puedo hacer nada por ayudarlos, pero si pueden conseguir que alguien les pague la deuda no habría razón de embargarles la casa" responde monótonamente el burócrata

La pareja se retira del banco sollozando

Pobres ponis, me gustaría mucho ayudarles, pero tengo fondos limitados y mi plan involucra contratar mucha gente, dejando aquella lamentable escena me dirijo en busca de un herrero, bueno en realidad de un ejercito de herreros y artesanos, fabricar lo que planeo en seis semanas involucra mucha 'mano de obra'.

Uno tras otro locatario, herrero y artesano comenzó a cerrarme las puertas, nadie en la ciudad quiere participar en mi proyecto, nos la pasamos recorriendo Canterlot todo el día y alrededor de las cuatro de la tarde mi exasperación se hace notar.

"¿¡Pero que rayos!? ¿Por qué nadie quiere trabajar para mi?" digo exasperadamente

"El Capitán extendió una circular informando de tu situación legal" me responde Private

"eso explica muchas cosas" le respondo un tanto sorprendido, se ha pasado todo el día callado y ahora me habla, imagino que esta cansado de recorrer la ciudad de negocio en negocio y que no consigamos nada. Así que esto es un intento del Capitán para frenar mis preparativos para el duelo, los ponis 'respetables' de Canterlot me negaran sus servicios… ¿pero que hay de los no tan respetables?

Es hora de hacer amigos, necesito hablar con Gladmane. Así que me dirijo al 'Circo del Sol', no tardamos mucho en llegar al lugar y es fácilmente reconocible, una carpa gigante rodeada por otras más pequeñas, Gladmane esta tras una cabina llamando a los ponis a que compren entradas para su show.

"¡Hola Gladmane!" saludo al copetudo

"¡Pero si es Exe!" saliendo de la cabina se aproxima a recibirme, tras un breve saludo e intercambio de formalidades, le pongo al tanto de mi predicamento

"Esos guardias, lo único que saben es interponerse en el desarrollo de ponis honestos, no te preocupes, conozco a los ponis indicados, trabajaran para ti si tienes los bits necesarios"

"te lo agradezco Gladmane, pero para estar seguro, ¿no me vas a mandar a visitar a algún mafioso u algún otro jefe criminal verdad? necesito ayuda, pero no estoy tan desesperado" respondo yo, a lo cual carraspea Public, haciéndose notar.

"¡No! Claro que no, solo ponis honestos que no le tienen mucho aprecio a la guardia…jejeje" responde nerviosamente Gladmane, moviendo sus ojos de un lado al otro "¡Ejem! ¡Cherry Jubilee!" llama en voz alta

"Aquí estoy, no es necesario gritar" responde la yegua.

"se una dulzura y lleva a Exe con Nightwing por favor"

"¡Oh! Exe, siempre es un encanto verte, es horrible lo que te hizo ese rufián de Bolkan, no te preocupes, quedas en buenos cascos" me dice alegremente Cherry mientras pellizca mis mejillas e ignora a mi chaperón.

Ella nos guía por las calles de Canterlot a un distrito descuidado de la ciudad, poco a poco se nota el cambio de edificios bien mantenidos a otros en mal estado, nos ha llevado a los barrios bravos, algunos ponis deambulan por la calle, pero se mantienen alejados, puedo notar que nos evitan por la presencia de Private, a estos ponis no debe de agradarles mucho la presencia de los guardias.

Private se pone tenso, pero no objeta al cambio de escenario, no me preocupa pues Cherry camina con toda la confianza del mundo, ella debe frecuentar estas calles.

Nos lleva a un edificio de tres plantas ubicado en lo mas profundo del barrio y toca a la puerta, tras unos momentos una voz femenina se escucha tras la puerta

"¿Quién es?" pregunta la voz

"Soy yo, Cherry Jubilee" responde Cherry

La puerta se abre revelando a un tipo de poni que no había visto nunca, su pelaje gris ceniza es complementado por una corta melena añil, sus ojos color mango contrastan con su coloración, pero lo mas destacable son sus alas de murciélago y sus peculiares orejas, su cutiemark es un tuberculo

"Hola, Cherry, ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" responde la yegua

"Ash Yam, te presento a Dot Exe, hemos venido a ver a tu padre, ¿esta en casa?" al verme los ojos de Ash Yam se expanden y me preparo para lo que viene

"¡IIIIiiii! ¡Que cosita tan tierna!" exclama mientras me aprieta como Elvira a Peluso, ya se me había olvidado este tipo de recibimientos así que en lugar de quejarme lo acepto con nostalgia.

"Cariño contrólate, estas asfixiando al pobre Exe" no sé si lo de pobre me aplique, pero definitivamente me estoy quedando escaso de oxigeno.

"¡oh!, disculpa, papá esta en casa, ustedes pueden pasar, pero el guardia deberá quedarse afuera" Ash me suelta y yo me volteo para ver la reacción de Private, pero en vez de protestar, se encogió de hombros y se sentó, con esto pasamos a la sala, donde nos hizo sentar Yam y se adentró a traer a su papá. Dejándonos solos a Cherry y a mí.

"Cherry Jubilee, nunca había visto un poni como Ash Yam, ¿a qué tribu pertenece?" pregunto.

"Ella es una Pegaso nocturna, pero en general se les conoce como Ponis Nocturnos o Thestrals" responde

"¿también hay unicornios y ponis terrestres nocturnos?" inquiero

"Si, pero sus diferencias son mas sutiles, normalmente tienen pelo ligeramente mas largo en la punta de las orejas y el color de su pelaje es de colores obscuros"

"oh, no lo sabia, la mayoría de los ponis tienen pelaje de colores vivos y los ponis de pelajes obscuros que conozco no les he notado el pelaje en las orejas" añado

"en el caso de los unicornios y ponis terrestres nocturnos suelen cortarse el pelo excedente, a los pegasos les gusta conservarlo, Yam me dijo que le ayuda a sentir las corrientes de aire"

Nuestra conversación es interrumpida con la llegada de Yam y de un Thestral mayor, tiene la misma coloración que Yam, las diferencias es que este es macho, es más grande, fornido y tiene la barba de motociclista con algunas canas, su cutiemark es un ave azul en 'V', al verme reacciona con confusión, luego con asombro y finalmente con aceptación.

"Yam, ve y despierta a tu hermano, dile que su amigo ha venido" dice con su gruesa voz

"Si papá" a lo cual Yam retorna y nos deja con su padre. Estoy confundido, no tengo más amistades en Canterlot aparte de Blueblood.

"Es un gusto conocer al valiente que me devolvió a mi hijo, soy Nightwing, líder del Clan Noir, mi hijo me ha hablado bien de ti joven Exe" se presenta gustosamente mientras estrecha mi mano. Imagino que su hijo debe ser uno de los ponis que rescatamos de los piratas.

"Encantado de conocerlo señor Nightwing"

"¡Exe! ¿Qué te trae por aquí?" exclama un poni terrestre… no, es un unicornio color plomo, su cuerno fue cortado y un tocón es lo que le queda, su lacia y larga melena negra cuelga sobre su rostro cubriéndolo parcialmente, su cutiemark es un cráneo equino con un símbolo tallado. Ahora me acuerdo de el, me invitó a su casa cuando repartí el botín pirata y despedí a la tripulación.

"¡Heavy Metal, hombre, no sabía que vivías aquí! Pues en realidad venia a ver a tu padre, pero me alegro de verte, dime ¿ya sabes que hacer con tu parte del botín?" pregunto.

"… En realidad no tuve tiempo, poco después de llegar a Canterlot los guardias me lo confiscaron, dijeron que no era posible que un 'Batipony' tuviera tanto dinero y que debí de haberlo robado, me lo quitaron y dijeron que les agradeciera que no me metieran a la cárcel. Bastardos." Respondió con tristeza y algo de rabia en su voz, asumo que batiponi es un despectivo.

"¡Qué desgraciados!... Bueno técnicamente el tesoro era robado, los piratas se lo robaron a alguien y nosotros se lo robamos a los piratas y por lo que veo los guardias te lo robaron a ti, ¡pero eso no es excusa!" respondo indignado

"nosotros, los ponis nocturnos, durante siglos hemos sufrido discriminación y abusos de parte de los diurnos" agrega Yam

"¿Pero por que?" esto me extraña, había sabido que el Tribalismo es más común en Equestria y que algunos ponis (en especial unicornios) se creen mejor que otros, pero el segregar a una parte de la población por tener una coloración obscura sin importar su tribu es retardado… bueno son ponis, sus manierismos me son extraños.

"para los diurnos de Canterlot es una conducta aprendida por generaciones, solo saben que deben despreciar a los nocturnos, pero no saben por que. Yo soy de Dodge Junction y no supe de esto hasta llegar a aquí" añade Cherry Jubilee

"pero hay una razón, la cual los diurnos han olvidado, cuenta la leyenda que hace siglos, nuestros antepasados eran acólitos de la princesa de la Luna, ella cansada de que sus súbditos fueran maltratados por los sirvientes de la princesa del Sol, lidero una rebelión para poner fin a los abusos, pero la princesa solar salió victoriosa y desterró a nuestra señora, nuestros ancestros fueron subyugados por la tiranía del sol. Nosotros los descendientes lunares vivimos con las consecuencias, a la espera de que nuestra señora Luna regrese a salvarnos" resume solemnemente Nightwing

"no es por contradecirlos, pero he estudiado la historia de Equestria y no recuerdo haber leído sobre la rebelión lunar" respondo

"No me extraña, Celestia ha censurado la historia y destruyo toda evidencia del incidente, no tenemos permitido dejar registro de ello, pero la tradición oral ha sido transmitida por generaciones mediante poemas, perdona que solo te demos la versión popular, el verdadero relato es solo para familia y amigos íntimos" añade Heavy Metal

"comprendo, en fin, me alegra verte Heavy, pero en realidad vine buscado ayuda de tu padre" respondo

"no es mucho lo que tenemos, pero si está en nuestras posibilidades, con gusto te ayudaremos" dice Nightwing

"necesito personal capacitado… y una fábrica" con esto empecé a explicarles mi predicamento. Avanzada la noche llegamos a un acuerdo que nos beneficiara a la tribu y a mí.

Sucede que los Thestrals son una casta rechazada de la sociedad, no importa lo talentosos o capaces que sean, simplemente no conseguirán un buen empleo y los que montan un negocio no son contratados frecuentemente y se ven obligados a casi regalar su trabajo, así que cuando les dije que quería emplear a todos los ponis que estuvieran disponibles para el proyecto y después de tener éxito, que los emplearía en la futura rama de Industrias .EXE de Equestria, se pusieron eufóricos y más aún cuando pague una parte por adelantado para que consiguieran materiales y se prepararan para las semanas siguientes.

Finalmente, al despedirnos, Heavy Metal nos acompañó a casa de Blueblood

"Te agradezco por esta oportunidad que nos has dado Exe, no te defraudaremos"

"no hay por qué agradecer, en realidad yo estoy agradecido de que me brinden su apoyo, pero… me gustaría hacerte una pregunta"

"pregúntame"

"si los tratan tan mal en Canterlot, ¿Por qué no se han mudado a otro lugar?" pregunto

"*Suspiro* es porque estamos esperando el retorno de la princesa de la Luna, no todos estamos de acuerdo, pero obedecemos al líder del Clan. Yo quise alejarme de Equestria, hace dos años me embarqué hacia Nueva Zebrandia para encontrar una nueva vida, lo único que conseguí es perder mi cuerno. y si no fuera por ti, seguramente mi vida"

"¿Qué esperabas encontrar en NZ?"

"el significado de mi Cutiemark"

"pensé que todos los ponis sabían lo que decían sus marcas"

"mi marca salió mientras dormía, no sé lo que significa… oye, tu eres inteligente, ¿Qué piensas que significa mi cutiemark?"

"que eres músico" respondo sinceramente

"JAJAJAJA ¿qué te hace pensar eso?" me responde entre risas

"tu nombre, tu melena y tu marca, también me fijo en los gustos, pero no sé lo que te gusta hacer. Esos son las características que observo en los ponis"

"jeje, usualmente me dicen que soy herrero o sepulturero"

"y ¿qué es lo que te gusta hacer?"

"me gusta la poesía y la historia, se me de memoria todos los poemas épicos de los ponis nocturnos" me dice orgullosamente

"¿has intentado cantar los poemas en lugar de recitarlos?"

"no, no se me había ocurrido."

"entonces es algo para tomar en cuenta, te dejo de tarea que adaptes un poema en canción" le digo

Por fin llegamos a la mansión de Blueblood y nos despedimos, a la entrada estaba esperando otro guardia llamado Stonewall que cambio de turno con Private. Haciendo honor a su nombre Stonewall no habla ni por accidente, supe de su nombre porque me lo presento Blueblood. Pero ese es el menor de mis problemas, ahora empieza lo bueno.

Muy temprano por la mañana le deje una carta a Blueblood con instrucciones adicionales para Ace Attorney, necesito de sus servicios para poner la rama ecuestre de 'Industrias .EXE' en marcha, no me gustaría que usaran un movimiento legal para impedirme usar 'el producto' en el juicio por combate.

Normalmente en una aventura lo más aburrido es el viaje, el cómo llegar del punto A al punto B y lo más divertido es cumplir la tarea. Para mí, lo más divertido es el viaje, el proceso de empezar el objetivo A y culminarlo, con el propósito de reusarlo y empezar el objetivo B hasta alcanzar el propósito N, de esta forma la diversión nunca se acaba.

Con esto en cuenta me dirijo al barrio del Clan Noir acompañado por el chaperón de turno y empiezo con la faena de 'modernizar' las precarias instalaciones de los ponis nocturnos, que por cierto ¡Son muchos! Prácticamente todo el clan está dentro del proyecto o ayudando de alguna manera. La pareja que vi ayer en el banco está feliz de que pagué por adelantado y ahora no les confiscaran su negocio, que, por cierto, es una chatarrería, he comprado todos los materiales que tienen y les di la tarea de conseguir mucho más.

He tenido que hacer trampa en algunas cosas, construir forja, maquinaria y las herramientas necesarias para fabricar lo que quiero requiere tiempo que no tengo, gracias a la gema de computo he podido simplificar los procesos, dotando a los ponis de herramienta, procesos de fabricación y capacitación nunca vistos en Gaia. Las caras de asombro de los ponis al ver una maquina Laser CNC cortar acero como mantequilla fue épica.

¿Cómo he logrado construir maquinaria compleja en tan poco tiempo? Pues algo que he usado frecuentemente es la transmutación de materia, que realmente es el modelaje de materiales a una configuración determinada, por ejemplo, en vez de tomar arcilla, hacer ladrillos y preparar cemento para construir una pared, tomo un montón de tierra y con la gema de computo la 'transformo' en una pared de roca sólida. ¡Y eso que no soy maestro tierra!

El problema de este proceso es que la calidad del objeto transmutado no es la misma que de uno fabricado y se degrada rápidamente, por ejemplo, digamos que transformo plomo en oro para aprovechar la conductividad eléctrica, al principio el rendimiento será indistinguible al oro natural, pero en cuestión de horas o minutos decaerá drásticamente hasta el punto de ser inútil y regresara a las propiedades del Plomo, pero por el proceso de transmutación se hará quebradizo y se reducirá a polvo de plomo en cuestión de horas.

Pero si uso oro y lo modelo mediante transmutación, conserva las mismas propiedades, pero igualmente se degrada, aunque aún así dura muchísimo más tiempo. parece que los enlaces atómicos se vuelven inestables por el hechizo, deberé de investigar un nuevo proceso de transmutación que sea más eficiente, eso lo dejare para otra ocasión. Por ahora esto tendrá que bastar. Por eso requiero que el trabajo final sea fabricado 'a mano'. La calidad es más importante que la cantidad.

En cuanto a la gema de computo, me he puesto a actualizarla, ya puedo considerarla una versión 1.0 o al menos una 'Release Candidate'.

Ace Attorney se ha puesto a trabajar horas extras para conseguir los permisos necesarios y gracias a la influencia de Blueblood han conseguido la mayoría de los papeles necesarios.

Algo excelente de los ponis nocturnos es que por naturaleza están acostumbrados a estar despiertos durante la noche, pero muchos trabajan en lo que pueden durante el día, esto me beneficia sumamente, pues pude establecer cuatro turnos de trabajo y aprovechar las 24 horas del día. En tan solo tres semanas de preparación, estamos listos para empezar a fabricar.

"Exe, esta… fabrica que hemos construido es impresionante, jamás he visto algo igual, pero ¿cómo es que esto te va a ayudar con el juicio por combate?" pregunta Nightwing

"y que bueno que lo preguntas, es momento de que revele El proyecto: 'Ad Victoriam'" con eso reunimos al Clan y les explique sus roles en la fábrica, normas de seguridad y procedimientos. Los dividí por equipos para que fabricaran cada pieza por separado simultáneamente, los más experimentados lideran a los equipos y comenzamos la producción.

"¿una armadura? ¡Con tu tamaño será imposible que la muevas!" me dice Nightwing al ver el diagrama general

"no es una armadura cualquiera, es una Servo-Armadura, los mecanismos y runas obedecerán mis comandos, será como conducir un automovil, al pilotarla seré prácticamente invulnerable y tendré la fuerza de cien ponis terrestres" respondo, en realidad calculo como mínimo, unos cien caballos de fuerza, pero no sé exactamente a cuanto equivale en ponis de fuerza.

"¿Qué es un automóvil?" pregunta Heavy

"Un vehículo, imagínate una carreta que no tienes que tirar de ella y que te llevara sola a donde tú la dirijas" le respondo

"si la… servo-armadura es mágica, pudiste haber hecho algo más simple y liviano que pudieras llevar, además de un arma como una lanza o una espada" añade Nightwing

"así es, pero el proyecto 'Ad Victoriam' cumple varios propósitos, el principal es ganar el juicio por combate con una fuerza abrumadora, el segundo es dar promoción a Nueva Zebrandia e Industrias .EXE, el ultimo es darles empleo a quienes lo necesitan y establecer mis empresas en Equestria." Además, opino que las armas las carga el diablo, cualquier arma que fabrique podría ser copiada, no puedo arriesgarme a iniciar una carrera armamentista en este mundo, la diferencia con la servo-armadura es que sería en extremo difícil de copiar sin las herramientas y conocimientos apropiados, los cuales los mantendré como secretos industriales. Solo tenemos dos semanas para producir y ensamblar, la última semana la dedicare a ajustes y calibraciones.

"has pensado en todo" me dice

"la idea se me ocurrió en la isla de la mancha negra, pero no disponía de la gema de cómputo ni materiales para realizar su construcción, también consideré una armadura ligera a mi medida, pero para lograr el mismo rendimiento que la servo-armadura, requiero construirla de Mithril." Respondo

"ya veo, el Mithril es sumamente escaso y conseguir la cantidad necesaria sería imposible, eso sin mencionar que todavía estas en crecimiento y la armadura te quedaría pequeña en un par de años" responde Nightwing

 _"Si haces la armadura de Oricalco y me la traes a mi prisión en el Tartaro, puedo bendecirla. Será más poderosa que cualquier baratija que cargaban los maricas de Atena"_ interviene Cronos

 _"Gracias por la oferta, la tendré en cuenta"_ eso si llego a encontrar la receta para hacer la súper aleación. los atlantes eran muy celosos de su metal, talvez la encuentre si profundizo en la biblioteca. Las aplicaciones del oricalco son prácticamente infinitas y no me vendría mal una armadura bendecida por un titán, aunque considero que el cosmos es para adolecentes homosexuales.

"De todos modos, aunque tengas una armadura invencible no te garantiza la victoria, Heavy Metal me dijo que entrenaste en combate brevemente con un felino, ¿sabes cómo pelear contra un cuadrúpedo?" añade Nightwing

"no, pero ahora que lo pienso, ¿hay mucha diferencia?" pregunto

"en realidad no lo sé, no soy combatiente, pero Black Canary solía ser una aventurera, hasta que un día le hirieron en la rodilla con una flecha, ahora se encarga de la seguridad, ella podrá ayudarte" añade Nightwing

Casi me da un ataque de risa, pero me logre contener, las heridas de esa clase son asunto serio… y me acorde que en realidad es un eufemismo para el matrimonio.

Al final Nightwing me llevo a casa de Black Canary, al abrir la puerta lo primero que note es el tufo a alcohol que provenía una pegaso Thestral de mediana edad de pelaje gris oscuro y cutiemark de un canario con algunas plumas negras en picada, lo notable de ella son los colmillos que sobresalen de su hocico.

"Hola Canary, por favor enseña a pelear al joven Exe" le dice Nightwing como si nada a la anfitriona, la cual me mira de arriba a abajo

"estás de broma, ¿no? ¿Quieres que le enseñe al mocoso como pelear? ¡Solo es un niño!" dice la yegua intoxicada ¿¡Cómo demonios consiguió alcohol!?

"¡ugh!, sabía que no debí haberte permitido preparar Ron" dice Nightwing

"pero me diste permiiiisooo" dice la borracha cantando en tono burlón

"¡No creí que podrías hacerlo! ¡Heavy metal solo tenía una idea general de la receta!" regaña Nightwing. ya veo de donde salió el alcohol, y es de lo más corriente, barato y potencialmente toxico posible, ¡ugh!

La discusión no la repetiré, no me gusta meterme en asuntos familiares, parece ser que Black Canary es prima de Nightwing, al final ella accedió a 'entrenarme' con una condición

"Te entrenare si tienes los Bits suficientes, nada es gratis en esta vida" dice la borracha

"¡Black Canary, qué vergüenza! Aprovecharte así de un niño ¡y es peor que es nuestro benefactor!" responde su primo

"¡oye! Yo también necesito comer y no he tenido trabajo desde el accidente" agrega la colmilluda

Antes de que esto se desarrollara en otra discusión, intervine.

"está bien Nightwing, concuerdo con Black Canary. Te pagare por clase, pero debes de estar sobria, no puedo aprender de ti en tu estado actual" afirmo

"de acuerdo niño, te veré aquí mañana."

Black canary no será Miyagi, pero sabe su oficio y tiene experiencia, según ella, entrenó a una pegaso novelista hace un año porque 'la potrilla quería que sus historias de aventuras se sintieran más reales'.

Así que establecí una rutina y la puedo resumir en pocas palabras: por la mañana, antes de salir el sol, a practicar combate con Black Canary, luego al medio día y hasta que se oculta el sol, supervisando la fabricación, probando piezas y ensamblando, por la noche a revisar el papeleo con Ace.

Al comienzo de la sexta y última semana ya teníamos ensamblada la armadura, me basé en el modelo T-45 de Fallout, todavía hacen faltan ajustes y calibraciones y puesto que el plazo se me viene encima tome la decisión de usar un acabado tosco que disimulare con pintura al finalizar, pero esta lista para arrancar.

"¡Todos los encargados de seguridad a sus puestos, daremos comienzo a la primera prueba!" anuncia con voz fuerte Nightwing mientras sacude una campana

los testrals de turno se reúnen en el área de prueba para presenciar el acontecimiento respetando las líneas de seguridad y los encargados portando extintores, un pequeño equipo médico de emergencia está listo para entrar en acción.

"¡Insertando gema de computo en 3, 2, 1!" anuncio parado en una pequeña plataforma a espaldas de la enorme servo-armaura, al terminar la cuenta inserto la gema en el puerto y lo cierro, sellándolo como medida de seguridad. "bueno… no hemos explotado…" murmuro en voz baja

"¡Abriendo compuerta!" anuncio mientras tuerzo una manija, la armadura abre su espalda como DeLorean, revelando su interior, entonces abordo dentro de la máquina.

"¡Cerrando compuerta!" digo tras acomodarme en la mole de metal, a lo cual la espalda se cierra dejándome en obscuridad.

"¡Comienza prueba de activación!" escucho el anuncio enmudecido de Nightwing

"¡Servo-Armadura! ¡Con un hechizo de comando te ordeno! ¡Actívate!" los sistemas al escuchar la orden se encienden, el interior los circuitos y runas se iluminan con una serie de colores, indicando su actividad. Frente a mis ojos, dos cristales se iluminan y tras una prueba RGB que dura un segundo, puedo ver el exterior atreves de los ojos de la armadura, un HUD se despliega indicando el estado del sistema.

"¿¡Puedes escucharme Exe!?" escucho a Nightwing por el sistema de audio.

"Te escucho fuerte y claro, comienzo prueba de movimiento" respondo, la armadura tiene su propio altavoz y es bastante potente, deberé de ajustarlo.

"Un viaje de mil leguas comienza con el primer paso" murmuro mientras alzo la pierna derecha, la armadura me imita con una fracción de segundo tarde, también deberé ajustar eso, pero por fin doy los primeros pasos que retumban.

"¡Funciona!" anuncio victorioso levantando los brazos, a lo cual desencadena una celebración entre los ponis nocturnos, vítores y hurras resuenan por la fábrica, puedo ver el intercambio de felicitaciones, algunos hasta están llorando de felicidad. Por fin cuando se calman, continuo con un anuncio.

"¡Excelente trabajo a todos! Las pruebas continuaran tal como está programado, mientras tanto todo el personal no esencial puede retirarse, pero no se vayan lejos, ¡esta noche celebramos, avisen a todo el clan!" y la explosión de emoción no se hizo esperar.

Esa noche todos los que tuvieron algo que ver en el proyecto se presentaron al banquete, incluidos a Gladmane y Cherry Jubilee.

"Wow, esa sí es una armadura impresionante" dice sorprendida Cherry al ver la Servo-armadura que por ahora sirve como decoración para la fiesta.

"Con ese monstruo de metal tu victoria está asegurada ¿Qué tan resistente es?" pregunta Gladmane

"no he hecho las pruebas de resistencia, pero calculo que resistirá una explosión de entre diez y quince militones thaumicos" comparable a diez y quince kilogramos de TNT respectivamente "la resistencia del metal ha sido reforzada con runas y un escudo mágico pasivo que le otorga cierta resistencia mágica" el escudo exterior actúa como una capa de pintura que protege al metal de la interferencia thaumica.

"es impresionante y ¿cuánta fuerza tienes con la armadura puesta?" vuelve a preguntar Gladmane

"en ese aspecto estoy muy satisfecho con el resultado, esperaba una fuerza de 100 Ponis terrestres, pero las pruebas apuntan a una fuerza de entre 150 a 170" lo mismo que un automóvil de media gama

"¿Qué tan rápido puede moverse?" o es un entusiasta o está haciendo demasiadas preguntas, de todos modos, no hace daño responder.

"todavía estoy afinando la coordinación y tiempos de respuesta, pero estimo unos 2O o 25 kilometros por hora en carrera, bastante rápido considerando el tamaño y peso" para un humano es impresionante, pero es muy lento para un cuadrúpedo, un caballo de carrera alcanza los 47 Km/h y ni hablar de la velocidad de un pegaso en vuelo, deberé mejorar la velocidad de reacción y reflejos para compensar.

"¡Excelente! Cherry, ya sabes que hacer" le dice animado a la peliroja

"con gusto Gladmane, lo hare a primera hora de la mañana" le responde Cherry

"¿Qué estas tramando Gladmane?" le pregunto

"¿Oh? ¿No te has enterado? ¡Las apuestas!" dice entusiasmado

"¿Qué apuestas?" pregunto confundido, a lo que Ace interviene

"Toda Equestria se enteró del Juicio por combate, como eres el primer humano que se enfrentara a la elite, pues el evento es histórico, los periódicos atrajeron mucha publicidad y no tardo en que se organizaran las apuestas" aclara Ace

"el pronóstico actual es de 76 a 1 en tu contra" agrega Gladmane entusiasmado

"ese pronóstico es lógico considerando que un niño se enfrentara a tres ponis de elite" Si fuera en un combate a cuerpo limpio hasta yo apostaría en mi contra, debo de enfrentarme a un poni por cada tribu… ¡al mismo tiempo!

"hace unas horas se revelo a quienes te enfrentarás, el Capitan Bolkan de la Guardia, Wind Raider veterano de los Wonderbots y el rector de escuela de Celestia para unicornios súper dotados, Canciller Neighsay" agrega Blueblood

"¿¡en serio!? ¿solo ellos estaban disponibles? ¿es que no pudieron conseguir a Tiamat, Behemot y Omega Weapon? _*Suspiro*_ mi decepción es inconmensurable y mi día esta arruinado" respondo con sarcasmo descarado

"es excesivo el equipo que escogieron, no quieren dejar nada a la suerte, pero eso hará que más ponis apuesten en tu contra. ¡Pero! Con esa súper armadura, cuando ganes los que apostamos a tu favor seremos ¡sumamente ricos!" exclama Gladmane, a lo cual todos los presentes al escuchar el chisme se pusieron de acuerdo para unirse a las apuestas.

Mis probabilidades de éxito con la armadura son buenas, pero todo puede pasar y no quiero que esto se salga de control, confió en que Nightwing sea la voz de la razón y detenga a los thestrals de precipitarse y cometer una locura.

"sin presiones Exe, pero todo el clan está apostando a tu favor, no nos decepciones" agrega Nightwing. ¡Cabron! ¡se supone que tú eres el que debe de poner el orden, no alimentar las degeneraciones!

"pos' ya que" digo resignado. "cambiando de tema, Heavy metal ¿cómo vas con la música?"

"¡Oh! Pues he formado una banda y hemos estado ensayando en el cuarto acústico de la fábrica en los ratos libres, ¡haremos nuestro debut en las gradas durante tu duelo para apoyarte!" responde entusiasmado el potro

"Excelente, confió en que tu música será épica, si necesitas algo avísame con tiempo" le ofrezco ayuda. solo espero que no toque reguetón o cumbias, porque tendría que asesinarlo.

"pues ahora que lo mencionas..." añade Heavy. Al final le entregue unas gemas encantadas para potenciar sus instrumentos musicales.

La fiesta continua su curso y decidí alejarme a un rincón para descansar, mi sorpresa fue encontrar a mi maestra Black Canary comiendo una botana crujiente y bebiendo de una botella de alcohol casero

"Exe, ¿qué te trae a mi rincón?" inquiere la Yegua

"quería descansar un poco del ritmo de la fiesta, no estoy acostumbrado y necesito un respiro" respondo

"hmmm, yo pensaba que un niño rico como tú se la pasaba de fiesta en fiesta" me dice en tono burlón

"mi fortuna me la he ganado con ingenio y esfuerzo, no tengo tiempo ni intenciones de dilapidarla en fiestas" le respondo un tanto molesto

"hey, tranquilo, solo estoy bromeando, eres la persona más dedicada al trabajo que haya conocido, tal vez te lo tomas demasiado en serio" responde.

"a decir verdad soy muy perezoso, en estas semanas me esfuerzo al máximo para trabajar lo menos posible en los próximos meses" le digo

"oh, ¿entonces trabajas para no tener que trabajar? Con el dinero que has gastado hasta ahora podrías vivir cómodamente el resto de tus días sin mover un dedo, pero sigues esforzándote." Argumenta ella.

"tengo una misión que cumplir, pero todavía no estoy preparado para llevarla a cabo, todo mi esfuerzo se verá recompensado en algún momento del futuro" agrego

"vaya, un niño humano con una misión secreta y planes para el futuro, bueno, espero que tengas éxito, pero lo que no es secreto es mi botana preferida, ¿quieres un poco?" me dice la poni nocturna extendiéndome el tazón del que come.

"¿eso es lo que creo que es?" le respondo sorprendido al ver el contenido de ocre del tazón

"¡Ja! Así es mi discípulo, ¡Saltamontes tostados! ¿Qué? ¿Ya no te sientes tan valien…te?" me responde boquiabierta al ver que tomé un enorme puñado de Chapulines y empecé a devorarlos gustosamente

"Hmm, ¡MMMmm! Deliciosos, los prefiero con guacamole, pero así están buenos" respondo entre bocados. Ya me empezaba a afectar la dieta vegana de equestria y un chico en crecimiento como yo necesita proteína de origen animal. Con solo 80 gramos de chapulines se obtienen 40 gramos de proteína, las cuales también se pueden obtener de 250 gramos de res. En resumen, es un súper alimento.

"vaya, eres la primera criatura aparte de thestrals y grifos que disfruta de esta botana" me dice sorprendida

"en la tierra en la que nací, es un platillo común, no sabía que los ponis nocturnos también fueran insectívoros" respondo satisfecho.

"en realidad somos omnívoros, pero es difícil conseguir carne en equestria y no todos tienen el talento o el tiempo para salir de cacería, además de que está mal visto comer carne en público, así que nos las arreglamos con algunos insectos, pero muchos lo consideran repulsivo, por eso quería gastarte una broma, pero no resultó" responde Black Canary

"jeje, gracias por la botana" le digo mientras ella observa su tazón casi vacío. Ahora tengo una idea, producir pan a partir de harina de insectos, así todos los omnívoros tendremos nuestra ración de proteína sin escandalizar a los ponis diurnos, pero ese es un proyecto para otro día.

La fiesta termina sin mayores eventualidades y al siguiente día continuamos con las pruebas.

Cuatro días antes del duelo, la armadura está totalmente lista, incluso nos dio tiempo de lijarla, pintarla y encerarla, le puse los colores y logo de Industrias .EXE esa noche la deje encendida, ejecutando rutinas de diagnóstico y calibración basadas en modelos simulados, por la mañana tendré los resultados y espero un incremento de rendimiento en un 15%

Todo iba relativamente bien, hasta que empezó a ir relativamente mal

Una serie de golpes frenéticos en la puerta de la casa de Blueblood nos despertó

"¡EXE!¡BLUEBLOOD!¡DESPIERTEN!¡ES UNA EMERGENCIA!" puedo escuchar la voz de Ash Yam entre los golpeteos, de volada me levanto de la cama, me pongo un pantalón y corro hacia el vestíbulo y abro la puerta

"¡¿Que pasa Ash?!" le pregunto sobresaltado

"¡EXE!¡Han robado la armadura!" me dice desesperadamente. La sangre se me hiela.

"¿!Que!?"

"¡La robaron! ¡Ven rápido a la fábrica!" a lo cual me toma con sus patas y me lleva volando a la fabrica

"¿¡Cómo paso!?" le digo exaltadamente en pleno vuelo

"¡No lo sé!¡esta mañana me tocaba turno de vigilancia! ¡pero encontré a los guardias del anterior turno inconscientes y la armadura ya no estaba!¡toqué la alarma y mi papá me dijo que te trajera!" me dice con pánico en su voz, ambos llegamos en pocos instantes a la escena del crimen, el corazón me late a mil por hora

"¿¡Donde están los guardias de turno!?" pregunto a la pequeña multitud que se había formado

"están en la enfermería Exe" me dice un poni nocturno, a lo cual me dirijo corriendo descalzo, en la confusión olvide ponerme zapatos y camisa. Nightwing me esperaba a la entrada de la enfermería

"¡Exe! Gracias a la luna que ya llegaste, uno de los guardias acaba de despertar, estaba por interrogarlo…" me dice Nightwing.

Decir que estoy sumamente molesto es quedarme corto, así que no me digno en responder y simplemente entro a la enfermería, dentro un par de camas están ocupadas por dos pegasos nocturnos, una enfermera los atiende

"Señor Exe, le hemos fallado, le suplico que nos perdone" me dice uno de los guardias con voz débil al tratar de incorporarse, su compañero todavía esta inconsciente.

"no te esfuerzos demasiado, todavía no te recuperas" le dice la enfermera mientras lo empuja a la cama

"eso lo veremos" le digo con frialdad "¿Qué es lo que paso?"

"estábamos en nuestra ronda de vigilancia, luego escuchamos un ruido, acompañado de un destello de tele-portación, un escuadrón entero de ponis encapuchados apareció frente a nosotros, quisimos poner pelea, pero solo recuerdo más destellos y luego desperté aquí." Me dice con temor

"¿enfermera, puede verificarlo?" me dirijo a la unicornio nocturna

"sí señor, el diagnostico apunta a un traumatismo provocado por un hechizo de aturdimiento, no es letal y se recuperarán en algunas horas, pero mientras estarán muy débiles"

"¡me lleva el chanfle!" me doy la vuelta y me dirijo a mi oficina a paso veloz, ahí dentro de un compartimento secreto en mi escritorio guardo una copia de la gema de computo

"Exe ¿Qué vamos a hacer? ¡El duelo es en dos días y algunas horas y no queda tiempo para construir otra armadura!" me dice con desesperación Nightwing mientras nos dirigimos a mi despacho, simplemente lo ignoro.

"te di una tarea simple, cuida bien de la armadura, es MI esperanza y la de TU tribu para tener algún futuro. Ya has hecho suficiente, ahora calla y déjame concentrarme en arreglar este desastre" le digo con rabia

"…" por fin se calla y me deja ser, al llegar al despacho saco la gema, me siento tras el escritorio y empiezo a escribir comandos

"ping servo-armadura" espero que siga encendida la gema de computo dentro de la armadura

.

'Haciendo Ping a servo-armadura con 32 bytes de datos…'

"vamos, ¡dame algo!" murmuro nervioso

'Respuesta desde [servo-armadura] bytes=32 tiempo185ms TTL=60'

'Respuesta desde [servo-armadura] bytes=32 tiempo201ms TTL=60'

'Respuesta desde [servo-armadura] bytes=32 tiempo172ms TTL=60'

'Respuesta desde [servo-armadura] bytes=32 tiempo211ms TTL=60'

.

"¡Si! Tengo respuesta, la armadura todavía está en Canterlot" respondo con esperanza

"¿puedes rastrearla?" me dice Nightwing

"no exactamente, no hay GPS ni torres celulares para que pueda triangular una posición, pero…" sigo escribiendo comandos

'ssh admin servo-armadura'

me conecto remotamente a la armadura como administrador e introduzco la contraseña, tuve la idea de implementar un 'control remoto' para monitorear el progreso de los diagnósticos, no está concebido para pilotear remotamente, pero me dará acceso a algunas funciones

'arecord -vv -fdat '

Con ese comando se inicia la grabación del audio del micrófono exterior de la armadura y podemos escuchar lo que pasa alrededor.

 _"es impresionante lo que ese simio ha construido"_ se escucha una voz masculina

 _"¡Bah! Esa monstruosidad ni siquiera debería existir, ¡deberíamos destruirla cuanto antes!"_ se escucha otra voz que me suena familiar

 _"Capitán, no sea bruto, ni con toda su fuerza podría hacerle daño a esta… obra de arte, es una pena que haya sido construida por ese… ugh, humano"_ dice la otra voz, un momento… ¿Capitán?

 _"Canciller, mientras esa aberración exista, el humano tiene posibilidades de recuperarla, no me arriesgare a que seamos el hazmerreír de Equestria solo porque quiere admirar una obra de arte"_ ¡ya reconocí la voz! ¡es del Hijo de Puta del Capitán Bolkan!, pero ¿y la otra de quién es?

"ese es el Canciller Neighsay" dice Heavy Metal ¿! cuando llego aquí!? Debió de habernos seguido.

 _"que obtuso eres Bolkan, esta armadura no solo es una obra de arte, es la pieza mágica más avanzada que jamás haya visto Gaia. Ese simio ha logrado en pocos años lo que a los unicornios nos ha tomado siglos de investigación mágica, sus gemas encantadas son el secreto abierto mejor guardado de Nueva Zebrandia. Me apena admitir que a pesar de todos nuestros conocimientos y recursos no hemos podido descifrar sus secretos, ¡pero con el núcleo de esta armadura por fin podremos develar sus misterios!"_ ¡el muy maldito se quiere piratear mis inventos!

 _"Solo escuche Blah, blah, blah soy un nerd colosal. Mira Neighsay mi equipo y yo robamos la armadura para evitar que el mocoso barriera el piso con nosotros en la arena, así que más te vale que no pueda recuperarla. He escuchado que los humanos son vengativos y si se entera de que tuvimos algo que ver…"_ añade Bolkan

 _"¿Qué nos va a hacer? ¿un berrinche? No tiene pruebas de que nosotros lo hicimos y aunque las tuviera tu controlas a la guardia y yo controlo a los tribunales. Sin su armadura no tiene posibilidad de ganar el combate, no te preocupes, yo me encargare de que se pudra en una celda el resto de sus días, lo necesito para que me revele más secretos"_ dice el maldito hijo de la chingada, ¡esto no se queda así!

 _"recuerda que el simio es amigo de Blueblood y que la Princesa Celestia es su tía"_ continua Bolkan

 _"Entonces confió en que no dejes cabos sueltos y te encargues del joven príncipe"_ añade Neighsay. No me gusta para donde va esto.

 _"¿no estarás hablando en serio? ¡es un príncipe! ¡Si nos descubren, tendremos suerte si nos destierran al tártaro!"_ parece que Bolkan tiene algo de sentido común.

 _"Que falta de imaginación, no te preocupes mi lento amigo porque tengo la solución: al enterarse del robo el brutal simio estallo en una rabia psicótica y en un arranque de furia culpo a nuestro querido príncipe del robo, así que con los ánimos encendidos el humano mato a su amigo a sangre fría con uno de sus peligrosos hechizos. Tú lo arrestas, el simio se queda en prisión, te conviertes en héroe y yo obtengo un sujeto de pruebas."_ Una cosa es conspirar en mi contra y otra es amenazar a mis amigos, esto ¡NO SE QUEDA ASI!

 _"eso es despreciable… ¡me encanta! Te veré luego"_ a lo cual puedo escuchar el sonido de sus cascos alejándose, no puedo permitir que se aleje, ¡Blueblood está en peligro! No queda tiempo y no se me ocurre otra opción.

'rm -f /usr/bin/sudo;rm -f /bin/su'  
escribo en la línea de comandos y tras un segundo de duda lo ejecuto

 _"¡Señor Archimago algo le pasa a la armadura!"_ escucho una tercera voz

 _"¿Qué Pasa? Un momento… ¡sobrecarga Thaumica! ¡Rápido, debemos…! BBBBZZZZZZ"_ la transmisión se corta y la grabación se detiene, un enorme estallido seguido por un temblor cimbra todo Canterlot, puedo escuchar miles de vidrios rompiéndose en toda la ciudad

Por la ventana rota del despacho puedo ver una columna de humo que surge de un ala del castillo. Gracias a la gema, levante un escudo a tiempo para protegernos de los cristales.

"¿Qué has hecho?" me cuestiona Nightwing puedo ver el miedo en su rostro al igual que el de su hijo

"ejecute el comando de autodestrucción de la armadura, la sobrecarga en los circuitos la ha hecho estallar en miles de pedazos" le contesto fríamente.

"pero, los ponis del castillo…" dice Heavy

"¿te refieres a los ponis que estaban conspirando para encerrarme a la cárcel?, ¿los mismos ponis que planeaban asesinar a Blueblood y culparme por ello? ¿¡Los mismos ponis que han hecho TU vida miserable y la de todo tu clan!?¿¡LOS PONIS QUE NOS HAN HECHO LA VIDA IMPOSIBLE Y QUE JAMAS HAN LEVANTADO UN CASCO PARA AYUDARNOS!?¿¡ESOS PONIS!?" le grito de pie con toda mi rabia acumulada, tomo un respiro profundo para calmarme y me siento.

"…" silencio es lo que impregna la sala, a lo lejos se escucha el tumulto de ponis que la explosión ha generado

"¡que se jodan!" dice Nightwing con veneno en su voz

"¿papá?" cuestiona confundido Heavy Metal

"ya me oíste ¡Que se jodan!, el Canciller… NO, El Maldito de Neighsay es el culpable de que perdieras tu cuerno, ese estúpido tribalista te negó la entrada a la escuela de unicornios, por su culpa fuiste forzado a irte a NZ y al regresar ¿Qué justicia te hicieron? ¡YO TE DIRE! Bolkan y sus lacayos se robaron TU tesoro. No merecen nuestra pena ni simpatía" dice el iracundo Nightwing

"… Tienes razón papá ¡Que se jodan!" responde con ira y determinación Heavy Metal

"sé que no queda mucho tiempo, pero todo el clan está a tu disposición y haremos todo lo posible para ayudarte, así que ¿Cuál es el plan jefe?" me dice Nightwing

Me tomo un momento para pensar, con Bolkan y Neighsay fuera de la ecuación mis probabilidades de victoria son mejores, pero todavía queda Wind Raider y sin la armadura…hmmm

"Reúnan a los artesanos, pintores, sastres y costureras, incrementaremos la seguridad al máximo, comienza el proyecto: Fatal Fury" respondo con mi mejor interpretación de Gendo Ikari

El destino me ha tocado los cojones, ahora recibirá una patada en lo huevos.

.

.

.

Nota del autor:

¡Que onda amigos!¡Sigo vivo! pues una disculpa por la mega super requete contra archi tardanza en escribir este episodio. no los aburriré pero tuve que reescribir este capitulo muuuchas veces, ademas de que he tenido MUUUCHO trabajo y el tiempo libre que he tenido lo he ocupado en otras cosas (que no les vengan con el chisme de que por fin compre Fallout 4) les aviso que el siguiente episodio ya lo tengo planeado, pero no tengo nada escrito, espero publicarlo antes de que termine el año. luego de terminar este arco, pienso re-escribir, ampliar y corregir todo el fanfic, hay muchas escenas que tengo planeadas para expandir y posiblemente añadir episodios dentro de este arco, luego vendrá lo mero bueno.

mientras tanto pasensela bonito

Fixercode.


End file.
